The Jungle Book of Jane Porter: Part 2
by TwilightSparkle3562
Summary: Picking up where the first story left off, Jane's happily married life with Tarzan is interrupted when two deserters from the French Foreign Legion seek refuge in the jungle from their cruel superior. But when Jane and Dumont later rescue them and Tarzan, Jane doesn't realize that the superior has his eyes set on her and Jane finds herself as a pawn in an elaborate revenge scheme.
1. Escape From Cape Doom

Disclaimer 1: I do not own "Tarzan," or its characters. They are property of the Walt Disney Company and Edgar Rice Burroughs.

Disclaimer 2: I do not own the original idea to this story. That belongs to Azyiks and his story, "Transition Plan."

Disclaimer 3: I do not own "Mary Poppins," or its characters. They are property of the Walt Disney Company and P.L. Travers.

Disclaimer 4: I do not own "The Lion King," or its characters. They are property of the Walt Disney Company.

"The Jungle Book of Jane Porter: Part 2"

By TwilightSparkle3562

Part 1: The Fugitives

Chapter 1

"Escape From Cape Doom"

Not every job occupation in the world is for the best, if I do say so myself. Some job occupations are jobs that we dedicate our lives to and when we look back as we retire on those particular occupations, we say to ourselves that we had the desire to do what we had to do and that we should be very proud of our actions.

But, in the case of the French Foreign Legion, not everyone is happy with being a part of this organization. For they are not just the law of France, but also the law of Europe as well. They could take anyone right off the streets and press them into the legion and when you join the French Foreign Legion, you don't have a life anymore and when you don't do what they tell you to do, you suffer the consequences. Worse of all, you are imprisoned on the worst island on Earth…Cape Doom Prison, which had been occupied by the French Foreign Legion from the days of Napoleon. Many had tried to escape from the notorious prison, which tortured their prisoners to the point of humiliation, and many had failed. But tonight was going to be different.

In the case of two men who were never born with an ounce of evil in their bodies, it seemed that the French Foreign Legion had seemingly failed to put a single ounce of evil into them. In fact, they weren't even French, they didn't even sound French at all. They were former soldiers that were hard pressed into joining who were now spending their time as prisoners for disobeying orders to burn down a village of women and children. Giving the fact that they were good natured, they of course did not do as they were told. But one night, they had decided that enough was enough and that they were escaping the legion for good. Not only that, but they were escaping Cape Doom to get away from the torture and horror that went on behind the prison walls.

When the lights were down, the two men still handcuffed together crept out of their cell as quietly as they could and got to a ledge nearing the top of a wall and climbed to it and then climbed over the side. At the lead was a skinny man with red hair and his companion was a short and stocky man with short black hair. The skinny man got to the ledge and looked out over the jungles that surrounded Cape Doom, making sure that there were no guards where they were going to. When he saw that nothing was in the area of their escape, he beckoned to his friend to climb over and join him at the side of the prison wall. The stocky man climbed over and joined his friend on the other side and together, they looked out towards the horizon for one brief second and then they made their move.

"Hooft, we made it," said the stocky man, happy to be out of the prison.

"That's right, Hugo," replied the skinny man, also happy to be out of the prison. "And you can kiss the Foreign Legion goodbye."

Hugo looked out and blew a kiss to the prison even though no one was watching them, at least for now anyway.

"Goodbye and Good Riddance you chumps," chuckled Hugo and the two men got over the side and were just about to successfully jump over the high wall when a large rod caught their chains of their handcuffs, leaving them dangling a few feet off the ground.

"You know, Hooft," whispered Hugo. "Perhaps maybe we should try to push our way forward."

"Good idea, my boy," replied Hooft and they pushed themselves forward and they fell to the bottom with a light thud.

Once they were over the wall, they ran through the jungles and headed towards the dock where a small boat only to be used by officers was tied up along with several other boats. Once they found that the coast was cleared, they made a dash for the boat and quickly jumped inside.

"Come on," cried Hugo. "We'll head north towards Europe, you know, Paris and the Eiffel Tower."

Hooft was oblivious to what his friend was thinking and quickly decided against it. This wasn't a ship they were on that would be piloted by a crew, they were on a rowboat with the only manpower being themselves.

"Not so fast, Junior," said Hooft, realizing the tactics that the legion used. "That's what they will be expecting us to do. We'll head south instead."

Hugo thought for a second about his friend's suggestion and quickly agreed with him on it. To the south of Cape Doom was jungle and they knew that hiding in the jungle would be a perfect way to hide from the Foreign Legion.

"South?" pondered Hugo. "There's nothing down there but jungle."

"Exactly," replied Hooft. "They won't even think to look for us there. Perhaps maybe if we go into the jungles, we can hide there until they think that we are dead or something."

"Well, what makes you think that?" countered Hugo.

"Why, don't you see Hugo?" suggested Hooft. "A couple of guys like us wouldn't even last a minute in the jungle."

Hugo was starting to like the idea and quickly agreed with what his friend had to say. For hiding in the jungle was starting to look like a great idea to him at least.

"You're a genius, Hooft," he laughed as he took an oar from Hugo.

"That's why we'll stay one step ahead of them, Hugo," chuckled Hooft as he and Hugo began to row the boat away from the dock, feeling the sense of freedom that was awaiting them on the other side in the jungles.

Early the next morning, word quickly spread throughout the prison that Hugo and Hooft had escaped and the attention was quickly put on the leader of Cape Doom, a mean old grouch of a man known as, Lieutenant Colonel Jean Staquait. For Colonel Staquait was one of the most ruthless colonels the French Foreign Legion had ever known and he would be quick to make sure his prisoners suffered as much as possible as long as they were serving their sentences on this island. In fact, many prisoners who had served long sentences had often talked about Colonel Staquait using methods that would make even the toughest man break down a cry like a baby.

What also made him more dangerous was a scar that was right on his left eye. To anyone in the military, whoever had a scar on their face was considered to be extremely dangerous and should be looked upon with extreme caution.

Taking a platoon down to the docks to investigate, Colonel Staquait looked at the rope that once held the boat Hugo and Hooft escaped on and looked out towards the open ocean. He then stabbed a piece of the rope with his sword and placing it at his nose, sniffed it like a dog to pick up a scent that the two men left behind.

"Assemble a squad of our best men," he said to his right hand man.

"We are going after them?" he asked, but Colonel Staqauit didn't think otherwise except focusing on bringing the two captives to justice.

"They are criminals, lieutenant," replied Colonel Staquait, opening up a map in front of him. "And I intend to bring them to justice, even if I have to hunt them down to the ends of this Earth."

He looked down to see a map of the jungle where Hugo and Hooft were heading to, completely unaware that it was the jungle that Tarzan, Jane and their friends lived in and that he was completely unaware that this whole adventure would be the one that would start his eventual downfall…


	2. Fun in the Jungle

Part 1: The Fugitives

Chapter 2

"Fun in the Jungle"

As Colonel Staquait and his men began their hunt for Hugo and Hooft, deep in the African jungles, life was soon back to normal for Jane Porter, her husband Tarzan and her father, the newly knighted Sir Archimedes Porter. Although that her life had been turned upside down by the betrayal of her former lover, Bobby Canler, Jane was determined to continuing living out her life the same way it had always been like.

Although she was living in the jungle as Tarzan's mate, she still could not help but miss the days of living her life back in London. Most importantly, she missed her mother who died as she was bringing Jane into this world. Giving the fact that she was also a dedicated artist, Jane would frequently draw as a way of helping her deal with her stress and anxiety. For the past few days, Jane had been working on a drawing of her mother and was nearly finished with it. Putting her long brown hair into its elegant bun, Jane began the finishing touches of her mother's portrait. After it was done, she intended to frame it and place it next to her wedding portrait.

Meanwhile, her husband Tarzan was being his usual jungle self and was making his way towards Terk who was going for a Mango that she intended to have as her lunch. Unfortunately, her attempts were in vain and could not reach the mango for her own sake. But, Tarzan swooped down from above and snatched the mango away from Terk, much to her dismay.

"Hey," she cried in disgust. "That was my lunch!"

Tarzan swooped over to a nearby branch and began to tease Terk even more. But, Terk was used to this as Tarzan would always tease on her when they were younger.

"You want it?" he asked playfully as he tossed the mango up and down. "Come and get it."

"Oh, I'll tell you who's gonna get it," sneered Terk as she began chasing down Tarzan through the trees.

But, Terk was not very good when it came to tree surfing and while Tarzan could tree surf with ease, Terk was not so fortunate and reached for a nearby branch and when Tarzan came through a tunnel of branches, Terk was waiting for him on the other side and expecting her, Tarzan threw the mango at Terk. But, instead of throwing into her hands, Tarzan threw it between her legs and then he grabbed onto two more vines and continued to move swiftly from Terk, much to her annoyance.

"You know," Terk groaned as she attempted to swing on the vines. "I can't imagine Kerchak pulling this kind of stunt with you as head of the family."

"True," replied Tarzan, smiling like his younger self. "But, I'm not Kerchak."

"Oh, we'll see about that," scowled Terk and continued to chase her best friend through the vines.

Meanwhile, Jane was humming to herself as she looked over the finishing touches of her mother's portrait. She was looking forward to finishing it and placing it on the wall next to her wedding portrait. It was a happy moment in her young life, but Jane still held a hint of sadness when it came to her mother. For Jane wished that her mother could have been there to see her get married to Tarzan, even though she would not approve of her marrying a savage jungle man like Tarzan.

But, her thoughts were quickly interrupted when Tarzan and Terk, still fighting over the mango came through the window and crashed into Jane tossing her into the air.

"Hey, it's bruised," groaned Terk. "Thanks a lot."

"Ooh," groaned Jane, rebounding from her brief flight through the air. "And I need good company."

Tarzan got up and ran over to his wife's side, helping her to her feet.

"I'm sorry, Jane," apologized Tarzan as he helped her up. "Are you all right?"

"Ooh, I'm fine," she said, adjusting her hair to make sure it was still in its bun. "I guess one should expect these kinds of hazards when they are married to the king of the jungle."

Tarzan crawled over the portrait of Jane's mother and looked at it eagerly as Terk got the stand it was on back up.

"Jane, who is this?" asked Tarzan as she walked over towards him.

"Oh, that's my mother," she replied.

"She looks like you," said Tarzan, carefully studying the drawing with a curious, yet interesting intention.

"Yes," replied Jane, bending over to look at her work. "She does, I suppose or rather, I look like her."

Tarzan was still curious about Jane's drawing of her mother for the only mother he had ever known was his own mother and didn't realize up until that moment that there were many other women like her.

"Why do you draw her?" asked Tarzan.

"Well, silly as it sounds," said Jane. "It makes me feel like she is still there watching over me."

Suddenly, a gust of wind came through the tree house and blew the drawing down again as Jane gasped at the breeze blowing through her as well.

"Well, that was downright spooky," she exclaimed as Tarzan looked out towards the ocean. Suddenly, he picked up a scent and leapt out of the treehouse to find the source of the scent. Wondering where he was going, Jane walked over to the window to see what was happening.

"Tarzan," she called. "What's up there?"

Tarzan went up the top of the trees and saw the boat with Hugo and Hooft inside coming towards the shore. Giving Tarzan's track record with encroaching humans, he could not help but sense a disturbance coming from Hugo and Hooft, even though he had never met them just yet.

"Trouble," he said to himself and leapt back down into the trees and soon he quickly returned to the treehouse.

"Tarzan, what's going on?" Jane asked again. "I tried to ask you, but you didn't respond."

"There are humans coming," growled Tarzan. "I want you to stay here where it is safe, understand?"

Jane knew how much Tarzan hated encroaching humans, and after the events with Clayton, she knew just how protective Tarzan became of his jungle and those that were closest to him. Dumont was quick to reveal that he meant no harm and became a close friend of theirs, but Jane could not help but accompany Tarzan to the source of the disturbance.

But, just as they were about to leave, Hugo and Hooft had abandoned their boat and were now making their way into the jungles, running as fast as they could from being out in the open where the French Foreign Legion would see them. After crossing through a few more bushes, they came through the jungle and tripped over a stump just as Tarzan and Jane approached them.

"Whew," said Hooft as he and his pal got back to their feet and saw Tarzan and Jane staring right at them. Trying to not forget his manners, Hooft stuck his hand out to Tarzan.

"Oh, well, hello there," he said. "The name's Hooft and this is Hugo."

But, Tarzan didn't respond to them, for even though he was suspicious of outside human activity, he could see how harmless they were just by looking at them.

"Hello," called Hugo. "Earth to Savage Wild Man. DO...YOU…SPEAK…ENGLISH?"

"I'm Tarzan," he replied happily and reached out to Hooft's hand and gripped it down tightly, nearly crushing it. "And this is my wife, Jane."

"Charmed, I'm sure," she said, curtsying. "Really."

"Oh, don't worry about doing that, little missy," said Hooft. "We are not like you Brits, no sirree."

"Yeah, we are Americans," said Hugo. "Trying to live free and independently, that's us."

As she stood there watching them, Jane could not help but wonder about these two. For the Americans that she knew back in London were not like these two. They were dignified and respectful of what they did and didn't do.

"I see," said Jane confusingly. "Now, what can we do for you?"

"We just need a place to stay," said Hugo. "We are secret agents on a top secret mission and that is something that we should keep just between us, eh?"

Although confused by this, Jane and Tarzan agreed to letting them stay and accompanied them back to the treehouse, completely unaware of the true secret that was about to come out about Hugo and Hooft…


	3. Strange Houseguests

Part 1: The Fugitives

Chapter 3

"Strange Houseguests"

In all the years that she had lived on Earth, Jane had never had very many houseguests from her days of living on Cherry Tree Lane. All the houseguests that she and Archimedes had hosted were always civilized and had maintained manners to an utmost degree. However, in the case of Hugo and Hooft, it appeared to her that these were very strange men who seemed to look as though that they had never been to charm school, even they seemed to be very nice gentlemen. In fact, Tarzan wasn't very bothered by their appearance despite the fact that they were from the outside world and she knew that Tarzan would normally be considered troubled by outside humans.

However, that didn't seem to bother Hugo and Hooft as they had sat down with their hosts for a feast on fruit that Tarzan had gathered throughout the jungle. Hooft had enjoyed a peach while Hugo munched on a Watermelon in a very unmanneristicked way. Jane was very bothered by them and wanted to tell them to stop, but she knew that they had been through a lot and decided to not say what she wanted to say.

"Are you sure they are not pirates?" whispered Tantor into Tarzan's ear. "Ask them if they know Blackbeard."

A few days earlier, Jane had entertained Tarzan and the others with a rendition of the English pirate Blackbeard and being the nervous animal that he was, Tantor could not help but ask, much to Tarzan's confusion yet keen interest.

"They're not pirates," chuckled Tarzan as he watched his new friends eat their supply of fruit. "They're Americans."

"Okay," said Tantor with a deep hint of uncertainty. "But if you end up walking the plank, don't come crying to me."

While the elephant had his moments of uncertainty deep in his voice, Archimedes was more interested in Hugo and Hooft and where they came from. Giving the fact that he was a former soldier of the British Army, he had encountered many foreigners in his life and in his own mind, these men were no different.

"So, you gentlemen are with the Foreign Legion am I correct, hmm?" asked Archimedes. "You seem to have their uniforms on."

This made the two men stop eating and stare at the newly knighted professor with blank expressions, as if that he somewhat knew of what they really were.

"Well, we were," said Hugo nervously. "And then we busted our way out."

"Yeah," added Hooft who took another bite of the peach he was eating. "To the rank and file I suppose. You see, we are not really soldiers."

Jane was now starting to grow suspicious of her houseguests and gave a scowl at the two men as if to say she wanted to get the whole truth out of them .

"You're not?" she asked.

"We're not?" mimicked Hugo.

"No, no, no," replied Hooft, trying to conceal their true identity from their hosts. "We're secret super agents, formally disguised as soldiers."

"We're on a top secret mission right now," added Hugo. "Very hush hush."

This made Tarzan grow more and more interested by the minute at what Hugo and Hooft had to say. True, Jane had taught him everything about the human world, but this was something completely new to him and he wanted to learn more.

"Really?" asked Tarzan curiously. "What kind of mission?"

"Oh, a super-secret one of course," said Hooft.

"Yeah," added Hugo. "After all, we are super-secret agents I suppose."

Once again trusting her womanly instincts, Jane walked over to the two men and folding her arms, stared down at them as if to say that they were not telling the truth. She then took notice of the broken handcuffs that once binded them together.

"And where, pray tell," Jane asked, raising their once shackled arms together. "Might these be, exactly?"

Now, Hugo and Hooft were starting to get nervous that Jane was starting to find out the truth. One wrong move could exploit them for who they really were and that was something that Hugo and Hooft had to desperately avoid.

"Well," said Hooft nervously, pointing to the chain that was around his wrist. "There is a very logical explanation for this."

"These are decoder bracelets," explained Hugo.

"Yeah," added Hooft, chuckling. "Exactly, Junior."

But, Jane was not convinced by this. For she knew that a handcuff when she saw one and knew that the two "Americans" were lying through their teeth. Jane could well remember how Clayton lied to her and Archimedes in an effort to get close to the gorillas and that she vowed that she would not allow something like this to ever happen again. Nevertheless, Tarzan began to develop a pretty close bond with Hugo and Hooft much to Jane's annonyance and suspicion.

"I know somehow that those two are trouble," she said to herself as the two men got up and went down to the river to bathe.

Meanwhile, Colonel Staquait and his men had arrived in the jungle and discovered the boat that the two men had escaped on, still in the same condition it was in prior to being stolen from Cape Doom.

"Well," he chuckled as he admired the boat. "Those crooks know how to keep their property well preserved. Even if they are the disgusting slugs that they truly are, regardless."

He then turned to a group of soldiers and beckoned them over to him. They quickly ran over to him and stood at attention.

"All right, men," he said. "I need you to take this boat back to the ship. Have it looked over for evidence and any traces you find, bring them back to Cape Doom for analysis."

So, while he left the group of men to take the boat away, he led another group of men into the jungles and for one whole day and night, they searched every corner of the jungle and fired off rounds from their rifles to scare off any animals that were nearby. All they could find was a set of footprints that only went to a nearby river and then stopped at the edge.

"Nothing over here!" cried one soldier.

"No sign of them," said another soldier. But, Colonel Staquait was still determined to hunt for them and was not going to rest until the job was done.

"Keep looking," he ordered. "We must bring those criminals to justice."

Suddenly, he looked down and saw a piece of dark blue cloth on a nearby downed tree and grabbed his sword to pick it up. Much like before, he placed it to his nose and sniffed it, as if to pick up a scent that the two men left behind. He then looked out towards an open branch of jungle and then turned towards his men.

"Through here," he said, pointing to where they needed to go with his sword. "We continue east."

Following their commanders orders, the men followed Staquait to where they were heading in the direction that Staquait believed the two men were hiding.

"All right, now remember," he said. "They would have been tired and hungry by now. Those fools are no match for the hardships of this jungle."

So, they continued on and sooner or later, they would get their men and make a new enemy at the same time…


	4. Jane Meets Staquait

Part 1: The Fugitives

Chapter 4

"Jane Meets Staquait"

So, Hugo and Hooft were now making themselves particularly comfortable with Jane, Tarzan and Archimedes. However, everyone but Jane was thrilled with having them at the treehouse. Given the fact that it seemed that she was the only one who sensed what Hugo and Hooft really were, there were time that she wanted to say something about them and that there were times that she wanted to keep her mouth shut. After all, Jane could well remember how much of a liar Clayton was and felt that these two men may have followed a similar path for the most part.

One day, Jane decided that she had enough and when Hugo and Hooft were doing one of their games with Tarzan and his animal friends, she refused to be part of anymore nonsense and decided to take a walk to cool off her incoming anger, taking her copy of _Blackbeard _with her. However, she didn't realize of the danger that was about to be preluded to her.

"Oh, if those bumblers are secret agents," huffed Jane as she stormed off from the treehouse. "Then I'm Queen Bess in a bonnet."

Suddenly, she stopped dead in her tracks when she saw Colonel Staquait standing right in front of her looking down at her like a schoolteacher.

"My apologies if I startled you madam," said Staquait, putting his sword back in its holster. "You should be careful, a lady such as yourself alone in the jungle."

Jane was taken aback by all of this and shrugged her arms in disgust, although Colonel Staquait didn't notice it at the time.

"I do all right on my own, thank you very much," said Jane. "And you are, Mr.."

"Colonel," replied Staquait, bowing to her. "Lieutenant Colonel Jean Staquait, at your service."

But the introductions were quick and Colonel Staquait got to the task at hand and warned Jane about Hugo and Hooft that somehow gave her an idea into what Colonel Staquait was talking about.

"I only meant that you should be careful," he said. "Because there are criminals loose in the area."

Realizing what Staquait was looking for, Jane made a very good guess when it came to what he was looking for and that what Colonel Staquait was looking for was in the area that they all lived in.

"Criminals?" she asked.

"Yes, deserters," replied Staquait. "Very dangerous, like I said. You should be careful."

"Let me guess," wondered Jane. "One is in and not too bright and the other one is portly and dumb as a stump."

"That would be them," replied Colonel Staquait. "You know where they are?"

Jane smiled at this, knowing that this Colonel would be the one to finally solve her dilemma that she had been in for a while now. In her mind, once those two houseguests of hers were gone, Jane could get back to her life as she knew it and that no one would intrude on her privacy.

"Yes," she said. "They have been with us and claim to be secret agents. I can tell that they are lying through their teeth."

"Indeed," smiled Staquait. "Very well then, my lady, you have been most helpful. Please, show me the way."

"Right this way," said Jane. "Follow me."

So, Jane led Colonel Staquait and his men towards the treehouse where Hugo and Hooft's time with Tarzan and his animal friends would be coming to an end. As she led them to the treehouse, Colonel Staquait could not help but feel a sense of lust in his body. He was amazed at how beautiful Jane looked, even in ragged jungle clothes.

"Ah, you have been helpful to me," he thought to himself. "But once I dispose of these dangerous criminals. I look to make you mine."

Of course, his lust was minimum and instead focused on the job at hands as he continued to follow Jane back to the treehouse. Meanwhile, Hugo and Hooft were teaching Tarzan, Archimedes and Tantor a new game, a game that they called "gambling," much like the ones that had back in the United States. "Okay, don't let anybody hurt here," said Hugo. "Take it nice and slow and keep your hands where I can see them, nature boy."

Tarzan took the dice that was in his hands and shaking them once, he threw them and that they rolled to show five dots on each side.

"Ooh, that smarts," remarked Hugo, as Manu the baboon, wearing a green hat, slid them back with a dice board and then took away a bunch of bananas that Tarzan was betting on.

"You know what I'd do now?" suggested Hooft. "Now, It'd be just me, mind you. I'd let it ride, bet it all. If you get what I'd mean."

Tarzan took the dice back in his hands and shook them again as he prepared to roll them again. Tarzan thought to himself that maybe he was quickly getting the hand of this new game that his new friends had invented.

"Double Down," said Hooft excitedly.

"Yeah," added Hugo. "That's the only way to turn this streak around."

As he watched his son-in-law prepare to roll the dice again, Archimedes was getting more and more impressed with Hugo and Hooft as they spent each day with them. Even he was starting to get more and more interested in this gambling game that they were all playing.

"Well," said Archimedes. "It is a game of odds, if I do say so myself. Why, I played many of these games when I was younger."

"Care to join us, pops?" asked Hugo, handing the dice to Archimedes. "It's open to anyone."

"Don't mind if I do," chuckled Archimedes as he took the dice from Hugo and rolled them with very similar results to Tarzan.

Just then, Jane had led Colonel Staquait and his men to the site and the Foreign Legion officers surrounded them and when they did Colonel Staquait casually walked over without making any noise whatsoever and looked down at the two criminals playing their game.

"Good day, gentlemen," he said, drawing his sword.

"Hey, how are you doing, Colonel Staquait?" said Hooft, completely unaware of his presence.

"Yeah, do you mind?" suggested Hugo. "We are playing a-."

But then the two men got up in fear as they saw their former superior standing right over them with his sword armed in his hand and his soldiers surrounding them. Even Tantor rose on his rear two feet, thinking that Colonel Staquait was the pirate, Blackbeard.

"Ahh, its Blackbeard!" he cried, trembling in fear. "Blackbeard, I tell you! Run for your lives!"

Just then, the soldiers emerged armed with guns loaded and ready to attack like wild animals although they were really soldiers doing their duty. Knowing that these soldiers would harm his new friends, Tarzan got up and shielded them from the soldiers, although it would do him no good.

"Take them," ordered Staquait and two soldiers approached them, ready to capture Hugo and Hooft.

Just then, Tarzan saw the tip of his spear and then looked up to see the rope that held the elevator rowboat. Reacting quickly, he grabbed the tip and threw it at the fastened rope on the trunk of the treehouse and the boat came dropping down on the soldiers, causing them to split apart.

"Get in!" cried Tarzan and Hugo and Hooft did as they were told and got inside the boat.

"Do we start rowing?" asked Hugo, completely oblivious to what was happening around them. Just then, Tarzan grabbed the broken piece of rope and pulled them up as he quickly began to surf the trees much to Colonel Staquait's annoyance.

"Men, get them!" he shouted, pointing his sword at Tarzan and the soldiers began firing at Tarzan as he dodged each bullet that was fired at him and the more times his men missed their targets, the more angrier he became. Just then, Tarzan tugged on the piece of rope again and Hugo and Hooft were flung from the boat and into Tarzan's arms as he was now carrying them through the trees.

"Hey, buddy!" remarked Hooft. "Nice Catch!"

So, Tarzan swung them through the trees and the more he surfed, the more times he dodged the bullets that were being fired at him. Just then, Jane ran in on the scene, waving her hands trying to get her husband to surrender Hugo and Hooft as well as nearly knocking over her father.

"Tarzan, wait!" she cried, trying to get Tarzan's attention. "You don't understand!"

Tarzan ignored his wife's callings and was getting confused with the directions that Hugo and Hooft were giving to keep Tarzan in line when it came to tree surfing. However, the soldiers were now beginning to get an edge on them and this made Hugo start to panic.

"Faster, Faster, Faster!" he cried, stepping on Tarzan's head blinding his vision.

"Hey, get off of his face, junior!" shouted Hooft. "He can't see!"

But, Tarzan quickly regained his balance and with each tight turn, he threw his friends into the air and caught them just as quickly as the soldiers continued to miss their shots.

"Tarzan, please wait!" called Jane, as she continued to run after them. Finally, just as Tarzan leapt from the trees and began to swing his friends on a vine, Colonel Staquait had enough and grabbed a soldier's rifle ready to finish the job himself.

"Give me that!" he cried and shot at the vine, breaking it and sending Tarzan, Hugo and Hooft, plummeting to the grounds below.

"Quickly, over here!" called Staquait to his men and they cut through the brushes towards their prey.

"Run!" called Tarzan and Hugo and Hooft got up to follow suit.

"You heard the man," said Hooft.

"Charge!" called Hugo, but just then they were stopped in their tracks and the Foreign Legion officers surrounded them.

"Or not," he said meekly and the soldiers approached them with their guns drawn. "Hi, fellas."

Tarzan swooped in and kicked the soldiers to the ground still trying to protect them. But, Jane, who had been following all of them, came over and finally had to tell Tarzan the truth.

"Tarzan, stop!" she gasped. "Hugo and Hooft are criminals."

So, the truth came out and Hugo and Hooft knew that their true identities were about to be revealed for all to hear and see…


	5. The Truth Comes Out

Part 1: The Fugitives

Chapter 5

"The Truth Comes Out"

"Hugo and Hooft are Criminals," said Jane, finally getting through to Tarzan after having chased him along with the soldiers of the French Foreign Legion. Tarzan was not totally convinced by this but Hugo and Hooft knew that their goose was cooked and that the truth about them was about to come out.

"Criminals?" asked Tarzan confusingly and he then went over and whispered to Jane totally oblivious to the situation around him. "No, there super-secret agents."

At long last, Jane had to tell Tarzan the truth about his new friends, feeling as though she did not want to live the nightmares she had with Clayton or Bobby for that matter. It was tough, but Jane knew that it had to be done.

"They lied, Tarzan," she said honestly and Tarzan, feeling hurt and a sense of anger crept over to them in a confused state.

"Is this true?" he asked crossly.

"True?" asked Hooft. "Well, truth, uh, well truth is in the eye of the beholder…"

"Is this true?!" asked Tarzan angrily and even more hurt and betrayed. Now, they had no other choice and Hugo and Hooft had to give up the ghost and confess.

"It's true," said Hooft, dejectedly.

"We're not super-secret agents," added Hugo, also dejectedly.

Hurt and betrayed, Tarzan ran off into the trees as Hugo and Hooft watched their only friend, disappear before their eyes.

"Tarzan, wait!" called Hugo, but he didn't come back and Jane was now feeling very guilty over how she turned two good men over to the authorities. After all, she didn't want to have a situation similar to Clayton be carried out and thought she was doing it for the common good and common welfare of herself, Tarzan and her father.

Just then, the handcuffs were once again slapped on Hugo and Hooft's wrists and Colonel Staquait stepped forward to give them their rights.

"Privates Hugo and Hooft," said Colonel Staquait, as he towered over them. "I hereby place you under arrest again."

He then walked away from them and placed his sword back in its holster and walked away from them much to Jane's confusion.

"It's a shame that you can only be executed once for your crimes," he said to himself and Jane began to get appalled by this. She only thought that Hugo and Hooft were going to just be placed under arrest and thrown in a jail cell. They didn't kill anyone and thus, they were ineligible to be executed, but Colonel Staquait thought otherwise.

"Executed?" gasped Jane. "What on Earth for?"

Colonel Staquait turned around, his lust growing even more and more deeper as he stared at Jane. For he knew that it was he who was going to reveal the whole truth about Hugo and Hooft, since he witnessed their actions first hand.

"The worst crime a soldier can commit, my dear," he said. "Refusing to obey a direct order."

"Insubordination?" Jane wondered. "Is that so serious?"

"It is when I am giving the order," replied Colonel Staquait. Now, Jane was getting more and more confused about this order and wanted to know the truth even more.

"What was the order?" she asked.

Now, Hugo and Hooft were about to reveal the truth behind their arrest and why they didn't do what they were told to do.

"Staquait ordered us to burn down a village," cried Hugo.

"We wouldn't do it!" added Hooft.

"No!" cried Hugo. "They were all women and children. Who would even dream of killing women and children? Not us, believe me!"

But, Colonel Staquait stood his ground and was determined to make sure his officers paid the ultimate price.

"When an officer gives an order," said Colonel Staquait. "It is a soldier's duty to carry it out. He doesn't whine nonsense about killing women and children."

Jane was shocked by what she was hearing and seeing before her very eyes. It was bad enough to just burn down a village of women and children. But killing them? That was going against with what she was taught way back in Sunday school back in England.

"Now, if you'll excuse us, madam," said Colonel Staquait. "These two men have a date with the executioner."

So, he and his men left with Hugo and Hooft as their captives leaving Jane sad and heartbroken by what Staquait was saying to her. Realizing her error, she ran off to find Tarzan who was in a nearby tree, looking glum over Hugo and Hooft's betrayal with Terk and Tantor for company.

After all, Tarzan could not believe that he had been tricked to a point where he seemed to gain the trust of men who aside from Jane and Archimedes, were the most trustworthy ones he could ever know. Now, it appeared that trust had all but disappeared.

"And to think of all the times I have been hurt," remarked Tantor, who felt just as hurt as Tarzan. "I'll never trust again!"

"Well, you can't trust anyone who's body is at least 50% covered with hair," added Terk. "You hear me? 50%!"

Just then, Jane ran over and saw Tarzan in the trees as Tantor bent down to lift her into the tree to be with Tarzan and his friends.

"Tarzan!" she called. "I've been looking all over for you. We must rescue Hugo and Hooft at once!"

But, Tarzan ignored his wife's pleas and simply looked away from Jane, sensing as though she may have something to do with Hugo and Hooft's capture.

"Uh, excuse me?" suggested Terk. "Are you trying to play mind games with us?"

"I'm confused," added Tantor, trying to make sense of the situation in question. "Are they good guys or bad guys?"

"No," said Jane. "They're heroes actually, if you could believe that."

This made Tarzan confused as now Jane was trying to tell him that the two men who lied to him in the first place were not really criminals at all.

"Wait, wait," said Tarzan, raising his arm to stop Jane. "You said they were criminals."

"Well, well, they are," stuttered Jane. "Rather, those three, uh… oh!"

Finally, Jane had to reveal the truth that was in her mind all this time. For she knew that she just had a taste of her own medicine from that lesson she had given Tarzan and his friends a while ago about judging a book by its cover.

"You see, sometimes," she said. "The people in authority, the ones giving the orders, making the laws, they were the one who were the real criminals."

Jane lowered her head down in depression and despair upon saying those words. For now, she knew the horror that she had unleashed upon her family.

"You mean, like that man back there?" said Tarzan, realizing the full truth about what was happening.

"Colonel Staquait," explained Jane. "Only, I didn't see it with the fancy uniform and the badges on his arms and I assumed he was the one in the right."

Tarzan smiled at this knowing that Jane was getting a taste of her own medicine based on the lesson she had taught Tarzan earlier that week.

"So you judged him?" asked Tarzan. "By his cover."

"Yes, I know," she replied. "Stung by my own metaphor and now Staquait is going to kill Hugo and Hooft."

Realizing the truth, Tarzan rose to his feet and stared out over at the area where the French Foreign Legion were encamped at.

"No, he's not," said Tarzan, now more than ready to save his friends from certain death as the skies overhead began to flash with thunder, setting the stage for the first of several battles against Colonel Staquait and the French Foreign Legion…


	6. A Date With the Executioner

Part 1: The Fugitives

Chapter 6

"A Date with the Executioner"

Inside a tent that was isolated from the rest of the Foreign Legion camp, Hugo and Hooft were chained together awaiting their fate. Neither one of them knew what methods Staquait was going to use to execute them, but for all they knew, the end was drawing close for them. Both men were raised to obey the Ten Commandments and while neither one of them knew it at the time, God was going to work out a small miracle to save them. However, they were in the spot that they were currently in right now, a spot that neither one of them wanted to be in.

"You know, Hooft," said Hugo as he looked at his friend. "I just want you to know that wherever we end up in whether it is Heaven or Hell, I want you to know that we had some swell adventures together."

"I hear you, my friend," replied Hooft to his friend. "I just can't help but think of my wife and my kids. There they are back in the States probably wondering what is happening to me right now. If only I could see them again, just this once."

"Me too," added Hugo. "I'm also thinking my girlfriend. Heck, I was even going to propose to her in a few months. Guess that's not going to happen."

The thoughts of their loved ones were crossing their minds at a mile per minute, knowing that at that moment, their days of living on this Earth would be coming to an end and only a small miracle would be coming out of all of this. In fact, they were also thinking about the village Staquait wanted to burn. A village filled with innocent women and children. To them, why Staquait would attack a village was a mystery to them, but they had a sense why Staquait wanted to do so.

"But, I cannot help but wonder," said Hugo, trying to break free of his bonds. "Why would Staquait have us do such a thing?"

Hooft who was also trying to break free of his own bonds, was also thinking the same thing as his friend. For they were taught that adultery was against the Ten Commandments and that they knew that Staquait would be violating one of them and that deep down, both men knew that Staquait was never born to obey the word of God.

"Beats me," replied Hooft. "I am beginning to think that Staquait may have been planning something perverted and I don't know what it is, but I am thinking it is something disgusting."

"We got to do something, Hooft," suggested Hugo. "If only we could get out of these chains."

Just then, a Foreign Legion officer came into the tent and pulled Hugo and Hooft to their feet, releasing them of their bonds, before dragging them out into the open where Colonel Staquait was waiting for them. He stood in front of them with a sneering look on his face as if to say that he was looking forward to ridding the Earth of Hugo and Hooft. Both men looked at each other silently, knowing that now this was the end for them.

"I considered simply throwing you fools off of that cliff," he said, turning them around and showing them the cliff that was behind them, which was a long way down had Staquait considered the move. But, of course, being a man of dignified manner, he had something quite else in mind.

"But I decided on a more historic approach," he finished, pulling on a dark green tarp to reveal a guillotine fully ready to cut itself some traitorous soldiers named Hugo and Hooft. Both men stared at it with blank expressions realizing that Staquait was going to behead them and then throw their decapitated bodies off of the cliff.

"Well, that's very thoughtful," said Hugo, being oblivious and trying to make light of the situation. "Just take a little off of the sides, please."

But Hooft knew the seriousness of the situation and elbowed his friend, trying to convince him of the situation that they were in.

"Actually, Hugo," he said, making a slitting motion with his throat. "I think he is planning to take a little off of the top, if you get my meaning."

Now, Hugo was worried and took a nervous gulp knowing that he was not going to die in one piece. In fact, seeing the grim expression that Hooft had on his face made him realize the severity of what was going to happen to them. In fact, he knew now that he was planning on begging for mercy.

"Hey, you don't understand," he whimpered. "I don't look good in a brush cut."

But, Staquait refused to listen and being the not so patient man that he was, decided that the time was right to carry out the executions, in his mind at least, of his two most dishonest soldiers.

"Step right up," he said, extending his sword out to the guillotine. Just then, his lieutenant stepped forward to the two men with an equally grim expression on his face.

"Any last requests?" he said.

"Before you kill me," begged Hugo shaking like a scared dog with its tail between its legs. "I want you to tell my wife and children that I love them very much and tell them that their father was a hero for not carrying out orders to harm others."

"I beg to differ," chuckled Staquait mockingly. "We'll tell your children that their father died a thief and a coward and a disgrace to the French Foreign Legion. Bring him forward."

The soldiers pushed Hooft forward as if to say that he was the first to go and Hugo watched helplessly as his lifelong friend was pushed to the guillotine. Hugo looked up as if to say to God to give something, anything that would spare him and his friend from this sorry end that they were about to have. Struggling against the soldiers that were holding him, Hooft was thrown to the gallows and a soldier wearing a black executioner's mask was in place ready to lower the blade that would decapitate them.

Meanwhile, Tarzan, Jane and Terk were riding on Tantor's back as the nervous elephant charged faster and faster towards the camp following Hooft's screams and the more louder they were heard, the closer they came.

"We're almost there!" cried Jane. "I hope we're not too late."

"We're not too late," said Tarzan, a look of determination in his eyes as he leapt from Tantor's back and grabbing a vine, began to swing towards the source of Hooft's screams.

"I love you, Maddie," cried Hooft. "I love you with all my heart."

But, Staquait ignored his pleas and turned his attention towards the executioner, who had his hand placed on the rope that would lower the blade.

"Prepare to taste some justice," he said evilly and was about to give the order when a yell was heard through the trees. Just then, Tarzan swept out of the jungles and swung into the soldiers guarding Hugo and this gave Hooft the opportunity to get up and get away.

The first battle against the French Foreign Legion had just begun…


	7. Rescue From The Devils

Part 1: The Fugitives

Chapter 7

"Rescue from the Devils"

Hugo and Hooft could hardly believe that Tarzan, who was hurt by them earlier, had returned to rescue them from the death that was nearly inevitable to them. After all, Tarzan still deeply cared about them despite the fact that they lied to him about being secret agents. Of course, this gave the two men a chance to escape the fate that was bestowed upon them. Of course, Colonel Staquait was enraged by Tarzan's interference and swung his sword at him, trying to kill him. When Staquait lost his balance for a moment, the two soldiers that were behind Hugo and Hooft raised their rifles and attempted to shoot Tarzan. But, the king of the jungle was far too quick for them and the more times they shot at Tarzan, the more quicker he moved from them. Just then, seizing his chance to swing again, Tarzan knocked down the executioner and snatched the rope from him, swinging around to knock over a soldier.

Just then, three soldiers that were firing at Tarzan felt the sudden rumbling of the ground beneath them, only to reveal Tantor with Jane and Terk on his back stampeding into the campground.

"Attack, Attack!" cried Tantor, trumpeting as he entered with the guards scrambling to get out of the way. Some opened fire at Tantor, causing Jane and Terk to hold on for dear life.

"Please," thought Jane, as she ducked down from the bullets. "I don't want to die here, right now."

But just then, Tantor knew that it was already getting far too dangerous for him to be in the line of fire and turned around trying to escape the bullets that were being fired upon him.

"Retreat, Retreat!" he cried and as he was trying to escape, one of his tusks caught itself onto one of the tents causing to fling into his face and blinding him from his sight.

"I'm blind! I'm blind!" he screamed as he began to trek onto the tents, destroying them and squashing them flat with his weight. The soldiers once again ducked out of the way trying to avoid getting trampled by the blind elephant. Unfortunately, the longer the tent was on his face, the more destruction Tantor was causing.

Just then, he knocked over a lantern causing the fire to spill out of the lantern and spread throughout the camp like a forest fire. This distracted Colonel Staquait and for a moment Tarzan had the upper hand, noticing the knot that was around Staquait's wrist and Tarzan saw his sword being ripped out of his hands and Staquait watched as the guillotine came swiftly down not decapitating anyone as he had intended to do so with Hugo and Hooft.

Now more determined than ever, Staquait began to chase Tarzan as he leapt onto the guillotine and attempted to swing away from Staquait. When Staquait ended up missing, he turned around to see Tarzan's legs hit him knocking him back and knocking his hat off of his head.

With Staquait momentarily knocked unconscious, Tarzan saw Tantor as he destroyed the guillotine and ran over to him, removing the green tent off of his face thus, restoring his ability to see. In fact, Terk was amazed by how much damage Tantor had done to the camp.

"Hey, not bad," remarked Terk as she surveyed the damage. "You're a one elephant stampede."

But, Jane knew that she had to know where Hugo and Hooft were. For she knew that even though she was the one who led Staquait to them in the first place, Jane wanted to see them alive as much as Tarzan did.

"Where's Hugo and Hooft?" she called to Tarzan, but, Tarzan could not see them at all. Just then, they saw Hugo and Hooft attempting to run from the scene only to end up at the edge of the cliff that Staquait wanted to push them off of earlier. The two men looked over to each other and realizing that the time had come, turned to each other one last time.

"Well, this is truly it," cried Hugo. "See you in JC's place, buddy."

"Yeah," added Hooft. "Save me a seat will you?"

Just then, Staquait who had quickly recovered from being knocked out by Tarzan, came up to the two men, brandishing his sword tightly in his hands.

"Nowhere left to run," he said, swinging his sword at them. "I shall now what I should have done a long time ago and that to dispose of you myself."

"Hey now," gasped Hugo. "Don't we get another last request or something?"

But, Staquait had run out of patience and decided that the time was right to end the lives of Hugo and Hooft once and for all.

Just then, however, Tarzan leapt in front of his friends trying to once again protect them from the evil leader of the French Foreign Legion. Staquait found this to be quite amusing and decided to finish off Tarzan as well as Hugo and Hooft.

"Ah, very well my primitive friend," he chuckled evilly. "We will settle this mano e mano."

He then swung his sword at Tarzan and once again, the ape man began to dodge his attacker's advances on him. Staquait managed to corner Tarzan against a tree and unfortunately for him, Tarzan ducked out of the way causing Staquait's sword to get caught in the tree. But just as he was trying to get the sword loose, Tarzan came back towards him and elbowed him in the face, knocking Staquait back down to the ground. But, he didn't stay down for long and rose to his hands and knees as if to say that he was going to surrender to Tarzan.

"I have truly met my match," he said, gasping and feigning surrender. Tarzan thought that Staquait was giving up, but then he grabbed his sword from the tree and cut a series of vines onto Tarzan, rendering him completely helpless. As Tarzan struggled against his bonds, Staquait looked down at his new enemy with apparent victory deep in his eyes.

"Never send an ape to do a man's job," he said to himself as Jane watched from a distance while still on top of Tantor.

"Tarzan! No!" she gasped in horror as Staquait heard Jane's scream and looked over towards her. Once again, his arousement of her began to grow, but then he turned back towards Hugo and Hooft, who could only watch as their jungle friend struggled to get free from the vines. Just then, Hooft got an idea on how to get Staquait away from Tarzan.

"Hey, buddy," he whispered to Hugo. "You thinking what I am thinking?"

"Yeah," said Hugo excitedly. "Let's do it."

The two men charged towards their superior as fast as they could, but Staquait saw they were coming towards him and ducked down, sending them plummeting over the cliff much to the shock and horror of Tarzan, Jane and their animal friends.

"Hugo! Hooft! No!" cried Tarzan as Staquait chuckled to himself, knowing that his former traitors were done for supposedly.

"Don't worry," he said, turning his full attention back to Tarzan with his sword deep in hand. "You're about to join them."

But Jane would not allow herself to see her husband die and grabbed onto a vine and swung over towards Colonel Staquait, trying to protect Tarzan.

"Don't come any closer, Colonel!" cried Jane, using her body to shield Tarzan. "If you kill him, you'll have to kill me too!"

"Get out of the way, woman," said Staquait. "Unless you want to join him and those two dolts as well."

But, Jane stood her ground as Tarzan was now beginning to admire his wife's bravery. For he was now beginning to see that Jane was no longer that proper Englishwoman that she was when they first met.

"I'm stopping you from breaking the law, Colonel!" she said defiantly.

"I am the law!" he said and taking his sword, he sliced at Jane's yellow shirt, slicing at the left shoulder, causing Jane to fall down in pain and agony.

"When I'm done," he said, already planning his next move. "I'll have my way with you as soon as I am done with you, Tarzan."

But Tarzan could only growl and leapt at Staquait, pushing him back and knocking him to the ground and as Tarzan moved in for the kill, Staquait took his left foot and tripped Tarzan over onto his front. Once he was down for the count, Staquait got up and grabbed a flaming stick, attempting to burn Tarzan alive as Jane watched helplessly clutching her shoulder tightly. But Tarzan saw a weak point and pushed Staquait back onto the ground as his soldiers approached him and Tarzan brandishing their rifles waiting for the moment to open fire on Tarzan.

"Put down your weapons!" ordered Staquait. "Now!" So, his men did as they were told and lowered their weapons. At that point, Staquait knew that his time was done.

"Our mission here," he gasped. "Is through."

But Tarzan, filled with anger over Hugo and Hooft's apparent death as well as the injury done to Jane, simply wanted Staquait to leave and not return.

"Go," he whispered angrily. "Leave this jungle."

"I will go," Staquait said as he rose to his feet. "After all, I said I would hunt them to the ends of the Earth. And it appears that I have."

But, just as Staquait was leaving, he looked back at Jane as Tarzan ran over to check on his wife. Staquait could once again feel the arousement that was coming from inside his body for he knew that this would not be the last time he would see Jane nor Hugo and Hooft, for he knew that they were still alive despite jumping off of the cliff.

"One day, my dear," he whispered to himself. "I will come back and make you mine."

So, he and his men left to return to Cape Doom while Tarzan and Jane got up and walked over towards the cliff as Terk and Tantor joined them.

"Hey, what happened to Hooft and Hugo?" asked Terk.

"Gone," said Tarzan sadly.

"Oh, boy," sighed Tantor. "One minute, they are pulling out a peanut from behind your ear and the next, they're gone. What does it all mean?"

"I got a little something in my eye," cried Terk, trying to hold back tears. But, their mourning did not last very long as they suddenly heard voices coming from over the side.

"Hey, hello up there!" called Hugo. "We could use a little help down here."

They all looked down to see Hugo and Hooft hanging from a very strong branch just a few feet from the edge of the cliff.

"Hey, nature boy," called Hooft. "Don't leave us hanging down here."

So, Tantor grabbed the two men and pulled them up from the side of the cliff to safety. Both men were glad to be alive and when they saw Jane's injured shoulder, they each took a piece of their shirts and tied them around her shoulder to stop the bleeding.

"Blood spooks me," shuddered Hugo. "Did you have to cut in so close, Jane?"

But, Jane just gave them a look and that got them off of her as Hooft looked around for Colonel Staquait.

"Hey," he remarked. "What happened to Colonel Staquait?"

"He's gone," said Tarzan happily. "He left because he thought you were dead."

"Right," said Hooft, feigning. "That was our strategy. To play dead, you know how that is."

So, they all shared a laugh as they got on Tantor's back and began to make their way back to the treehouse.

Meanwhile, Colonel Staquait was back on the Foreign Legion's boat and making their way towards Cape Doom. However, he could still sense Hugo and Hooft were still alive and just maybe, once he and his men regrouped, he would return to the jungle and finish what he started and once he did, no one would be able to stop him from finishing his goals: to have Hugo, Hooft and Tarzan dead and to have Jane as his trophy…


	8. A New Fresh Start

Part 1: The Fugitives

Chapter 8

"A New Fresh Start"

Following their near brush with death at the hands of Colonel Staquait and his men, Hugo and Hooft rode with Jane and Tarzan aboard Tantor back to the treehouse. However, Jane could not help but wonder what their plans were now since they were no longer the super-secret agents that they once said they were. After all, she wanted to return to the life that she had before all this madness happened to her and Tarzan.

"So," she said to Hugo and Hooft. "What are you two heroes going to do now?"

"Well, toots," replied Hooft. "We'd just figure we'd moved back in with you guys."

"Yeah," laughed Hugo. "Speaking of which, what's for dinner tonight?"

Jane could not help but laugh to herself on what Hugo and Hooft were saying to her. As much as she despised having them around, they were somewhat uplifting and funny to be around.

"I have a better idea," she chuckled and the next day after one more night of being with Hugo and Hooft, Jane and Tarzan brought them down to the Trading Post where Renard Dumont was just about to open for business.

"Ah, my friends," he said, opening out his arms in a welcoming glance. "It's so nice to see you all again. What can I do for you today?"

"Actually, Monseiur Dumont," said Jane as she pushed Hugo and Hooft forward towards him. "I think we have these two men who may just be able to be hard workers for you."

Dumont walked over and inspected Hugo and Hooft, wondering if they were to work hard and get tasks done just as much as his other workers. Giving their good natured attitudes, it seemed that this was going to be a match made in heaven, at least in Jane's mind.

"Hmm," said Dumont as he finished his inspection of Hugo and Hooft. "I suppose I could take these two in. They start tomorrow."

Jane and Tarzan smiled at this, knowing that Hugo and Hooft were still going to be around, but now they would be staying at the trading post instead of at the treehouse. A few days later, they returned and Hugo and Hooft decided to spend their breaks by doing some more of their dice games and Jane and Tarzan brought Archimedes, Terk and Tantor along with them as well.

"Oh ho!" laughed Archimedes. "Seven!"

Unfortunately for him, he had to surrender several items over to the trading post for them to be sold much to his dismay as he saw Manu take several items away from him.

"Aw, tough luck professor," remarked Hugo, placing a hand on his shoulder. "It always happens in this game, believe me."

"But, but," stammered Archimedes. "I could have sworn that seven was a lucky number."

"No, pops," replied Hooft. "You're thinking of winter rules."

"Yeah," added Hugo. "This is summer."

Of course, they were in Africa where it would always be summer unless if they went up into the mountains, where it would be frozen. However, this move satisfied Jane as she watch them gamble along with Dumont and Tarzan.

"What do you think?" she asked Dumont.

"They can start tomorrow," he replied, much to her delight.

"Just imagine," chuckled Jane as she turned over to Tarzan. "Hugo and Hooft putting in an honest day's work."

"Work?" remarked Dumont, as he watched his two new employees gambling. "Yes. Honest? I'm not so certain."

As they continued to watch, Archimedes was still dumbfounded over the loss of his newly forfeited items and Hugo walked over to Archimedes and attempted to calm him down.

"Hey, Professor," said Hugo, placing a hand on his shoulder. "If I were you, you know what'd I would do you?"

"Uh, what should I do?" asked Archimedes, nervously. "Should I double down, you say?"

"Right you are your smartness," said Hugo, handing him back the dice.

"Only way to turn that streak around," said Hooft and Archimedes got back down on his knees and began to double down.

"Come on now," cried Archimedes. "Daddy needs a new pair of buns and burners!"

He rolled the dice and it came up with one dot on one side and another dot on the other. Hugo and Hooft groaned at this and Archimedes was slightly confused at this.

"What's the matter?" he asked. "I had a good role, didn't I?"

"Actually, professor," said Hugo nervously. "I'd hate to tell you this, but…"

"You rolled snake eyes," added Hooft grimily. "You lose."

Archimedes let out a disgusted groan and lowered his head in shame and disgust upon hearing that he had lost.

"Don't worry, daddy," said Jane as she walked over to comfort her father. "There will be other times. You just got to practice, I suppose."

"Oh, you're right, Janey," he sighed. "I suppose you are right."

"Of course, I am," giggled Jane. "Now, perk up and Hugo and Hooft will teach you again."

So, Archimedes did as he was told and went back to learning how to gamble with Hugo and Hooft. Jane walked back over and at that moment, Dumont realized something that Jane needed to know.

"Actually, Jane," he said. "There was a telegram for you and your father that came in today."

"Oh, really," she said. "What is it?"

Dumont walked over and picked up the piece of paper that had arrived at the trading post earlier in the day. He handed Jane the telegram and read it quietly to herself. After a few moments, she looked up with excitement and turned back towards Archimedes.

"Daddy!" she called and unfortunately for Archimedes, this caused him to lose his concentration and roll yet another snake eyes.

"Yes, Jane?" he said in annoyance.

"I'm sorry to interrupt your game," she said. "But I have the most wonderful news."

This made Archimedes stop what he was doing and he got up to face his daughter with a smile as wide as the English Channel.

"Well, you seem very excited about something my dear," he remarked. "Could you care to tell me what it is?"

"It's from England," said Jane happily. "Eleanor, Greenley, Hazel! They're coming here for a visit."

Tarzan was confused by why Jane was so excited and happy and that he wanted to understand why. He crawled over and stood up next to Jane.

"Who are Eleanor, Greenley and Hazel?" wondered Tarzan.

"Why, they are friends of mine," answered Jane. "Very dear childhood friends of mine from England. Oh, you'll love them Tarzan."

Tarzan was confused by this as he never knew that Jane had other friends in her social ladder. As he walked away for a moment, he had made new friends in Hugo and Hooft and wondered what the outcome would be of a visit quite like this. However, deep down, he felt that the danger that Staquait and his men possessed had not yet been eradicated and that their danger was still felt as far away as Cape Doom, where they were about to process a series of new prisoners and one of them was Jane's ex-fiancee…


	9. A New Shipment of Inmates

Part 1: The Fugitives

Chapter 9

"A new shipment of inmates"

As Hugo and Hooft were settling in to their new surroundings at the Trading Post, Colonel Staquait was back at Cape Doom overseeing a new shipment of inmates that had just arrived. The newly brought prisoners were all chained together in several rows. The first row was those who were serving short sentences; the second row was for those who were serving long sentences; the third row was for those serving life sentences and the fourth row was for those who were on death row. Yes, this was the way that Cape Doom operated and Colonel Staquait looked down on the prisoners and smiled evilly at them.

Upon arrival, the prisoners were stripped of their clothing and once they were stripped, they were rechained and led out into the courtyard where the hard labor was done. Colonel Staquait stood from atop of a balcony and stared down at his prisoners, who were completely naked with their black and white stripped uniforms next to them.

"Welcome, prisoners," he called out to them below. "This is your home now. You have been convicted of crimes ranging from petty theft to capital murder to terrorism. The world has disposed of you from her life and now you will live the rest of your days here. You will live the life of an outcast and be treated as such. Disobey orders and suffer the consequences of what Cape Doom has to offer. So forget the world as the world has forgotten you. So now, put on your clothes."

Doing as they were told, the prisoners put on their uniforms and those who had trouble putting them on were beaten by the guards for not being in sync with the others. In fact, one of the prisoners who was witnessing all of this was Bobby Canler, Jane's former fiancée serving a life sentence for attempting to assassinate the Queen of England. Yes, he wanted to do it to make a better life for England but it appeared that his intentions were not that good after all.

Once their uniforms were put on, the prisoners were led to their cells and those who were serving more severe sentences were placed in more confining cells. Bobby was one of those who were put into the confining cells because he was convicted of attempted murder. Once that he was put in his cell, a small voice came out from a small hole next to his cell.

"Hey," the voice whispered. "You're Bobby Canler, aren't you?"

Bobby heard the voice and when there were no guards around, he crept over to the small hole and spoke to the voice coming from the next cell over.

"Yes," he whispered. "Who are you?"

"The name is Antoine," called the voice. "Antoine Daniel, I'm serving time for petty theft."

"Then why are you in here?" asked Bobby. "I thought those who were accused of minimal crimes were placed in the other cells with the other low convicted prisoners."

"I know," said the voice. "I'm only 14 years old and my mother asked the man who runs this place to put me in here."

Bobby was shocked by all of this and wanted to know right then and there why a young boy like Antoine was in here. In fact, he had witnessed young boys Antoine's age being imprisoned in the tower of London for petty crimes and yet they were released after a short period of time.

"If you don't mind my asking," asked Bobby. "How long have you been sentenced?"

"I've been sentenced to life imprisonment," replied Antione dejectedly. "What about you?"

"I've also been sentenced to life imprisonment," replied Bobby. "I was planning to kill the Queen of England and rid my country of her tyrannical ways. But, you can't be sentenced to life imprisonment for a simple crime like petty theft."

"I know," replied Antoine. "My mother had asked the judge to sentence me to life imprisonment so she could disown me. I think she lied to the judge so that I could never be in society again. My mother was a prostitute and treated me very badly."

The more he heard from Antoine, the more shocked Bobby had become of his new friend's predicament.

"Didn't your father say anything to her in your defense?" asked Bobby.

"My mother said that he had washed his hands of me," replied Antoine. "If I ever get out of here, I want to find a family that would be supportive of me and that would make my whole life worthwhile."

Bobby looked down shockingly and just then the guard came over and peeked through the cell and saw Bobby looking out through the prison bars of his cell and even though he thought that he heard something, he ignored the conversation that Bobby was having with his neighbor and returned to his duty of patrolling the prisoners in the wing.

"Antoine," he said. "I want you to listen to me. I'm going to get you out of here somehow. There is going to be a family out there who would want a boy like you and that would mean very much to them. But, if you are going to survive in a place like this, you have to do what they say and if you don't, you may never get out of here alive. Do you understand?"

"I do," replied Antoine and the conversation was finished as Bobby looked back out over the night sky that fell over the prison and thought of his earlier life with Jane.

He knew that Jane was married to Tarzan, but there was a moment if he could just see her again and apologize to her for all he had done to her, it would mean the world to him. But, as he returned to being in his solitary confinement, he overheard the sounds of Colonel Staquait and several of his highest ranking officers planning something.

"Gentlemen," he said. "I have a feeling that we were tricked by Tarzan and those two dolts. We need to return to those jungles and recaptured those two idiots and keep them here forever."

"How can we?" said a lieutenant. "With that wild jungle man out there, there is no way we could find those two."

"That's where you are wrong," said Staquait. "If you listen to me and do as you are told, you will see why that capturing Hugo and Hooft will be much more easier this time."

Bobby was shocked at this, hearing the word Tarzan meant that Jane was going to be put in mortal danger. Little did he realize of the true danger that would befall Jane just around the corner…


	10. Visit From a Loan Shark

Part 1: The Fugitives

Chapter 10

"Visit From a Loan Shark"

In the days that followed Colonel Staquait recent attempt to capture them, Hugo and Hooft settled in to their new roles as workers at Dumont's trading post. The French businessman was pretty impressed by their work ethetic and their customer service skills, while not the best, seemed reasonable enough. The more they worked hard, the more money that they got. Of course, they still had time to be with Tarzan and Jane, who had now come to like them for who they were. In fact, Jane was starting to warm up to them and while she never had any many male friends aside from Bobby and eventually Tarzan, Hugo and Hooft seemed to be more and more of an exception.

One day, Hugo and Hooft were helping Dumont close the trading post when he approached the two men with important news regarding a famous visitor that was coming to the jungle on Safari.

"Well, gentlemen," said Dumont. "Once again you have proven yourselves to be loyal and honest workers. But, I have some news for you that I need to share with both of you."

Hugo and Hooft stopped what they were doing and walked over to their boss, who had a paper in his hand.

"Whatcha got there, Monsieur Dumont?" asked Hugo eagerly. "Are you giving us a vacation of some sorts?"

"Hey," added Hooft. "You know Florida seems pretty nice this time of year. Then again, it always is."

Dumont could not help but laugh at himself in regards to what his employees had to say. But, decided to focus on what was in his hands.

"Nice try, you two," he said. "However, here at the trading post, we not only expect every day customers and your friends Tarzan and Jane, but also highly important guests and what I have here is a notice from Joey Marx, the manager of the heavyweight champion of the world, One Punch Mullargan."

"Wait a second," said Hooft, upon hearing the name Joey Marx. "Did you say, Joey Marx?"

"I did," said Dumont. "Do you know him?"

Hugo and Hooft looked at each other with worry upon hearing that name. For they knew that Joey Marx was a not just a former acquaintance of theirs, but also a loan shark who always said that Hugo and Hooft still owed a great deal of money to him.

"How shall I put this, Monsieur Dumont?" said Hooft. "Let's just say that Joey was the one that made us go into the Foreign Legion in the first place."

"We joined to make some money," added Hugo nervously. "But what happened as a short term stay ended up turning into the position that we find ourselves in."

Dumont didn't really care for this, but nevertheless, he decided to focus on the task at hand and all the next day, Hugo and Hooft along with the other workers cleaned and prepped the Trading Post for One Punch Mullargan's arrival. As they cleaned, Hugo and Hooft were growing more and antsier over the upcoming visit from their former loan shark.

"I can't believe this, Hooft," moaned Hugo as he and Hooft finished cleaning the spare bedrooms. "Out of all the people to visit this jungle and it had to be Joey."

"I know," said Hooft. "We still haven't paid him in full for the damages that we owe him. Never forget why we joined the foreign legion in the first place."

"We've got to do something," whimpered Hugo. "I know, we'll stay with Jungle Boy and Jane. That way, we'll lay low until Joey leaves."

"That probably won't work," said Hooft, remembering their previous stay at the treehouse. "You know how Lady Jane was when we stayed with them. We'll just go with the flow until they leave, how about that, Junior?"

"If you say so," remarked Hugo gravely and the two men returned to their duties at hand.

The next morning, Hugo and Hooft joined their boss as Tarzan, Jane, Archimedes, Terk and Tantor arrived at the Trading Post to await the arrival of One Punch Mullargan and his entourage.

"Well, morning everyone," said Hugo, trying to sound friendly. "Hope you are ready for a rum tooting visit."

Dumont gave the portly man a scowl and Hugo quickly cleared his throat and cleaned up his poor choice of words.

"Sorry about that," he said embarrassingly. "Still working on it."

But then, Hooft turned his attention towards Jane, who was wearing her yellow dress. Ever since marrying Tarzan, she only wore it for special occasions and today was indeed a special occasion.

"My, my," he said to her, admiring the fact how beautiful Jane looked in her favorite dress. "Don't you look mighty pretty, Lady Jane?"

He then grabbed her gloved hand and kissed it, causing Jane to giggle slightly.

"Well," she said. "Thank you. Didn't you teach them some manners, Monsieur Dumont?"

"I might have," he said. "You never know what to expect of these two."

He then looked at Tarzan who was slightly confused at what he just witnessed. He remembered doing the same motion on the last night of their honeymoon and up until then, Tarzan thought only he could do that.

Hooft walked back over to his friend and his boss and elbowed Hugo slightly.

"Ouch," remarked Hugo. "What was that for?"

"Act your age, junior," replied Hooft. "Jane is all dressed up today, so show some manners."

"Well, sorry," snapped Hugo nervously. "I don't know if I'll be acting my age when old Joey shows up waiting for the moment to squeeze our paychecks right out of our pockets."

Hooft could understand his friends anxiety and tried to diffuse the situation right then and there. Hugo hated Joey more than him and Hooft wanted to help Hugo, but he couldn't back out of his boss and their new job now just because a former enemy of theirs was coming here.

"You know what?" said Hooft, looking over towards Jane, Tarzan, Archimedes and their animal friends walking out to the docks. "Just focus on how pretty Jane looks. It will take your mind off of Joey until he arrives. He's not staying here forever you know, so just stay relaxed and you will be fine."

"You sure about that?" asked Hugo as he and Hooft walked out to the docks. "Will it work?"

"I hope so," said Hooft, who was now starting to get nervous just like his friend. "I'm more nervous with how Joey is going to act when he sees us for the first time in a long time."

Neither one of them knew how the visit was going to be. But one thing was for sure, Joey Marx was no Colonel Staquait and neither one of them knew how this reunion was going to turn out…


	11. The Loan Shark Arrives

Part 1: The Fugitives

Chapter 11

"The Loan Shark Arrives"

As Hugo and Hooft waited along with the others at the trading post for their arrival, a man in a gray pinstripe suit and his two companions, a reporter and One Punch Mullargan, were aboard a steamboat travelling along the river towards the trading post. Throughout most of the journey, he just stood along the side flipping a silver dollar as frequently as he could. His name was Joey Marx and he was accompanying his charge One Punch Mullargan to the jungle for an African Safari. However, based on the way he was currently feeling, perhaps it would have been best for all of them had he not gone to Africa. One Punch was clearly seasick and spent a good portion of the journey vomiting off the side of the boat.

"Ugh," he groaned as the heavyweight champion vomited over the side for the umpteenth time. "Oh, Joey, I'm gonna start punching over the side of this boat if we don't stop, understand?"

"Almost there, Champ," he said smiling as he walked over to Max Liebling, the reporter who was accompanying the two men to the jungle to document the heavyweight's jungle safari.

"As he has mastered so many foes in the ring," he said, writing down on a notebook of paper. "One Punch now confronts the jungle, facing down any beasts foolish enough to cross his path."

He finished writing his notes just as Joey walked over to him. The young reporter was not exactly pleased with his work and it was clear to see why he wasn't very enthustiastic about it.

"Aw, Joey," he moaned as he was about to tear his writings off of his notebook. "Doesn't anybody ever read this slop?"

"Are you kidding?" remarked Joey. "This is the best publicity stunt we've pulled yet. One Punch's fans are gonna be dying to be hearing all about his thrilling African safari. Just be sure to include how great the guy really is, okay?"

He gave Max a wink and Max in return gave him a much worried look on his face, for he knew that Joey was really on this safari for one reason and it was not for the publicity. However, being the loyal reporter that he was, chose to continue playing along with the stunt.

"Yeah," he chuckled nervously. "But he's not."

"They don't want to know that," replied Joey. "Look, the champ's a hero to millions back home and just give them what they want to hear, okay?"

"Yes, sir," said Max nervously as One Punch once again threw up over the side of the boat.

"Oh, I think I'm gonna be sick," he groaned. "Joey, quick, give me a hat."

When no one agreed to honor One Punch's request for a puke hat, he once again threw up on the side as Joey walked over to the bow of the steamboat with the silver dollar still in his hand. Of course, Max could see that One Punch's manager was not just there for the safari.

"But, I could not help but wonder sir," he said to him. "You seem to have your mind on a different goal on this safari."

"What do you mean?" he asked sharply. "What makes you so sure you think I am up to something?"

Of course, Max was curious. After all, he was a reporter and a reporter had to get all of the facts for his story, no matter how big and no matter how small.

"Well, I noticed you seemed to be flipping your coin a lot," answered Max. "You're also muttering about two guys who owe you a lot of money. Can you tell me who they are?"

Knowing that his reporter was up to something, Joey placed his arm around Max's shoulder and much like a friend, he was very calm and content with what he said.

"Listen, Max," said Joey. "You need to know something that they didn't teach you in journalism school. Reporters can't get all the facts and that they cannot get into other people's business without permission, so if I were you, I'd stay focus on this safari and let me handle my personal matters, comprende?"

Max did as he was told and decided to let go of his suspicions. Meanwhile, back at the trading post, Archimedes was reading a newspaper to Jane, Tarzan and their animal friends about One Punch's recent heavyweight battle.

"'And with one swing of his mighty fist," he read. "One Punch Mullargan, heavyweight champion of the world, vanquished another foe.' What a rousing story."

He then closed the newspaper and turned his attention to Terk, who clearly didn't have single clue as to what the professor was talking about.

"Any sign of him, Monsieur Dumont?" he asked.

"None yet," he replied.

"You know," said Archimedes. "I did quite a little bit of boxing myself back at University."

And to show that he could still do the moves, he went into a boxing motion and began to jab openingly for his daughter and all the others to see. However, he clearly showed his age and while doing another one of his jabs, he fell over on his back causing Jane to panic.

"Daddy!" she gasped and picking up the skirt of her yellow dress ran over to her father and crouched down to remove the newspaper off of his face.

"It was more like Spaulding actually," he said, regaining his momentum. "By myself most of the time."

But Tarzan, still curious as to who One Punch was and why he was fighting picked up the newspaper and he saw his picture again.

"I don't understand," he said, walking over to Jane as she helped Archimedes back to his feet. "Why were these men fighting? Was one defending his home or family?"

"Hardly," huffed Jane, as the sport of heavyweight fighting in her mind was all for nonsense. "They fight for sport and money."

And being the nervous elephant that he was, Tantor agreed with what Jane had said.

"And they call us animals," he added. Just then, the boat arrived and Dumont was quick to spot it.

"Ah, I see the boat!" called Dumont and Hugo and Hooft began to feel quite nervous about meeting Joey. In their minds at least, he somehow had found out about their escapades in the French Foreign Legion and that they had failed to earn the money to pay him back.

"He's here!" laughed Archimedes as he ran down the dock towards the boat, followed by Jane, who pulled up the skirt of her yellow dress again and walked very ladylike down to the dock.

Once the boat came to a stop, Hugo and Hooft walked on to collect their baggage trying to hide their nervous reactions to Joey's arrival. As they collected their bags, Joey saw the two men and instantly recognized them, although they didn't see it at the time.

"Careful with the merchandise, will ya?" he said, placing dollar bills into their suspenders. "Here, go by yourself a personalty."

Once their bags were off the boat, Hugo and Hooft took them into their bedrooms and while they spent their time getting to know one another, the two men knew that they had to hide and fast.

"Didn't you hear what he said to me?" said Hooft nervously. "You know, to buy myself a personality?"

"I know," added Hugo. "He must know about us. What are we going to do, Hooft? We've got to hide somewhere."

He then began to think for a place to hide and while they could hide in their quarters, they knew that Dumont would be looking for them and Hooft thought of the next best place for them to hide.

"Actually, Junior," he said nervously. "Why don't we hide back at Tarzan and Jane's place? We can be safe there until their gone."

"Good idea," said Hugo and the two men still frightened by the loan shark's arrival dashed from the trading post as fast as they could…


	12. Hiding From a Loan Shark

Part 1: The Fugitives

Chapter 12

"Hiding from a Loan Shark"

So, while their money hunter was back at the trading post promoting his prized fighter, Hugo and Hooft were back at the trading post trying to find a good place to hide until the entourage left to return to the United States. However, giving the fact that Jane and Tarzan were due to be back at any time, Hugo and Hooft had to find a good hiding place as quickly as possible. They tried everything that they could find and were not very successful until they went into Jane and Tarzan's bedroom.

"Are you sure this is a good idea, Hugo?" whispered Hooft. "Jungle boy and the lady are sure to be back at any moment."

"Hey, they hosted us before, junior," said Hooft. "I'm pretty sure they won't mind us staying. Of course, Dumont will want us back at Sunset. So, if you want to, we'll head back tonight when they are all asleep."

Hugo was of course fascinated with the idea and quickly agreed with his friend. For all he knew, hiding from Joey as much as possible was what they both wanted and fast.

"Agreed," said Hugo. "Perhaps you hide under the bed and I'll hide in the closet."

Hugo opened the door to the closest and with Jane's spare blue dress hanging from inside, he pulled it over his body and Hooft watched with distrust as his friend tried to hide and he quickly noticed his friends' feet sticking out from the bottom.

"Just so you know," remarked Hooft. "They are going to notice you there. Come with me under the bed, if you know what's good for you."

Hooft then looked down at himself and was quick to criticize his friend's suggestion.

"Are you crazy, Hooft?" gasped Hugo. "Look at me, I am sure to pick up the bed somehow."

But, Hooft knew that Jane and Tarzan would be returning soon and could sense that they were already coming. He then heard their voices coming from below and began to get nervous.

"Make up your mind," he whispered harshly. "They're coming."

"All right," groaned Hugo. "I'll come join you."

So, sucking in his breath, Hugo crouched down under the bed and joined his friend underneath. Meanwhile, Jane and Tarzan had returned to the treehouse after Tarzan was pressured by One Punch to fight him after he punched him in the face at the Trading Post.

"I'm serious, Jane," he said to his wife. "I don't want to fight anyone."

"I'm telling you, Tarzan," said Jane as she undid the elegant bun in her hair. "He's going to want to fight you eventually. So, you have to face your fears somewhat. Besides, aren't you the king of the jungle?"

"I'm just the leader of my gorilla family," he replied. "Surely you must understand that."

Jane then began to walk over to the bedroom and Hugo and Hooft began to panic, but quickly shushed each other as Jane walked into the bedroom.

"Oh, jeez," whispered Hugo. "We're done for."

"Quiet, junior," hissed Hooft. "Here she comes."

Jane looked around the bedroom seemingly hearing voices coming from inside, but knew that she was only imagining things.

"Hmm, must be thinking of things," she whispered to herself as she removed her white high collar and purple necktie.

Hugo and Hooft continued to hold their breath as Jane sat down on the bed, pushing it down onto Hugo, crushing him. Hugo tried to move and as Jane was about to remove her boots, she could feel something move underneath.

"Huh?" she remarked and began to get nervous as she rose up from the bed. Grabbing her bow and arrow, she began to find out who was in her private quarters.

"Tarzan?" she called out from the bedroom. "Are you there?"

But Tarzan was nowhere to be seen as he had already left to check on his gorilla family and Jane assumed that he was hiding from One Punch.

"I know hiding isn't your sense of humor," she whimpered. "But, this is not funny. So, please come out."

Just then, Hugo could take anymore and in an attempt to escape, grabbed Jane's foot and the startled Englishwoman fell to the floor. Fearing the worst, Jane struggled to release her foot and quickly pulled her foot out from underneath the bed and Hugo was dragged out from underneath. Jane screamed in fear and terror and Hugo followed suit.

"My goodness!" she gasped, scrambling to her feet. "What on Earth are you doing here, Hugo?"

"It's not just me," he said as Hooft came out from underneath as well. Jane was not pleased with what she had just witnessed and wanted an explanation from them.

"Do you two Americans have any manners whatsoever?" she cried angrily. "Of all the stupid little idiots that had to come to this jungle, it had to be you two."

But, Hugo and Hooft tried to make sense of the situation and tried to calm her down.

"But you don't understand," cried Hooft, trying to speak his mind, but Jane was not in the mood to hear about it.

"Oh, I do understand," she said, growling. "You just wanted to see me in my undergarments, so you decided to hide under the bed and see me undress, is that it?"

"No, no, no!" gasped Hooft. "We would never want to see you in your undergarments. Why, we would never see our spouses undress."

"So you had to go and choose me," said Jane, pointing to the exit of their treehouse. "Well, I'm sorry, but you are no longer welcome here, now leave!"

So, Hugo and Hooft got out from under the bed and were just about to leave, when Hugo finally said what he wanted to say.

"Well, that's it," he pouted. "Just like that, after all we've been through, we have to face the loan shark together, Hooft."

This made Jane stop for a moment and realize that Hugo and Hooft were not at the treehouse to watch her undress and at that moment, she decided to stop them.

"Wait," she cried and the two Americans stopped from leaving. "What on Earth are you talking about?"

Now, the two men stared back at Jane and realized that they were going to have to spill the beans right then and there…


	13. Give the Honest Truth

Part 1: The Fugitives

Chapter 13

"Give the Honest Truth"

Now that they had both realized that they had been caught by Jane, Hugo and Hooft had to come clean in regards to why that they were hiding in her closet. It seemed that Joey Marx's arrival in Africa may have caused both of them to live out the past once again. Once Jane had time to change out of her yellow dress and into her jungle clothes, she joined the two men in the living room and looked very profusely at them. Having lived the life a Catholic, Jane had always been taught that you must never hide the truth from anyone, no matter how embarrassing it may be.

"Do you want me to stay?" asked Tarzan as they came out. "They trust me just as much as you."

"I know, Tarzan," she said. "But with you here, they might lie to protect their relationship with you. Perhaps it would be best if I take it from here. Would you go get some fruit for us?"

"Of course," he said and the lord of the jungle left to gather some fruit. Just then, Hugo and Hooft sat down and stared at Jane, who was now going to get to the bottom of this act that Hugo and Hooft were putting together.

"Now then," she said as she sat down to join them with a cup of tea in her hands. "Since you two had the absolute nerve to hide in my private quarters for reasons unknown, I think its time you had to tell me why you were so nervous this morning."

"Well, first of all, missy," said Hugo nervously. "We really did not want to see you in your underwear. But we had no place to hide from Joey. The man is a loan shark."

"What on Earth is a loan shark?" asked Jane. "We've never had those back in England when I was growing up."

Hooft thought that Jane now had to understand the whole truth about what a loan shark is and what he truly does, for they had a history with Joey and they both knew it.

"Lady Jane," he explained. "A loan shark is someone who offers loans at an extremely high price or risk. You see, both of our families were struggling financially and we needed to make a living in one way or another. So we had planned to join the US Army, but they didn't like us and told us to get a job in the civilian world. But then, we looked at openings for the French Foreign Legion and instead of just signing up without Joey knowing, we went to him and told him that we were going to join the Legion."

Jane was still not convinced by this and wanted to know more about the truth. Based on what Hooft was saying, she believed that Joey was not really someone who would even help them financially in the first place.

"But, I don't understand," she said. "What makes you think that joining the French Foreign Legion was going to get you the money that you needed?"

"Well," continued Hooft. "Perhaps maybe if you were to understand the French Foreign Legion, you might understand that Loan Sharks are people that would do just about anything to make sure that they get paid. So, Hugo and I went to Joey and we told him our intentions. He told us to serve up to six months and that way, we could pay him the amount that he wants and we would get a small profit in return. After we had disobeyed Staquait orders to burn down that village of women and children, we both knew that we would never earn the money to pay back Joey. However, that didn't matter and we decided to live out our lives here in the jungle with you guys."

Now, Jane was fully understandable of the situation her new friends were in. However, she knew that they had to come up with a way to convince Joey to accept the money that they had already earned from their time in the French Foreign Legion.

"How much did you both earn, if you don't mind my asking?" she asked, sipping her tea.

"We earned what, about $1,000 dollars if you ask me?" asked Hugo to Hooft.

"Yes, that's how much we earned during our time," replied Hooft. "And it was a good thing we did because had we not escaped the Foreign Legion to begin with, we would not have gotten away with the money in our pockets."

This gave Jane an idea and she saw what appeared to be a hot sauce bottle that she had use to make dinner the other night. Looking at it, she could see that Hugo and Hooft could make a profit off of it and pay back the money they owed Joey before he would leave the jungle.

"I actually may have an idea on how you could pay him back," said Jane, bringing over the hot sauce bottle from the kitchen. She handed it over to Hugo and Hooft and they looked at with keen interest knowing that they could somehow make a profit off of it.

"What do you think, Hooft?" asked Hugo. "Do you want to give this a go or not?"

This filled Hooft with enormous admiration and knowing that they could put their own spin on something and at least make a profit off of it.

"Give this a go or not?" gasped Hooft, admiring the potential money that they could earn. "Don't you see, Junior? We could end up making a profit on this, don't you see? We could put our faces on here and that way we can earn the money that we owed Joey and we could finally get our families out of debt."

"Well, what are we waiting for?" cried Hugo, rising to his feet. "We've got a hot sauce to make and profits to take in."

So, the two men happily left the treehouse as Jane looked on from the window, happy to have finally got Hugo and Hooft to do an honest day's work.

"Jane Elizabeth Victoria Porter," she thought to herself. "For once in your life, you have finally managed to make two men feel like they should at least earn a little money in this world."

Meanwhile, Tarzan was out gathering fruit when he came across something very strange. He could see three figures standing on two legs and growling like hyenas. Although he wanted to investigate the matter, he chose not to and thought he was seeing things. So, he went back to the treehouse although not realizing the role that these creatures would play later on…


	14. Pleasing the Loan Shark

Part 1: The Fugitives

Chapter 14

"Pleasing the Loan Shark"

For the next few days, taking in the advice that Jane had given them, Hugo and Hooft had spent a majority of their time in the Trading Post's kitchen using the ingredients that had been provided for them by Dumont and his men. What they ended up creating was a barbeque sauce that they had also managed to have Tarzan help create as well and Hugo and Hooft wanted to show Tarzan their product before presenting it to the Loan Shark. Tarzan had never heard of barbeque sauce or any sauce for that matter, however for his friends' sake, he decided to look at it for himself.

"Hugo and Hooft's Jungle Jazzy Barbeque Sauce?" Tarzan read, still not having a clue as to what was being presented in front of him.

"Now, I don't want to brag," said Hugo. "But, we-."

"Aw, sure you do," remarked Hooft, but Hugo snatched the bottle away and ran over to the other side of the trading post.

"Yeah, I should," said Hugo excitedly. "Tarzan, this stuff is going to make us rich and earn the money to pay back Joey! You can kiss our Foreign Legion day's goodbye when we are all said and done."

"Yes, sir," remarked Hooft. "This sauce is our ticket and you'll never guess what the secret ingredient is."

Tarzan was pretty dumfounded by this and while he had very little culinary experience, he had a sense of cooking, particularly during his honeymoon with Jane shortly after they had gotten married. But, he never knew that not all recipes had secret ingridents, nor any recipes for that matter.

"Uh, fruit?" Tarzan asked, not knowing that it was the secret ingredient that Hugo and Hooft put into their sauce .

"Bingo!" cried Hooft.

"Yeah," added Hugo. "It gives our sauce extra zing, if you get my meaning."

"And we it owe it all to you, Tarzan," said Hooft. "Thanks."

Tarzan was dumbfounded by this, knowing that while he would do anything for Hugo and Hooft, considering that aside from Jane and Archimedes, Hugo and Hooft had become to be the closest friends not born the jungle that Tarzan had come to love and respect.

"Well, I'd do anything for you guys," he said, smiling. "We're friends."

"Aw, that's sweet," said Hugo and he and Hooft walked over to hug their friend upon hearing him say that to him. Then, the two men handed Tarzan a stack of papers much to Tarzan's complete and utter confusion.

"What's this?" he asked.

"These papers clarify that we each get partial credit," explained Hugo. "It's just so that we each get a fair share in the creation of this product."

"But, isn't this your creation?" asked Tarzan. "You are the ones who made it in the first place you know."

"Yes," said Hooft. "But you helped us make it. This is going to blow the socks off Joey and his guests tonight."

So, Tarzan signed the papers and although he had poor penmanship, he could still make out his name and it seemed that his writing lessons with Jane had paid off for the most part. Later that night, Joey, One Punch and their reporter, Max were treated to rib eyes and when Hugo and Hooft told them about the sauce that they created themselves, all three men were eager to try the sauce with their ribs.

"Well, you two," said Joey, holding the bottle in his hands. "You claim to have made this sauce and want to distribute it all over the world, is that it?"

"Yeah," said Hugo, looking down nervously. "I'd guess we'd make it to pay you for the money you wanted us to make in the first place."

Joey cut a piece of his steak and dipped it in the sauce and once he took a bite of it, he choked slightly and when he took a sip of water, Hugo and Hooft looked at each other nervously, knowing that their plans to pay Joey back may had gone out the window.

"May we get you a barf bag?" blurted out Hugo and Hooft elbowed him again much like he did earlier in the week. But, instead of feeling sick, Joey was actually impressed by his client's hard work on their product

"Are you kidding?" Joey gasped. "People all over the country would be willing to pay for something like this. Maybe we can work something out and that half of the profits will go to you guys and this could settle our little feud, if you get my meaning."

"Really?" gasped Hooft, getting down on his knees. "You'll do that for us?"

"Hey, if your sauce could change my mind about your financial woes," said Joey. "Then maybe the public will be aware of this just as much as me and my guests."

But, One Punch Mullargan had far more advanced plans in mind, mostly a rematch with Tarzan after an incident that took place while Hugo and Hooft were hiding in the treehouse.

"Ah, forget this sauce!" said One Punch. "Where's your ape friend? I still owe him a rematch."

But, Joey chose to ignore his client's outburst and focus his attention on Hugo and Hooft's sauce, knowing now that this would be much more important than a rematch between the heavy weight champion of the world and the lord of the jungle. He had a bottle of sauce that he could use to distribute across the globe and make Hugo and Hooft famous all over the world.

"Just ignore him," said Joey. "I have a sauce that I could help you distribute and part of the profit will go to you and you could leave this jungle and return to the life that you had come to know and love."

"We could do that," said Hooft. "But, you would have to sign these papers."

And he handed Joey the papers that they presented to Tarzan earlier before dinner and looking at them carefully. Joey took a pen out of his jacket and signed on the dotted line next to Tarzan's name.

"You got yourself a deal," smiled Joey and Hugo and Hooft sighed with relief knowing that their nightmares were over and that they had paid back their former loan shark and enemy.

Meanwhile, on Cape Doom, Colonel Staquait had obtained a bottle of the sauce and knew right then and there that his two most wanted fugitives were indeed still alive.

"I knew it," he muttered. "Hugo and Hooft are still alive and that they are not dead after all like I had thought that they would've been."

Staquait then drew his sword and pointed it at a wanted poster of Hugo and Hooft and a look of determination and hate grew onto his face.

"Well, they won't elude me a second time," he growled to himself. He then beckoned over his lieutenant and doing as he was told walked over to Staquait and stood at attention.

"Assemble a squad of our best men," he ordered. "We're going after these treacherous villains."

"But sir," said the lieutenant, remembering what had happened the last time they were in the jungle. "Their friend, the jungle man, will protect them."

"Ah, yes, Tarzan," said Staquait, remembering his encounter with Tarzan. "He was an unknown element last time, but this time, I shall be prepared."

He then took his sword and made an "X" on their wanted poster, determined to finish what he had started the last time he was in the jungle.

At the same time, he could also remember Jane, and the lust that he had for her was starting to come back to him. But, he knew that he had a job to do and that he would have Jane for himself one way or another and in his mind, little did Jane realize that she was about to be put in grave danger at the hands of this corrupt law enforcer…

END OF PART 1


	15. Colonel Staquait Returns

Part 2: The Prison Break

Chapter 15

"Colonel Staquait Returns"

In the days that followed, Hugo and Hooft had finally earned enough money to pay back the debt that they owed Joey Marx. His impression of their barbecue sauce were enough to satisify them that they had enough money and power to keep Staquait and his men out of their lives forever. Of course, Staquait had other plans although they did not know it at the time. Just as Hugo and Hooft were on their way to the treehouse to show Jane and Archimedes their barbecue sauce, Staquait had several of his men set up nets as quietly and as quickly as they could so that neither them or Tarzan and Jane would hear the noise coming out of it. Once they were done, the soldiers returned to the ship that Staquait and his men were on.

"Is the traps set?" asked Colonel Staquait to a pair of soldiers.

"They are, sir," one of them said. "Just as you ordered us to do."

"Very good," he replied. "We make our move at high noon."

And Staquait sheathed his sword and returned to his private quarters for a good sleep to reserve his energy for the next day. As he slept however, the lust for Jane once again grew inside of him and the more he thought about her, the more the lust grew. After all, if his plans were to fail again, he would use Jane to get what he would want. Nevertheless, he had a job to do and that he had to remain focused.

The next morning, Hugo and Hooft headed over to the treehouse to have Jane and Archimedes try their barbecue sauce. Tarzan had helped them make it and yet somehow never told his wife nor his father-in-law about it.

"Right, Right," said Archimedes as he and Jane walked over to a table where Tarzan, Hugo and Hooft were. "Let's try this jazzy jungle sauce I have been hearing so much about, shall we?"

"Dig in, Pops," said Hugo. "Over the teeth and through the gums…"

"…look out belly, here it comes," finished Hooft.

"Seasonings that required Awnings, charming," remarked Jane, as her father took a bite of steak with the sauce on it.

Archimedes took a bite and it took a moment for him to give his opinion on the matter. Even as he thought about his opinion on the matter, something inside of him was not agreeing with his consumption of his new friends' sauce.

"Hmm, smokey flavor, I see," he said and then he began to feel a burning sensation coming up through his windpipe.

"It smells…like…like…FIRE!" he wailed and ran through the treehouse, panting and screaming for water.

"Yeah, that's the zing," said Hugo.

"And pending," finished Hooft and Archimedes finally found a bucket of water and quickly drank it, cooling down the burning sensation that was inside of him.

"I provided the secret ingredient," said Tarzan happily to Jane as he handed her a piece of steak with the sauce on it. "Try it, Jane."

"I'm sure it's very good, Tarzan," she said, not wanting to go the same route as her father. "But, this sort of dish is not my usual diet."

Jane did have every right to say what she said and that being a woman, she had to maintain her girlish figure. In fact, the young Englishwoman had made a pact with Eleanor, Greenley and Hazel when they were young girls that they would always maintain a woman's figure and Hazel was the only one who broke that pact, yet they were all still friends after all these many years.

"Oh, come on, sis," said Hooft, showing the sauce in her face. "This is the best barbecue sauce on the continent."

"That's right," added Hugo. "We couldn't say that if it wasn't true."

"Yes, we couldn't risk ruining our reputations," added Hooft. Just then, a voice very evil and very familiar to Hugo and Hooft was standing right in the doorway of the treehouse. It was none other that Colonel Staquait himself.

"Yes," said Colonel Staquait. "And fine reputations they are, for someone who is supposedly dead."

Two guards armed with rifles stood behind Colonel Staquait and brandished them profusely as Hugo and Hooft were once again trembling in fear of their former superior.

"Colonel Staquait," whimpered Hooft. "Long time no see."

"Yeah, what are you doing here?" added Hugo. But Staquait was not going to fall for their tricks again and ordered his men to make their move.

"Seize them!" he ordered and Tarzan made the first move on them, leaping out to the guards and knocking them to the ground. Jane swung a chair towards another soldier and Archimedes grabbed an overhead lamp and kicked down two more. As their hosts defended them, Hugo and Hooft could only watch helplessly as the soldiers tried to advance towards them.

"Go!" called Tarzan to his friends.

"But, Tarzan…" protested Hugo, but Tarzan was having none of it.

"I said Go!" ordered Tarzan and Hugo and Hooft did as they were told.

"Don't argue with the man," said Hooft and he and Hugo darted from the treehouse, jumping down onto the rowboat and then jumping out of it once they got to the bottom. They then looked up to see Tarzan trying to hold off more soldiers that were advancing towards him

"Whew, look at Nature boy go," remarked Hugo, but Hooft did not want to stay and watch.

"Yeah," he said. "But he can't hold them off forever, though. We got to split up and rendezvous with ease."

"Meet you on the other side," said Hugo and the two men split and in an attempt to elude the guards, tried to run around the treehouse as fast as they could. Meanwhile, Colonel Staquait and several guards had overpowered Jane and her father and he had his sword right at Jane's throat.

"You know," he said. "I always wondered why a beautiful young woman like yourself would end up living here in the jungle. "

Jane gritted her teeth as the guards held her against her will. Colonel Staquait could see that Jane had fight in her just as much as Tarzan.

"Nevertheless," continued Staquait as he stuck his sword back in its holster. "I have a job to do and soon, you will be next."

The soldiers released Jane and Archimedes as he ran over to Jane to see if she was hurt. Archimedes was however more worried as to what was going on between her and Staquait.

"What exactly was he talking about, Jane?" asked Archimedes as he surveyed the damage that they done to the treehouse.

"I don't know, Daddy," gasped Jane. "But, it seems like he wants much more than just Hugo and Hooft. He wants me."

Archimedes was shocked by this and as they dealt with the shock of what was inside Staquait's mind, Hugo and Hooft finally meet up on the other side of the treehouse and right when they met with one another, one of the nets that were set up triggered and trapped them both in a net, hanging high from a tree overhead.

"Okay," whimpered Hugo, realizing his fatal error. "That was a slight miscalculation."

Tarzan, still trying to hold off several soldiers saw that their friends were in trouble and tried help them out.

"Hugo, Hooft!" he cried and that gave the soldiers the edge and allowed them to briefly overpower Tarzan, only for them to be pushed back by Tarzan. Tarzan swung over to them and took out the tip of one of his spears.

"Hang on," he said. "I'll get you down."

But just then, another net triggered trapping Tarzan inside and to Colonel Staquait, this was a very decisive victory that he just had to take in.

"Did you think I would come back here without a plan?" he chuckled evilly to the trapped Tarzan. "Shame on you."

To prove that he was the victor this time around, he bent forward and smiled evilly to Tarzan as if to say that he won this round and that Hugo and Hooft were back in his possession once again. He then turned towards Hugo and Hooft who braced themselves for the sentence that Staquait was going to impose on them.

"Hugo and Hooft," he said. "For your crimes of desertion, insubordination and evading arrest, you are hearby sentenced to a fate worse than death: you are going back to your cell in Cape Doom."

As he turned and walked away from them, Hugo and Hooft grimaced at the thought of going back to their old cell in the worst place on Earth.

"No, not Cape Doom!" cried Hugo. "I don't want to go back there! That place is death itself!"

"Give us the Gullotine instead!" added Hooft and ignoring their desperate pleas the soldiers cut down the net and dragged the two men away as Tarzan watched helplessly as his friends were once again being dragged away.

"Cape Doom?" wondered Jane as she and Archimedes were now fully recovered from their brief struggle with the soldiers.

However, she didn't realize of the chain of events that would give her the greatest lesson of all: knowing how valuable her body was to her…


	16. Return to Cape Doom

Part 2: The Prison Break

Chapter 16

"Return to Cape Doom"

Tarzan could hardly believe it was all happening all over again. Hugo and Hooft were now back where they were before he and his family met. However, none of them knew what Cape Doom was and were totally oblivious to what was in store for anyone who was sentenced there. So, given the fact that it was a French prison, Tarzan, Jane and Archimedes went to Dumont who had a son that was one of the guards there and that through his letters and telegrams had made Dumont fully understand of the horrors that went on behind those prison walls. It wasn't until sunset that Dumont explained the truth about the prison.

"Oh, it's a horrible place," grimaced Dumont as he thought about his captured employees. "It's a Foreign Legion prison known for its grueling labor and isolated location off the coast of Africa. If that's where they are taking Hugo and Hooft, then they are truly lost to us."

Despite the grim details that Dumont had given them, Tarzan and Jane both knew that something had to be done and that Hugo and Hooft needed to be rescued at once.

"I have to help them," said Tarzan, looking out over the waters towards the horizon.

"Yes," said Jane. "We'll contact the local magistrate and let him know that Hugo and Hooft are innocent men."

"Indeed," added Archimedes, totally oblivious to the situation. "That will clear this whole mess up, will it?"

But, being French, Dumont knew that contacting someone as important as the French magistrate would be extremely difficult, especially even for an important emergency such as this.

"It would be doubtful," Dumont sighed heavily. "The magistrate can be quite difficult to contact and even more difficult to move."

At that moment, Tarzan knew what needed to be done and that was to go into Cape Doom itself and rescue Hugo and Hooft from their prison.

"Then we'll just have to be persistent," said Jane, placing her hands on her hips. However, Tarzan knew he needed to act now.

"Hugo and Hooft need help now," said Tarzan, but Jane, being the civilized woman that she was had to tell Tarzan that breaking into Cape Doom was not all that it was cracked up to be.

"Tarzan, this is a matter of the law," she said, much to his displeasure. "It's no time for dare doing."

But, Tarzan ignored his wife's suggestion and everyone knew at that moment that Tarzan was not in a position to argue over whether he should go to Cape Doom or not. They could see that Tarzan's mind was all but made up.

"They're my friends," replied Tarzan, jumping back onto the docks. "They would do the same for me."

As he watched his friend say those words, Dumont was actually quite impressed with Tarzan's bravery and could see that he was at least going to give it a chance. But, at the same time, Dumont could see that Tarzan had no idea of the consequences that would perceive him if his task were to fail.

"My friend, if you are that much determined to save your friends," said Dumont, remembering a sea captain that had just left the trading post not that long ago. "There is a boat from here that is heading up north."

He then pointed towards the boat out in the distance about to depart for the open waters of the Atlantic.

"Will it take me to Cape Doom?" asked Tarzan, but Dumont knew that the only boat to leave for Cape Doom had Hugo and Hooft on board and that there would be no others coming soon afterwards.

"No, but it will take you close," said Dumont. "Tell the captain you are my friend. He will help you."

"Thank you, Dumont," said Tarzan shaking Dumont's hand, now having the full support of Dumont and Archimedes. But, Jane knew that Tarzan was being far too risky for his own good and wanted to persuade him not to do this. She wanted to do this in a civilized manner, but Tarzan's mind was made up.

"There's nothing I can do to stop you?" she asked sadly. But, Tarzan had to have her support just as much as the others.

"Jane…" he said, but Jane already knew what Tarzan was going to say.

"I know, I know," she said, finally admitting defeated and gave her husband one last hug goodbye as Tarzan jumped into the water and swam towards the ship as fast as he could.

Feeling utterly hopeless and worrying that she would lose the man of her dreams, tears began to well up in Jane's eyes and she walked back into the trading post sobbing as Dumont and Archimedes looked on in disbelief and sorrow for Jane.

Meanwhile, the ship had come close to Cape Doom and Tarzan could see why Dumont said it was so infamous. Nevertheless, Tarzan knew that the lives of his friends were at risk and needed to act now.

"This is as close as we get," said the Captain as Tarzan leapt onto the bow. "The island is about two miles in that direction."

"Thank you," said Tarzan and the captain was still admired somewhat at Tarzan's bravery about going into Cape Doom.

"Usually men try to break out of Cape Doom," said the Captain. "You're the first one I've met trying to break in."

But, Tarzan ignored the captain and jumped into the water and began to swam over to Cape Doom, trying to not be detected by the overhead lights that swarmed the shores of the island.

"Godspeed, Tarzan!" called the Captain and Tarzan quickly and quietly crept onto the island, dodging the lights that attempted to come across him.

He saw an open window and crept through it into the prison kitchen, carefully opening the one way doors so that he could get through quietly. Just then, he saw a guard and once the guard saw Tarzan, the ape man leapt towards him and pushed the guard into a cell, snatching his keys from his belt.

"Hey, Help! Help!" cried the guard and Tarzan saw the cell that Hugo and Hooft were in and crept over towards it. Meanwhile, Staquait and several were alerted and saw the guard in his post.

"Trufant, what is the meaning of this?" demanded Staquait. "Get out of that cell you blithering idiot!"

"It wasn't me, Colonel," protested the soldier. "A strange man came in and pushed me in here."

Staquait now realized that Tarzan was here and could see this as an opportunity to imprison the king of the jungle.

"A strange man, you say?" he said, stroking his small moustache. "Hmmm."

Meanwhile, Hugo and Hooft were in their cell sulking over the fact that they put their faces on the bottle of barbeque sauce.

"I told you that we shouldn't have put our faces on that bottle," sulked Hugo.

"Well, who knew that the French ate barbeque?" added Hooft.

"They eat snails," added Hugo. "What else?"

Just then, Tarzan emerged with the jailer's keys in his hands. Hugo and Hooft were glad to see that their friend was able to come all this way to rescue them from their prison confines.

"Hugo! Hooft!" he whispered, using the keys to open the cell.

"Tarzan, what are you doing here?" remarked Hugo.

"Oh, you sly dog!" remarked Hooft and Tarzan opened the door to allow his friends to leave.

"Come on," whispered Tarzan. "We're not out yet."

But, Colonel Staquait had something quite different in mind and with troops on each side, surrounded the three men and thus blocking their escape.

"Not yet, not ever," he said as the guards closed in on Tarzan and his friends. "You couldn't leave well enough alone, could you Tarzan?"

Staquait then knew that there was only one choice for Tarzan now and that was to remain here as a prisoner.

"Well, no matter," he said as he walked away. "There is always room for one more inmate. Welcome to Cape Doom."

And Tarzan gasped in shock and horror knowing now that he and his friends would be together again, but in an island prison…


	17. The Next Best Thing

Part 2: The Prison Break

Chapter 17

"The Next Best Thing"

In the hours since Tarzan had left to embark on his failed attempt to rescue Hugo and Hooft from Cape Doom, Jane had barely slept as her mind was filled with fear and worry for the sake of Tarzan and his friends. One thing that she had come to know about Tarzan was that he was dedicated to those he loved and cared about. Following a rough night's sleep, Jane awoke the next morning to her father's concern for his daughter. In fact, the more Jane worried, the more concerned Archimedes became.

"Jane, dear," he said as Jane stared at her mother's portrait. "I know its hard for me to say, but you have to have faith in Tarzan and what he is doing for Hugo and Hooft."

"I understand, daddy," she said sadly. "It's just that I don't think Tarzan made the right choice to rescue Hugo and Hooft. Maybe, I should have gone with him."

Archimedes gasped in horror upon hearing those words. Jane was his only flesh and blood that he had and risking her life in Cape Doom was out of the question. But, he knew that Tarzan was making the right choice, even if things went wrong.

"Now, you listen to me, Jane Porter," he said firmly. "I know you love Tarzan, but risking your life to be with him on a mission like this is out of the question. I could never live with myself if anything were to happen to you."

Jane nodded at her father's stern expression knowing that even though she was a young woman, she was still her father's daughter and that he still will have concern for her safety. In fact, both of them knew that the magistrate was their only trump card at that point and the only way they could reach him was by radio.

"You're right, daddy," she sighed. "Maybe the magistrate will be contacted and it won't be as bad as Monsieur Dumont made it out to be."

"It's the only way," said Archimedes. "If all else fails…then I don't know what else to do as much as you do."

He then walked Jane out to the rowboat and lowered down to the ground for the short walk down to the trading post. With each step she took, Jane worried more and more about Tarzan and although she didn't know it at the time, Tarzan was supposedly already captured and that the more she wasted, the more that Hugo and Hooft's lives were in danger as well as Tarzan's.

But, when she walked into the Trading Post that morning, Jane was expecting Dumont to have the radio all set up. He did, but contacting the magistrate was not on his mind at that moment.

"Monsieur Dumont," she said, walking into the trading post. "I've come to contact the…"

"It's all set up for you my dear," said Dumont. "Right over there."

He pointed Jane over to a radio with headphones and she sat down and was just about to turn it on when a knock came at the door of the trading post. Dumont walked over and was not surprised by the latest shipment that had come into the trading post.

"Masquerade Costumes?" remarked Dumont to a Trading Post employee. "When I ordered ten crates of tea?"

The employee just shrugged his shoulders and attempted to put on a smile only to have Dumont slam the door right in his face.

"Hah," he huffed as he walked away. "Ridiculous."

Just then, Jane had managed to get a radio signal and for a moment it seemed that she was starting to get the upper hand on contacting the magistrate.

"Yes, I'm trying to reach the magistrate," she shouted into the microphone. "The MAG…IS…TRATE!"

"So sorry, mademoiselle," replied the announcer. "But, you should have to contact the magistrate through the mail."

"Yes," replied Jane, a hint of desperation in her voice. "But I am quite far away and this is a rather urgent matter."

Once again, the announcer had the chance to quickly respond and Jane seemed to have regained hope for the rescue of Tarzan and her friends.

"Ah, but you can speak with the magistrate," he replied, much to Jane's delight.

"I can?" she asked perking up slightly. "Wonderful." Jane then turned to Dumont who was behind the register listening contently.

"You see?" said Jane, feeling confident in what she was doing at that moment. "See what you can do when you go through the proper channels?"

"As soon as we have received a written request through the mail," replied the announcer and Jane began to look downright depressed at her vain efforts.

"It seems to be a frustrating day for both of us, Jane," said Dumont, admiring the masquerade mask that he now held in his hands.

As the day went by, Jane was now beginning to grow desperate and once again for the umpteenth time, tried to contact the magistrate without the mumbo jumbo or gobbledygook that was being served onto her like a plate of moldy fruit. In fact, Jane could not help but feel some tears forming in the corners of her eyes. With every attempt that was being wasted, the more danger that Tarzan was beginning to get himself into and Jane knew it. She had been in many desperate situations before, but this was something completely different to her.

"Hello?! Hello?!" she cried into the microphone, but to no avail and Dumont was now beginning to feel the pain that Jane was starting to experience. After yet another failed attempt, Jane finally gave up and was about to lose herself to despair and sadness.

"Aw, Jane," said Dumont, trying to comfort her by placing his hand on her shoulder. "It pains me to see you like this. If only there was something that I could do."

Any efforts by Dumont were no longer needed in Jane's mind and she just pushed his arm away from her.

"Well, there isn't a single thing you can do, Monsieur Dumont," she said depressingly. "Not a single thing."

She rose from the chair and then sulked in sadness, feeling that Tarzan was about to be lost to her forever.

"And because of it," she said, nearly crying. "I may lose Tarzan."

Dumont was about to give in as well, but given the fact that he had received a shipment of masquerade costumes earlier in the day, he suddenly had an idea that he felt that he could use to rescue Tarzan and Hugo and Hooft.

"You're wrong, Jane," he said smiling and walking over towards the shipment of costumes. "There is something I can do."

Suddenly, Jane was beginning to get excited again, thinking that there was a way to contact the magistrate.

"You know how to contact the magistrate?" she asked excitedly, feeling more hope coming into her mind.

"No," he said, picking up a cape, top hat and fake moustache off of the register. "But perhaps I could give you the next best thing."

Jane was surprised for a moment and wondered exactly what Dumont was talking about. One thing was for sure, it was going to be a risky mission to rescue Tarzan. However, she was very interested with what Dumont had to say.

"Monsieur Dumont," said Jane. "What exactly are you talking about?"

"Well, you see, Jane," explained Dumont. "We Frenchmen have always held masquerade balls for many generations and for top secret intelligent missions, we have to be in disguise to obtain whatever we desire. And if you want to obtain the release of Tarzan and his friends, then we have to masquerade and fool Colonel Staquait into releasing them."

"And how do you propose we do that?" Jane asked. "Is there anything I can do?"

"Yes," said Dumont. "I can go as the magistrate and you could accompany me as my assistant. Of course, you will need to look presentable."

Jane then looked over at the masquerade costumes and looked inside the boxes looking for anything to wear. After a few minutes, Jane could see there was nothing for her to wear.

"But, Monsieur Dumont," she asked. "I don't see any costumes that I could wear for this mission that you propose. However, I may have something that may consider appropriate for you."

"Very well then, my dear Jane," he said. "But, be sure to return here by midnight because that is the time that the ship will leave for Cape Doom."

And, heeding Dumont's advice, Jane left for the treehouse to change into the one outfit for this rescue mission that held a great deal of sentimental value to both her and Tarzan…


	18. Life of Hard Labor

Part 2: The Prison Break

Chapter 18

"Life of Hard Labor"

If things couldn't get any worse for Tarzan and his friends, it just did. In an attempt to help them escape the hell that is Cape Doom, Colonel Staquait had found out about Tarzan's intentions to free Hugo and Hooft and stopped them before they could escape. However, at least they were together and were going to survive together. After being captured, Tarzan was forced into a prison uniform and thrown into a cell near Hugo and Hooft. In Staquait's mind, Tarzan wanted to be together with Hugo and Hooft and fulfilled that obligation.

The next morning, the three amigos were sent along with the rest of the prisoners to do another hard day of hard labor. It was excruciating work and anyone who complained suffered the consequences that the French Foreign Legion had imposed on its prisoners. Upon being out in the courtyard, Tarzan, Hugo and Hooft were handed sledgehammers and ordered to join the rest of their fellow inmates in cracking rocks in the warm hot sun.

"Work you dogs!" shouted a soldier, cracking his whip. "Work!"

Hugo and Hooft were already very used to this, but Tarzan was not. However, being the lord of the jungle, he had the strength to do the hard labor, but forcing him to do something that he didn't want to do was difficult. Sure, he was comfortable dressing up for his night of dinner and dancing with Jane, but this was something completely different.

"Sorry we had to drag you down here, buddy," said Hugo, trying to feel sorry for his friends' predicatment. However, Tarzan was not offended at all by them.

"You would have done the same for me," said Tarzan, swinging the sledgehammer on a rock. "We're friends."

The two friends were comforted by this and were starting to feel the same way as Tarzan. After all, Tarzan was the only friend they had ever known since being on the lam in the first place.

"Yeah, well, we're okay and let's look at the bright side," replied Hooft. "At least you don't come in stripes."

"They already excel your stripes that are on your shoulders," added Hugo, being completely oblivious, since he and Hooft had never known Tarzan to wear anything beside his loincloth. "Plus, they taper nicely to your waist."

Tarzan was puzzled by this and was about to address the compliment when he saw a tough inmate get close to Antione Daniel, the 14 year old prisoner and was threating to beat him up. One thing that Hugo and Hooft learned from their time in Cape Doom was that violence was common in everyday life.

"Hey!" shouted the inmate. "Don't I know you from somewhere?"

"No, I don't believe we have ever met before," said Antoine. "I was…"

"Of course, I know who you are," said the hulking inmate. "You are the one who stole that typewriter in your father's workplace. My friend managed to catch you and your father turned you over to the police. Now, you and I are together again, eh?"

"Please, don't hurt me," begged Antoine. "I have so much to live for."

"I am afraid I have to disagree," said the hulking inmate and was just about to slug the poor boy when Tarzan saw what was happening and charged towards the inmate, head butting him in the stomach and knocking him to the ground.

"Leave him alone," said Tarzan, gripping the sledgehammer tightly.

"And what is he to you, then?" growled the inmate. But, Tarzan stood his ground and refused to bend to the inmate's will.

"He's just a boy," protested Tarzan. "He's never done anything to you."

"That's where you are wrong, my friend," said the inmate and he charged and swung his hammer towards Tarzan and broke his sledgehammer in half, causing Hugo and Hooft to wince at the sight of what they were seeing before their eyes. The inmate swung his hammer again and Tarzan managed to dodge the man, striking another rock, smashing it to smithereens. Finally, Tarzan saw an opportunity and managed to grab hold of the man's ankle chains and pull him down to the ground. Unfortunately for Tarzan, Colonel Staquait had been hearing the commotion and went out to investigate the fight.

"Enough!" shouted Colonel Staquait and walked over towards his prime suspect. Tarzan stopped what he was doing and attempted to defend his actions as Hugo and Hooft watched with grim expressions.

"But he tried to-," protested Tarzan, but Staquait quickly interrupted him.

"Quiet," he said, interrupting him. "There are no excuses; there is only obedience." He then turned to two soldiers who accompanied him out to the courtyard and gave them a simple yet menacing order.

"Take him to the pit," he said to them and they grabbed Tarzan and tossed him into a small square hole and slammed the door down hard. Hugo and Hooft were already familiar with this form of punishment and tried to talk Staquait out of it.

"Whoa, hey Staquait, not the pit," said Hugo, trying to help Tarzan.

"Yeah, don't you think that's a bit harsh?" added Hooft, also trying to help Tarzan.

But, Staquait stood to his guns and morals and denied the requests made by Hugo and Hooft to save Tarzan. On Cape Doom, the rules applied to all the inmates not just Tarzan.

"Oh, it is more than a bit harsh," hissed Staquait, stepping over towards them. "It is profoundly cruel."

He then walked over towards Tarzan and smiled down evilly at him. To him, caging Tarzan like this was very amusing to him and he was enjoying every single minute of it.

"Welcome to the pit, Tarzan," he said evilly. "When you disobey, this is your reward. There is no food or water here. But, it is an excellent chance for you to work on your tan."

As Staquait walked away, Antoine walked over to the pit when the guards weren't looking and looked down at the trapped Tarzan with careful content. To him at that moment, Tarzan was a hero and saved him from being severely beaten by an inmate bigger than him.

"Thank you," said Antoine, crouching down to Tarzan. "But why did you rescue me?"

Tarzan looked up and saw the young boy who admired him for saving his life. Tarzan and Jane had always wanted children and could already see something within Antoine that reminded Tarzan of his own youth.

"Because you are just a young boy," replied Tarzan. "Where I come from, those who are close to me, I always protect."

"I should understand why, Tarzan," said Antoine, remembering that he never had anyone carrying in his life aside from his one friend back in Paris. "I've never had the life quite like you. I wish I could go to the jungle and live life away from civilization. It would be good for me."

Tarzan admired the young boy's determination and even as he sat in the pit, frying like an egg, he wondered if maybe this young boy was similar to Monsieur Dumont. Of course, he fell unconscious from being in the pit for so long and once nightfall had come to Cape Doom, Tarzan was hauled from the pit and back into his cell. Hugo and Hooft watched from nearby and were displeased by what they saw was happening to their friend.

"Oh, jeez," said Hugo, grimily. "Here comes Tarzan."

"Tarzan," cried Hooft. "Can you hear us?"

But, Tarzan laid motionless and unresponsive as his two friends watched in horror and worry for their jungle friend. Just then, Tarzan tried to get up and was unable to.

"Speak to us!" cried Hugo and Tarzan didn't respond yet again to their cries. To all three of them, it was only a matter of time before the horrors of Cape Doom would start to get the better of them and they would all have to escape.

But little did they know that back at the trading post, Dumont and Jane were already planning a way to rescue them…


	19. Attempted Escape

Part 2: The Prison Break

Chapter 19

"Attempted Escape"

Following Tarzan's brief stay in his cell, he and Hugo and Hooft were led back outside for another day of hard labor. By now, things were beginning to get desperate for them and they needed to escape as soon as possible. A good example was when they saw a prisoner collapse due to the extreme heat and Staquait walked over to the man and kicked him over on his back. But, Staquait had very little sympathy for the man and decided on the one possible solution for him.

"Laziness," he remarked as he stared at the man. "Pure laziness, take him to the pit."

And the same two guards that threw Tarzan into the pit did the very same thing to the prisoner and now, Hugo and Hooft had to get Tarzan out of there and they had to do the same thing.

"Don't worry about a thing, nature boy," whispered Hooft.

"Yeah," whispered Hugo. "We're busting out of here tonight."

Tarzan didn't quite know what to make of his friends' plan, but had a hunch for what they were planning to do. After all, he had gotten them out of a bad situation and that it seemed like Hugo and Hooft were going to do the same for him, too.

"How?" he asked and Hooft looked over to Hugo.

"Observe," said Hooft and Hugo began to fall down on his knees and pant and gasp like a dog that needed water. A guard was nearby and walked over towards Hugo with an expression meaning that he could see a liar when he saw one.

"Water! Water!" gasped Hugo. "I need water!"

But, the guard just stood there and merely could see that Hugo was indeed lying through his teeth. He looked and responded in a manner much unbecoming to a soldier.

"There is no such thing as water for the likes of you," he said. "But, if you need worse, then a trip to the pit is in order."

Then, Hugo wrapped his arms around the guards waist and saw the keys that were around his belt. He quietly and quickly grabbed hold of the keys and quickly dropped his feign act.

"Oh, I'm fine now," stuttered Hugo, with the keys hidden behind his back. "I just caught my second wind and uh, I'm fine now, if that's what you are asking me."

"I thought as much," said the guard as he walked away, not knowing that the keys were indeed not behind his back. Hugo smiled at this and his pals could see that freedom was no more than a fortnight away.

"Yeah, in your dreams, meathead," muttered Hugo as Hooft and Tarzan joined him.

"Hugo, you mankish devil," chuckled Hooft. "Tonight, we escape."

Later that night, after the prisoners were placed on their nightly lockdown, Hugo placed the keys in the hold of his cell and opened the cell door, freeing him and Hooft. Then, they quietly walked over to Tarzan's cell and placed the keys in the lock and opened the door to it. However, the same prisoner who had bullied Antoine was watching from close by and decided to act on their stunt.

"Hang on, Tarzan," said Hugo. "We'll have you out in a jiff."

Tarzan emerged from his cell and the three men were just about to leave when the prisoner looked over to them and saw what they were all doing. He was serving a life sentence and that he would never leave Cape Doom, but he could tell an escape attempt when he saw one.

"What about me?" asked the prisoner, stopping them in their tracks. They turned to him and thought of a sweet way of getting back at him for hurting Antoine.

"Well, we'd thought we'd just let you stay here and rot," laughed Hooft.

"We'll send you post cards from Zaire," added Hugo and that insult had caused the prisoner to have enough of this tomfoolery and decided to sound the alarm.

"Have it your way," he hissed and then turned his attention towards the guards that had just turned the corner and made his move.

"ESCAPE!" he shouted to the guards. "PRISONERS ESCAPING! ESCAPE!"

The alarms began to ring all throughout the prison and realizing that they were about to be captured again, Hugo, Hooft and Tarzan knew that they had to get out of there and fast.

"Whoa, boy!" cried Hooft. "Come on, Jungle boy! Let's vamoose!"

"Yeah," added Hugo. "What he said. Come on, Tarzan! Ignore him, he's delirious!"

The guards then began to make chase and the prisoner watched knowing that he was going to be a part of this escape prevention. Meanwhile, Hugo, Hooft and Tarzan opened the doors to the prison kitchen where Tarzan had entered a few days earlier to save them and now they needed to get out the same way. But, Hooft noticed their barbecue sauce and quickly took a look at it.

"Hey," he remarked as he looked at their hot sauce. "I knew last night's gruel had some zing to it."

But, Tarzan quickly pushed a table past him and placed it underneath the overhead window, determined to escape as quickly as possible. He climbed up onto the table and opened the window to a midway point so that they could all escape without hesitation.

"Up through here," whispered Tarzan and Hugo didn't like this idea, giving the fact of how fat and portly he was. But, he didn't have to fester very long as the doors to the prison kitchen were being rammed down. Quickly, they all climbed through the window and into the open air. Although, Hugo was difficult to get out, given his weight.

"Oh," he said as he got stuck in the window. "I guess I've been eating too many carbs."

But, Tarzan quickly pushed him out and through and waited for a moment to duck from the spotlight spotting him. Once it was cleared, he jumped through the window and joined his friends out in the open.

Meanwhile, Colonel Staquait had heard what was going on and could see that the two cells were empty. As the battering ram broke down the doors, Staquait could see how they escape and knew it was time to call in the heavy cavalry.

"Send out the dogs," he hissed and a guard went out and opened a small cage with three giant huskies who were sent out to hunt down the three friends. As he and his friends ran through the jungle out to the docks, Hugo could hear the barking coming from the distance and knew that he and his friends had to move quicker. However, he tripped on a stump and Tarzan stopped to help him up.

"Careful," he whispered, but Hugo remembered the dogs that were coming towards them.

"Oh, no!" he gasped. "They're sending the dogs and I smell like bacon!"

"Come on, boys!" called Hooft, who saw the docks. "We're saved!"

They got to the docks and saw a small rowboat tied to it and by the time they got to it, the dogs were moving faster and faster towards them. Racing into the boat, Hugo and Hooft managed to get inside, but one of the dogs bit the pant leg of Tarzan's uniform and dragged him away before he could get to safety. Realizing that they had to leave, Hugo and Hooft began to row away from the docks as fast as they could, knowing that they had to leave Tarzan behind.

"They got Tarzan!" gasped Hooft, realizing now that they couldn't go back or else they would be captured a third time.

"Should we go back?" asked Hugo, knowing that the situation was already dire. But, Hooft just kept on rowing and Hugo regretfully did the same thing.

Meanwhile, the guards saw Tarzan lying on the ground and quickly apprehended him as Colonel Staquait and several more soldiers arrived on the scene.

"We got him! We got him!" shouted a soldier.

"Where are the other two?" said another soldier, drawing out his sword. "I'll skin them myself!"

"No need for that, now," said Colonel Staquait. "We have Tarzan here. Bring him back to his cell."

So, the guards escorted Tarzan back to his cell and threw him into the corner. Tarzan just sat there, seemingly knowing that this was going to be the end of his life. His life with Jane and everything that had been through was about to come to a savage end at the hands of the French Foreign Legion, and Colonel Staquait could really care less about Tarzan's future at this point.

"You have proven to be a difficult animal to cage, Tarzan," he said to Tarzan as he sat in his cell. "Far too difficult. So, at high noon tomorrow, you shall hang."

Tarzan stared angrily at Staquait and was now beginning to accept his fate although at that moment, the ship that was to carry Jane and Dumont to Cape Doom and rescue Tarzan was at the trading post waiting to depart…


	20. Departing for Cape Doom

Part 2: The Prison Break

Chapter 20

"Departing for Cape Doom"

As Tarzan was awaiting his impending fate at the gallows, back at the treehouse, Jane was in the midst of preparing to leave for Cape Doom. Dumont had scheduled a ship to take them to Cape Doom at midnight and arrived by the next morning. Rather than going to sleep, Jane was in her bedroom laying out her yellow dress for the journey. After all, Dumont did not have anything among the masquerade costumes for her to wear, so she thought her yellow dress was enough to make her look like she was associated with the magistrate. As she finished hitching her corset, a knock came on the door and Archimedes stepped in, wanting to see her daughter before she would take part on this dangerous mission.

"Daddy," she gasped as her father stepped in. "I thought you would be asleep by now."

"I know," he said. "But I cannot help but wonder why you should take part in something like this. Is this how I raised you?"

Jane grabbed her petticoat and was just about to put it over her bloomers, when she stopped to answer her father's question.

"Daddy," she said. "Didn't you teach me that I should always fight for whatever rights that matter to me? Isn't that what you did in the Zulu Wars?"

"I did, Jane," replied Archimedes as he and Jane sat down on the bed. "But, it was because we were looking to expand further into Africa. We were told to not care for the life of the Zulus and that never sat well with me."

"But these are not Zulus, daddy," she replied. "This is my husband and his friends we are talking about and that I care about them as much as you do."

Jane got up and slid on her petticoat as she began to put on her dress as her father watched. Normally, Jane wanted privacy but knowing that something wrong could happen, she wanted to spend time with her father before she would depart.

"You know, Jane," sighed Archimedes. "Haven't I ever told you that you are just like your mother?"

"Yes," laughed Jane. "Many times before and yet, you are telling me now."

"Your mother was someone who would take on a big risk for a big cause," explained Archimedes. "She took a big risk to bring you into this world and she gave her life doing it."

Jane has just finished adjusting the skirt of her dress when she turned to face her father again. The memories of her mother began to bring a small tear to her eye.

"I guess," she sighed as she slid on her white gloves and adjusted her white high collar and purple necktie. "She is going to be watching over me as I do this, isn't she?"

"She will, Janey," said Archimedes. "Normally, I would want you to avoid this mission. But, I can see why you have to do this. This is a matter of Tarzan's life at stake as well as your own. I'm pretty sure your mother can understand your determination."

Jane then did her hair in its bun and walked out of the bedroom with Archimedes following suit. Although he wanted to be with Jane for this, he knew that this was something that she had to do alone. But, he had to understand that Dumont was going to be with her and that gave him a sense of calmness. What also gave Archimedes a sense of calmness was that Dumont had allowed him to stay at the trading post while Jane went with him to Cape Doom. That way, he would be there when the ship returned and Jane was back home with Tarzan and his friends, safe and sound where they belonged.

By the time that Jane and Archimedes had arrived at the trading post, Dumont was already there wearing a black and gray magistrate's suit and a top hat sat on his head while a fake moustache and beard was on his face.

"Well, my dear Jane," said Dumont. "Don't you think I look like a real magistrate to you?"

"I must say you do," chuckled Jane. "If this is enough to rescue Tarzan…"

"It will be, my beautiful rose," remarked Dumont. "It will be."

Archimedes knew what this meant and Jane bent down to hug her father one last time before she would board the ship.

"I love you, Jane," he said. "Be careful and may God be with you."

Trying to hold back tears, Jane boarded the ship followed by Dumont and Archimedes watched as the ship casted off into the open waters heading towards Cape Doom. Just then, Archimedes could see his daughter on the deck waving to him as he waved back and at that moment, he lost his composure knowing that his only child was about to be thrust into danger.

Jane continued to lock eyes on her father until they were out of sight when she then walked down to her stateroom and locked the door behind her as she stripped down to her corset and bloomers and crawled into her bed.

"Tarzan," she thought as she stared at the ceiling. "Wherever you are, I want you to know that I am coming for you to bring you and your friends' home. I know that you have always been there for me, but now this is a time where I must be there for you. You taught me so much about living in the jungle and defending myself from enemies. Now, I have the chance to show you that I can defend myself against evil and I hope that somehow, you will be proud of me for what I am about to do. Just hang on, my love. You will be home soon."

So, Jane went to sleep thinking of what was going to happen to Tarzan if all else fails. She didn't want their marriage to end this way. They had a whole life together that they had to live by and it was only Jane and Jane alone that would make sure that they would stay together.

Meanwhile, Tarzan sat in his cell staring at a plate of food that had been slid over to him as sort of a last meal. The hulking prisoner who had sounded the alarm earlier that night, saw Tarzan was not going to eat and was wondering if he could take it for himself.

"Are you going to eat that?" he asked, but Tarzan stayed silent, not in the mood to talk to anyone. "No point in it going to waste."

Tarzan then looked down and saw flies swarming over the food and slid it out of his cell nearly reaching the grip of the hulking prisoner, but he was unable to reach it. Tarzan was amused by this, but then turned his attention towards the open ocean and not realizing that Jane and Dumont were coming to rescue him, looked out and wondered if this was going to be goodbye, he had to say it now and silently.

But, unbeknownst to him however, he was going to be saved and no one, not even Colonel Staqauit, would stop it. However, it was only a matter of time…


	21. Here We Go Again

Part 2: The Prison Break

Chapter 21

"Here We Go Again"

It was just after morning when Hugo and Hooft came ashore on the beach near the edge of the jungle. Despite the fact that Tarzan was still at Cape Doom, they were relieved to be back on the jungle soil where they belong. However, while they admired the fact that they were free at last from Colonel Staquait and his men, the thought of Tarzan still on Cape Doom was a sense of sadness to both of them. However, at that moment, they were only focused on their freedom.

"Wahoo!" cried Hooft as he leapt out of the rowboat. "Free as a bird! Free at last! Free at last! Thank God almighty, I'm free at last!"

"Yeah," added Hugo. "And what did it cost us?"

"Zip, nada, donut hole," they said to each other as they looked out towards the ocean. However, their expressions of excitement turned into an expression of despair when they began to think of Tarzan, who was of course still on Cape Doom.

"Now, wait a minute, buddy," said Hugo. "It did cost us something."

Hooft also began to get that sense of sinking feelings as well, when he began to think of what was really at stake here.

"What's that, Hugo buddy?" asked Hooft.

"Our buddy, Tarzan," said Hugo sadly.

"Oh, boy," said Hooft. "You've got a point there, junior. We've got to do something and we've got to do it fast."

They stood there for a moment thinking of what needed to be done and they realized something that could work to their advantage.

"Wait a second," said Hugo, excitedly. "Didn't Dumont have masquerade costumes or something over at the trading post?"

Hooft was starting to understand what Hugo was saying and got the same idea as him. For they both knew now that the only way to get back into Cape Doom now was by going undercover as soldiers. After all, they claimed to be super-secret agents when they first met Tarzan and now they were going to live out those plans.

"You're right, junior," he said. "Just one question, how are we going to get to the trading post from here?"

"Yeah," added Hugo, who was more stumped than Hooft was. "Who wants to walk through dangerous jungle by themselves?"

But, Hooft knew that there was no time to stall and realized that the best way to go was to get back in the boat and row back to Cape Doom.

"Maybe we don't have to," he replied. "There is only one way to do this and its going to make your mind spin, junior."

Hooft stared at Hugo and Hugo knew exactly what was coming up. What he was about to hear was something that was just as much of a risk as the risk that Jane and Dumont was taking.

"You're not telling me that we are going back, are we?" asked Hugo nervously. "You mean us going back to Colonel Staquait and the French Foreign Legion?"

"Bingo," said Hooft running back to the boat. "But we are going to do what Tarzan did for us and that is getting him out of there. So come on, junior. We've got to save Nature boy!"

He jumped back in and Hugo followed suit feeling that this was going to be crazy to the point that they were going to get themselves killed if they ever decided to go back.

"Hooft, let me tell you something," gasped Hugo as they began to row back towards Cape Doom. "If we live through this and fail, remind me to thank you."

"For what?" asked Hooft.

"FOR GETTING US KILLED!" shouted Hugo and ignoring his friends outburst, Hooft kept on rowing as fast as they could, knowing that time was starting to become the essence for them.

Meanwhile, the steamship bearing Jane and Dumont had docked and they got down off the ship and upon entering the docks were stopped by two guards, crossing their rifles together.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" said one of the guards. Dumont stepped forward and put on his gruffest magistration voice.

"Why, don't you know me?" he said. "I'm the magistrate and I have come to seek the release of three innocent men."

"I see," said the soldier who then pointed the rifle at Jane. "And who is she?"

"Why, she is my assistant," replied Dumont. "Here as a bodyguard, if you know."

Upon realizing who they were talking to, the guards dropped their weapons and saluting them, allowed Dumont and Jane to pass. Although they could not help but feel a sense of suspicion at what they were doing here. One of the guards even began to look closely at Jane and he came to the conclusion that based on her yellow dress, she seemed too well dressed to be a member of the magistrate.

"Do you see what I see?" he whisperd to his comrade. "That woman seems too well-dressed to be a member of the magistrate."

"What do you mean?" asked the second soldier.

"She's wearing yellow," replied the first soldier. "Most magistrate officals wear black or gray."

"Must be training," remarked the second soldier. "Just focus on your job."

"If you say so," said the first soldier and along with his friend, returned to their duties. However, as much as they seemed to believe at first, they couldn't be sure that it was Dumont in disguse and they wanted to report this to Colonel Staquait, but they didn't want to interrupt him as he prepared to execute Tarzan.

However, just as they were about to resume their duties, they were tapped on the soldiers and saw Hugo and Hooft standing in front of them. Before they could point their rifles or call for back up, the two men punched and kicked the guards unconscious and Hugo and Hooft dragged them into the jungles so they could take their uniforms.

"This guy's clothes will just fit me," said Hugo.

"So will he," added Hooft. "Come on, let's get out of these uniforms and into some more comfortable Foreign Legion uniforms, eh?"

Once they finished dressing into their uniforms, the two Americans ran and joined the other officers in line as they gathered in the courtyard to carry out Tarzan's execution. Once out in the courtyard, Hugo and Hooft were ordered to stand at the gallows and lower them once the order was given.

Meanwhile, a pair of guards walked over to Tarzan's cell with shackles for his wrists and ankles. Tarzan looked up and knew that the end was near for him.

"It's time," said the guard and the other guard opened the cell and dragged Tarzan to his feet while the first guard shackled his wrists and ankles. Upon completion, they led Tarzan out to the courtyard where a sudden change of events was about to take place…


	22. Courtyard Brawl

Part 2: The Prison Break

Chapter 22

"Courtyard Brawl"

As Hugo and Hooft finished taking their positions, the bells of High Noon were heard throughout the prison and anyone who was a prisoner or a soldier would know that those bells meant that someone was going to be executed for their crimes. The doors opened and Colonel Staquait emerged followed by his lieutenant and as the two men stood to attention, many of the other prisoners who had a view of the courtyard were watching it all from their cells, including Antoine who was trying to hold back tears as he was about to see the man who rescued him be put to death. The hulking guard who bullied Antoine and sounded the alarm, was watching happily as he was about to witness an execution. Being a prisoner who was serving a life sentence, he was quite used to watching executions and he even enjoyed them to an extent.

Realizing that time was at hand, Staquait looked into the hallway and gave out the order to bring Tarzan forward. Upon seeing Colonel Staquait, Hugo and Hooft, still in the disguise of the two soldiers that they had knocked out on the docks, saluted him as he entered.

"Bring out the prisoner!" ordered Staquait and escorted by two guards with his hands behind his back and his ankles shackled together, Tarzan was brought out and looked up to see how his fate was going to be sealed.

All the years that he had spent in the jungle had in his mind, came down to this that he was going to be put to death at the hands of the man who had invaded his jungle seeking Hugo and Hooft for not burning down a village of women and children. But just as the bells were ringing, Jane and Dumont had just entered the prison and while Dumont was given clear access, Jane was questioned by the guards since she did not have any proof of being with the magistrate. Using the rues that Dumont had taught her before they docked, Jane was given access into the prison and hearing the bells meant that she was just moments away from losing Tarzan.

"Monsieur Dumont!" gasped Jane, now beginning to really get worried. "We've got to do something."

"I know, Jane," he said. "If we hurry, we can stop the execution. But, we have to be quick about it."

He then looked down at Jane's boots and wondered whether she could run as fast as she could with them on.

"Can you run in those shoes?" he asked and Jane looked up to him with determination.

"Yes, I can," she said and the two disguised friends ran as fast as they could through the prison, ignoring the cat calls that some of the prisoners were saying to Jane. Meanwhile, Staquait looked down at Tarzan and knew that the time was now to do in the king of the jungle.

"I see no reason to drag this out with last requests and other such boring nonsense," he said and then pointed his sword right at Tarzan. "Execute him!"

Then suddenly, the disguised Hugo and Hooft blew their cover and began to beat their chests in a manner similar to Tarzan's and cried out his signature yell. They leapt down off the gallows and kicked down the guards holding Tarzan, freeing him from their grasp and seizing their guns. Upon seeing them in their disguise, Tarzan was grateful that they came to his rescue.

"You came back," he gasped, smiling at him.

"Hey, we couldn't leave our best buddy behind," remarked Hooft.

"Yeah, who'd pick all our fruit for us?" added Hugo. This additional case of insubordination only infuriated Colonel Staquait and he could see that Hugo and Hooft had caused him enough trouble for the last time and decided to finish all three of them off.

"Get them!" he shouted angrily. "And take no prisoners!"

Heading the orders of their commanding officer, the guards pointed their guns at the three of them and began to open fire.

"Run!" shouted Tarzan and the three of them began to dodge the bullets as fast as they could, much like Tarzan did in his last encounter with the Foreign Legion. While Tarzan hid underneath the gallows, Hugo and Hooft split up and each went into different areas of the courtyard. Hooft hid behind a steel wagon and as two soldiers opened fire, he pushed the cart towards them and jumped inside like a risk taking soldier.

"Yee haw!" he cried and the two soldiers ducked out of the way and Hooft flew out of the wagon and onto the sandy ground below. Before he could get up however, the two soldiers surrounded him with their guns drawn.

Meanwhile, two more soldiers were advancing towards Hugo, who was hiding behind some barrels and waiting for the moment to strike by knocking the barrels onto them. Once they were close to him, Hugo pushed the barrels and they came tumbling down on the soldiers below. But, they trick didn't work and they quickly emerged from the rubble and realizing that he was outmatched, Hugo began to run and unfortunately didn't get very far and ended up in the pit as they closed in on him.

Just then, Jane and Dumont came close to the courtyard and could hear the gunfire as they got closer. Now, Jane was beginning to get frantic and wanted to jump in and rescue Tarzan, but Dumont held her back.

"Are you crazy?!" he cried, grabbing tightly to Jane's arm. "You can't go out there! It's too dangerous!"

"I don't care!" she said, struggling to get her arm loose. "Tarzan needs me and I will do anything to save him, even if it means dying for him!"

"I'm sorry, Jane!" he said. "But until the moment comes we wait."

Jane was now struggling to hold back tears as Dumont looked at her regretfully. After a moment, Jane had no choice but to wait and feared the worse as Tarzan was about to become prey for Staquait and his men.

At that moment, Staquait's lieutenant and one of the guards was opening fire on Tarzan who was still hiding behind the gallows and once he found a clearing, Tarzan leapt up from his hiding place and climbed up to the top of the gallows and then jumped down onto the soldier and began to fight with him, clutching to his uniform tightly.

"Shoot him!" shouted Staqauit and the lieutenant tried to get an aim, but it was no use.

"Don't shoot him!" said another soldier from down below and after a few moments, Tarzan somersaulted and threw the soldier onto the lieutenant sending them both down to the grounds below. Now, Tarzan and Staquait stood in front of each other, face to face and as Tarzan growled, Staquait smiled evilly knowing now that he was going to finish job he started a long time ago.

Charging towards him, Staquait swung his sword at Tarzan and he dodged Staquait left and right. After a moment, Tarzan growled even more, clenching his fists and snarling at the colonel. But, Staquait stood his ground, knowing Tarzan could not beat him.

"Stand down, Tarzan, you cannot win," he said and swung his sword at Tarzan, cutting the chains to his wrists and after knocking Tarzan down to the ground, he sliced off the chains to his ankles and Tarzan saw the opportunity to kick Staquait hard in the chest and throw him down to the ground, knocking his hat off in the process. Picking his sword up, Tarzan clutched and began to advance towards Colonel Staquait, a look of death deep in his eyes.

"Yes," gasped Colonel Staquait as he got to his feet. "Your strength is that you never fear for your own safety. But you do have a weakness."

He then turned down towards the courtyard and saw the soldiers who had taken Hugo and Hooft prisoner again.

"Execute Hugo and Hooft!" he called and a short distance away, Dumont knew now that the time was right for Jane to move.

"Jane!" he whispered. "I think the time has come now!"

And Jane looked straight ahead and saw Colonel Staquait right in her sight, waiting for the moment for him to get into position, as Colonel Staquait could see that Tarzan was not going to risk the lives of Hugo and Hooft and dropped Staquait's sword in surrender. Amused by what he had just witnessed, Staquait picked up his sword and prepared himself to finish off Tarzan.

"You actually care about those two dolts?" he said mockingly, much to Hugo and Hooft's dismay. He then pointed his sword right at Tarzan's throat, ready for the kill.

"So predictable!" he said. "And a fitting epithet for the lord of the jungle."

Now with Staquait in her target and without lifting the skirt of her dress, Jane began to charge at Staquait like a wild bull as fast as her feet would take them. With each time she ran, Staquait pulled his arm back and began to finish off Tarzan once and for all and the more he pulled it back the more she ran. Once she got within 5 feet, Staquait was about to deliver the finishing blow.

"Goodbye, Tarzan," he whispered and at that moment, Jane leapt into the air and tackled Staquait to the ground, much to the shock of the soldiers and to Tarzan himself. At that moment, the entire prison fell silent at Jane's entrance as she stared down at Colonel Staquait.

"You!" he hissed as Jane stared right at him with a stern expression on her face, her hands on her hips and a look of anger deep in her eyes.

"What are you doing here?" gasped Staquait as he got to his feet.

"Stopping you from breaking the law, colonel," she said, pointing her gloved hand right at him. Staquait did not like this and decided to take Jane prisoner.

"Ridiculous," he snarled. "I am the law!"

He clapped his hands and the guards gathered and surrounded Jane, waiting to take her prisoner along with Tarzan and the others. But, Jane knew that was not going to happen.

"Really," she said, smiling. "The magistrate may have a different view."

Just then, Dumont walking in his full magistrate disguise entered the courtyard much to the shock of all the guards present.

"What is going on here?" he demanded as all of the guards saluted his presence and despite the fact that their commanding officer had been tackled by a well dressed woman, still had the ability to salute their superior as they entered.

"Um, just executing criminals, your honor," said the lieutenant, but all Staquait could do was just stand there with his mouth wide opened in shame and embarrassment.

"Nobody filled execution orders with my court," continued Dumont, pointing his cane at an officer. "Who is in charge here?"

But, Hugo and Hooft were quick to point out Staquait for who he was.

"Well, that's your man up there, sir," called Hooft.

"Yeah," added Hugo. "The one with the evil sneer and the poor people skills, can't miss them."

Dumont then turned his attention towards Staquait and looked at him square in the eye as if to say that he was about to be fired. Staquait then smiled in attempt to please the disguised Dumont as he continued to look square at him in the eye.

"I trust there is a reasonable explanation for all this," said Dumont sternly.

"I can explain sir," said Staquait, grimily, knowing that he had been defeated once again as Jane and Tarzan looked at each other, knowing that Tarzan and his friends were free at last.

A little while later, Staquait was forced to sign the release papers freeing Tarzan as well as Hugo and Hooft and standing arm in arm with her husband once again, Jane walked up the gangplank and onto the ship as Staquait and his men saluted the disguised Dumont one last time. But, Hugo and Hooft had a little farewell present of their very own.

"Hey Staquait!" cried Hugo and he and Hooft blew raspberries at Staquait and this further enraged the Colonel and he roared loudly at them as the whistle blew and he ran down the docks throwing his fist into the air as the ship departed into the sunset.

He may have lost the battle, but he had not lost the war and Colonel Staquait was determined to finish off his enemies once and for all.

Only this time, he had a new target and that it was not Tarzan, it was not Hugo and it was not Hooft either, it was Jane Porter herself…


	23. Heading Home

Part 2: The Prison Break

Chapter 23

"Heading Home"

As they left the evil Colonel Staquait and Cape Doom prison behind, Tarzan, Hugo and Hooft were happy to be free men once again and glad to be going back home to the jungle where they belong. However, it would not have happened if it weren't for Jane and Monsieur Dumont, who came disguised as the magistrate. However, both Hugo and Hooft in their minds at least, had one individual to thank for her timely rescue.

"Well, thanks for coming through for us, Lady Jane," said Hooft, grateful for her to rescue him and his friends.

"Yeah," added Hugo. "But next time, feel free to cut in a little less close."

"How did you get the magistrate to come?" asked Tarzan, climbing onto the side of the boat. Jane turned and placed her left hand on her waist and smiled at her husband.

"Well, let's just say we can thank Monsieur Dumont," she said but Dumont was now more than ready to give up the ghost.

"I think that would be appropriate," he said, removing his fake beard and top hat. "Given that I am Monsieur Dumont."

Hugo and Hooft were shocked and glad to see that their employer would come all this way to rescue them. Given the fact that they were his employees, he didn't want them to be away from the trading post for very long.

"Well, hey, that's a scam worthy of us," said Hugo as Dumont joined them.

"Yeah," added Hooft. "And we just don't toss around compliments like that."

But, of course, Dumont had other intentions in mind for Hugo and Hooft and seeing that he was their boss, he had to get them out of Cape Doom and bring them back to work.

"Of course, gentlemen," he said. "But, need I remind you of the mountains of work that you need to complete on your return."

This made Hugo and Hooft cringe knowing of the workload that they would have to complete upon their return. Being under Colonel Staquait was one thing, but Dumont was someone completely different to them.

"The workload?" stuttered Hugo. "Oh, boy, Hooft, what are we going to do?"

Jane and Tarzan could see that their friends needed some time alone with their boss and decided to head down to Jane's stateroom. After all, considering the fact that Jane was the one who tackled Colonel Staquait down to the ground, Tarzan was grateful yet concerned why his wife would do such a thing.

"Jane, I cannot help but ask," he said. "Why would you risk yourself to save me from Colonel Staquait? You could have been killed."

Jane was now beginning to remember the conversation she had with Archimedes before she left and remembered that he was bringing up the same conversation as Tarzan. She had to be there for him as much as he would be there for her.

"Tarzan," she said as she sat down on the bed and undid the bun in her hair, letting it loose. "I want you to remember that you taught me that I should always be there for you as you would be there for me. I mean, I could've lost you today."

"It doesn't matter, Jane," he said crawling over to her. "You put yourself in great danger and when I saw those soldiers surround you, I thought you were going to be taken prisoner. If Dumont wasn't with you, then that's what would have happened."

He then sat down next to her and placed his hand on hers. Jane then noticed it and looked at her husband in the eyes. She could see that he was worried for her safety, but at the same time, she had to prove to Tarzan that she could take care and defend herself from harm.

"But don't you see, Tarzan?" she said. "Remember what we said to each other the day we were married in the Wazari village? 'til death do us part.' Today, I was trying to live up to that commitment that we made that day and if anything were to happen to you, I just couldn't live with myself."

Tarzan could see some tears beginning to form in Jane's eyes and pulled her to him and they began to kiss passionately and were now beginning to relive that night when they had their dinner and dancing. But, after a few moments, Jane pushed Tarzan away and could see that this was not the right way to go. They already had their night together and thought that now this was not the right time.

"I'm sorry, Tarzan," she said, readjusting her dress. "I'm just not in the mood for us to make love again. Can't we wait until we get back to the treehouse?"

"Um, sure," said Tarzan sheepishly. "If you say so, do you want me to leave so you can change?"

"No," sighed Jane. "I'll just strip down to my undergarments. I brought nothing to change into. But, you can leave anyway."

Still confused over Jane's unwillingness to allow him to make love with her, Tarzan chose to leave and once he was gone, Jane took off her boots, dress and petticoat, and looked out over the ocean. She was thinking of the fact that neither Tarzan, nor her father was willing to allow her to put herself in harm's way. Jane wondered if maybe that the men she loved in her life was willing to keep her out of danger, then maybe she would have no purpose whatsoever of possibly living in the jungle. In fact, she remembered that her friends would be coming to visit the jungle in a few days and knowing how dangerous the jungle would be, Jane could see that she had to assert herself as the protector, despite the fact that Tarzan would be there with her.

Meanwhile, back on Cape Doom, Staquait was in his office and still brooding over how he was tackled by a woman and that somehow he thought that the magistrate wasn't who he really was. He wanted to extract revenge on Tarzan and his friends, but he didn't know how to do it. Just then, his lieutenant walked into his office and saluted Staquait as he entered.

"What do you want?" he asked annoyingly.

"Sir," replied the lieutenant. "I checked the magistrate's office and there were no reports of him visiting this prison anytime soon. Somehow, Tarzan and those two idiots managed to escape us after all."

Staquait walked from behind his desk and looked out towards the ocean where the ship was already long gone. However, he knew that he had to return to the jungle and face off against Tarzan once again.

"So they have," he said. "Then we need to hunt them down once again. But, it will be different this time."

"In what way?" asked the lieutenant. "Should I assemble another squad of our best men?"

"Yes," replied Staquait. "But if I can't hunt down Tarzan and those two dolts and bring them out of the jungle. Then, I will have to lure them here and then finish them off. But, I need something to lure them here."

He then began to feel more lust take over his body and thought of the perfect bait to lure Tarzan and Hugo and Hooft back to Cape Doom. Staquait chuckled to himself and faced his lieutenant again, having thought of the best way to extract his revenge.

"I know who we should use for bait," he said. "And she is the one who cares about Tarzan so much."

"You don't mean..?" gasped the lieutenant.

"Yes, we are going after that Englishwoman," said Staquait evilly and plans were beginning to be made of a return to the jungle to catch Jane and bring her to Cape Doom where Staquait would extract his revenge on those who humiliated him…


	24. On Home Soil

Part 2: The Prison Break

Chapter 24

"On Home Soil"

The next morning, the ship arrived back at the trading post and Tarzan and the others got off the ship and were glad to be back on jungle soil as much as Archimedes who had spent the past few days at the trading post, waiting for Jane to return home from her dangerous mission. Upon seeing his daughter step off the boat, Archimedes ran to her and gave her a great big bear hug. Jane was happy to see her father again as much as he was happy to see her.

"Jane," he said happily. "I'm glad to see you back home."

"Well, we have Tarzan and his friends back home," replied Jane. "So we need to look at it that way. But, I am glad to be back home as well."

Once they were all of the boat, Tarzan and Jane left the trading post and returned to the tree house, where Jane walked into the bedroom to change back into her jungle clothes and after doing so, they returned to the treehouse where Hugo and Hooft decided to cook some steak with their barbecue sauce.

"Tarzan," said Hooft later that night as they had their dinner. "You really came through for us pal."

"Yeah," added Hugo, placing his hand on Tarzan's right shoulder. "Once again our lives are indebted to you."

"I don't know how we will ever repay you nature boy," said Hooft as he walked over to Tarzan. But, Jane had an idea on how Hugo and Hooft should thank Tarzan for trying to rescue them.

"Well, you could cut Tarzan in on some of the profits of your sauce," she said, but Hooft thought that maybe she was going a little bit too far on that.

"Whoa, slow down there, missy," said Hooft. "Don't go going all carried away there."

"Oh, and why should I?" said Jane, putting the bottle down back on the table.

"Well, he saved us, not the whole world," said Hugo.

"Besides," added Hooft. "Our friendship with Tarzan is pure and beautiful."

"Yeah, we wouldn't want to cheapen it with something like money," added Hugo. "We'll cheapen it without spending a dime."

"That's right," said Hooft. "And you can take that to the bank, missy."

Jane sighed and chuckled to herself knowing that these would always be the two men who ate her and Tarzan out of house and home for a short period of time. Once dinner was completed, they returned to the treehouse and Tarzan and Jane entered their bedroom and shut the door behind them. It was the first day in a few days that they would have time alone to each other and as they slept that night, Tarzan could see that Jane was trying to hide something from him in why she chose to risk herself to save him and his friends from Cape Doom.

But, just as Tarzan and Jane slept that night, a strange shadowy creature with glowing yellow eyes watched from behind the bushes and glared at them as they slept.

"Yes, sleep well Tarzan," said the figure in a husky female voice. "We can't allow ourselves to have Jane lying about. Oh, Bah! Well, I'll be the one to make Tarzan king of Opar and once I have a body to obtain, I will rule alongside him and no one will be able to stop me."

The figure then turned towards her bodyguards: three humanoid hyenas with one of them looking as though he could never have a straight face.

"Now, you three," said the figure. "I made you human for the sole purpose of doing away with that demented Jane. When the time comes, I want you to bring her to me as my prisoner."

"What are you talking about?" said one of the hyenas, who was the leader of the trio. "I thought you said that you wanted that Tarzan."

The figure then grabbed the leader by her throat and stared at her directly in the face.

"Listen to me, Shenzi," said the figure. "You came to me because you wanted a wise caring leader unlike that Scar king you had. I gave you and your friends' life and if you want to keep this life, then you will do as I say. When the time is right, capture his mate and bring her to me. Do you understand?"

"Yes," gasped Shenzi. "Banzai?"

"Uh, yeah," said the aggressive hyena and then they looked towards the third humanoid hyena.

"Ed?" they said and the humanoid hyena laughed stupidly as the shadowy figure released her grip on Shenzi's throat and dropped her back onto the ground.

"Very well, then," said the figure. "Do as I command and you shall be rewarded. And if anyone interferes, show no mercy and take no prisoners."

The figure then disappeared as the three hyenas looked at each other for one moment and then focused on the task at hand.

"I don't get it," said Banzai. "Why didn't we just live out our lives as Hyenas after Scar was killed?"

"Because," replied Shenzi sharply. "We cannot live like normal hyenas and that Simba would not allow us to live under his rule since we were the ones who helped Scar take over the Pride lands. There is a bounty on our heads, you know."

"Yeah, you're right," said Banzai, accepting the fact why they were now with the shadowy figure. "But, I still can't understand why our new leader has to be a ghost. Why couldn't it be Scar? I would've enjoyed tearing him apart again."

"Would you just stop thinking about Scar?" growled Shenzi. "We have a job to do and we don't want the ape man and our target to wake up and see us in these bushes, understand?"

Banzai just dropped what he was saying and three hyenas continued their watch until morning when they left to return to Opar, which was now their new home after the Shadow Lands were abandoned.

There was much more to this story than meets the eye and the more that would be revealed about these hyenas in time, the more about that mysterious shadowy figure and what her intentions were to be.

However, unbeknownst to them however, Colonel Staquait and his men were already setting out from Cape Doom once again, heading for the jungle and the competition for Tarzan and Jane's heads would be doubled…

END OF PART 2


	25. A Sinking Feeling

Part 3: The Revenge of Colonel Staquait

Chapter 25

"A Sinking Feeling"

In the days following their return from Cape Doom, Tarzan and Jane went about resuming their normal lives while Hugo and Hooft were back to working in the Trading Post under Dumont's command and were starting to get along with the rest of the employees there. However, Jane was also taking note that this would be the week that her friends, Eleanor, Greenley and Hazel from London would be visiting the jungle for the first time since Jane married Tarzan. Jane didn't know what to make of all this time, but in the days leading up to it, she mostly spent getting fresh China and Silverware as well as dusting up the treehouse for their arrival. She also found time to getting back to doing what she loved best and that was to draw and paint.

One day, Jane was attempting to draw what appeared to be a snake. She never liked snakes when she was younger, but in most regards, living in the jungle had made her realize that she had to face her fears and this was no exception.

"Steady," Jane said softly as she stared at the asp. "Don't move." The creature was starting to move and Jane wanted to catch it just as she wanted it to be.

"Don't move," she said sternly again and was just about to start drawing the creature when it suddenly started to leap at it only to be choked by Tarzan.

"Tarzan!" she cried and folded her arms in disgust as Tarzan ruined her chance of drawing the creature. Tarzan threw the snake away and instead of being thanked by Jane, she only gave him a scowl of disappointment for ruining her chances of creating another one of her masterpieces.

"It was a black mamba," said Tarzan sheepishly trying to defend his actions, but Jane just stood there, still folding her arms and tapping her fingers in disappointment and irritation.

"I was painting it, ugh," groaned Jane and she took what she was drawing off the boards and showed to Tarzan. "Honestly, there's more to life than swinging on vines and saving people and all that nonsense."

"Well, I'm sorry, Jane," said Tarzan as he crawled over to Jane. "I was only trying to protect you from it."

Jane put her painting back on the stand and looked over to her husband and sighed to herself, feeling regretful for her outburst.

"I know, I know," sighed Jane. "It's just that with my friends coming here, I wanted to prove to them that I am still the same girl from Finishing School back in London."

"What's finishing school?" asked Tarzan. Jane couldn't believe that Tarzan didn't know that she had an education to fall back on. In her world, everyone went to school and even she taught Tarzan the way of life when they first married.

"Well, finishing school is like a school," said Jane. "Only instead of it being in the jungle, it's in a classroom where I was with other girls my own age and we would learn math, science, history, geography, English."

Tarzan was still puzzled by this and wanted Jane to explain more. Of course, being someone who lived in the jungle all his life, Tarzan never really had the proper "schooling," to begin with.

"In a sense," said Jane, trying to explain to Tarzan. "It's basically preparing me for my future life, how to make a living in this world and these friends of mine are the first friends I have ever made."

"Are they like you?" asked Tarzan as they walked back into the treehouse where Jane placed her painting and the stand near the drawing of Jane's mother and their wedding portrait.

"Well, yes," said Jane. "However, they didn't spend a part of their lives in the jungle like I have and thanks to Monsieur Dumont's radio, I have been able to maintain contact with them."

Jane then realized that she wanted to do a civilized picnic with them, much like the one they had just before she left for Africa. However, she wanted to approach Tarzan in a way that wouldn't affect his morals.

"Actually, Tarzan," she said, sitting down on a rocking chair in the living room. "There is something I have wanted to do while they are here and I wanted to know if you were all right with it."

"Sure, Jane," said Tarzan. "What is it?"

"I want to do a picnic here in the jungle," said Jane. "A civilized picnic and I was wondering if you wouldn't mind wearing your father's suit for one day for me."

This made Tarzan very embarrassed as he would only wear something like his deceased father's suit for certain occasions and he had not worn it since his private dinner and dancing nights with Jane. He was worried that Jane's friends will see him as something other than the jungle man Jane had married.

"Jane, I'd love to," said Tarzan nervously. "It's just that…"

"Yes, Tarzan, what is it?" asked Jane softly. "Is something wrong?"

Tarzan finally decided to pluck up courage and tell Jane what was on his mind at that moment. He was worried how Jane was going to react with what he was going to say. He crawled over and climbed onto the couch to be next to Jane.

"I'm just worried about being someone that I am not," confessed Tarzan. "I'm just not used to being dressed in civilized clothes like you and the professor are."

"It's only for one day, Tarzan," persuaded Jane. "After that, you can go back to being in loincloths all day. But this is important to me because I want to show my friends that they can see that I am the same woman I am from when I left London. But, I want to maintain a civilized atmosphere for the picnic and I want us both to look our best so that I can be dressed in clothes that I wore back in London."

Tarzan was still not convinced by this, however he knew that Jane had always lived in his jungle world every day since they were married and it wouldn't hurt to live in her civilized world for one day. He never knew his father, but Tarzan would often hear him say that being in loincloths for an occasion like this would not be acceptable. So, he decided to do it for Jane and her friends, knowing that they would see the true side of him in due time.

Suddenly, a voice came out from down below and Jane and Tarzan ran out to see Archimedes, Tantor and Terk running towards them.

"Tarzan," called Archimedes who was on Tantor's back and held a radio in his hands. "I say, Tarzan!"

"Calm down, daddy," said Jane, calling down to him from the balcony. "Remember your blood pressure. Now, what is it?"

"I just picked up an SOS on my radio," he replied. Tantor was curious as to what an SOS meant. For being an elephant, he was not really understanding about what humans do.

"SOS?" he asked himself, before turning to Terk. "What's an SOS, Terk?"

"Human Emergency Call," she replied smiling. "It's short for screaming ourselves silly."

"There's a schooner in trouble just off the coast," cried Archimedes and Tarzan, knowing that he had to save people once again, smiled and looked to his wife with a hint of embarrassment in his voice.

"I have to save people," he chuckled embarrassingly to himself and leapt off the balcony and began to swing in the trees towards the beach. Jane jumped off the balcony and onto Tantor's back eager to find out the source of the trouble.

"Hurry Tantor, to the beach!" she cried and they all made their way towards the beach and were stunned to see what was happening to it.

"Oh my goodness, it's sinking!" gasped Jane, horrified by what she was seeing before her eyes as Tarzan leapt into the water and swam towards the sinking ship out in the distance. Little did they know of the occupants that were in danger and who their intentions really were…


	26. The Return of Old Friends

Part 3: The Revenge of Colonel Staquait

Chapter 26

"The Return of Old Friends"

As soon as he saw the schooner sinking to the bottom of the sea, Tarzan leapt into the water and swam as fast as he could towards the boat. Terk could see that this was very amusing and looked over towards Tantor with a keen expression.

"Who knew humans had that kind of lung capacity?" she said to Tantor as Tarzan swam towards the schooner, while at the same time avoiding a shark that wanted to have itself a little ape man for its dinner. Once he realized that the shark had its eyes set on him, Tarzan lured the shark towards him and leapt out of the way at the last minute, the shark head butted the rudder of the ship, knocking itself cold.

Meanwhile, Tarzan managed to climb onto a rope ladder and made his way towards the source of the screaming that was heard out in the distance. Tarzan stood there and was wide eyed by what he saw. Although he had never met them before, he had remembered their voices from all those radio calls that Jane made to them.

"Hazel?" Tarzan asked, staring at the three women all dressed in safari clothes. Hazel, who was the overweight woman, was amazed at how the ape man remembered her name, even though she had never met a man like Tarzan before. Upon seeing Tarzan for the first time, she stopped her screaming.

"Tarzan," she said. "It's so very nice to meet you at last. I'm sure Jane has told you about Eleanor?"

A second woman in a green safari outfit stopped screaming and looked down at Tarzan; she was skinny and very posh.

"Delighted," added Eleanor. "I'm sure you have been told about Greenley?"

A third woman was then seen with red hair and was holding on to a pair of human legs and was eager to meet the ape man just as much as the other two.

"So very nice to meet you, Tarzan," she said. "Allow me to introduce you to oh, how shall I put it this way? Uh..."

"Boyfriend!" cried Eleanor, still holding on for dear life and this allowed Greenley to finish her sentence.

"Uh, yes, uh, boyfriend," she said and she looked up to reveal a young man in smart clothes holding on a bar of the ship with one hand and a suitcase in the other. "This is Henry."

"Uh, yes, how do you do?" he said nervously having never met a wild man like Tarzan before. However, before they could do more introductions, the ship began to sink further and further into the ocean. Time was of the essence and Tarzan knew it as well as all those he had to rescue.

"Now that the pleasantries are out of the way," said Hazel quickly. "Could you help please save us?!"

The sounds of screaming were coming back again and Tarzan once again worked quickly to save the lives of his wife's friends. He jumped into the water and grabbed Hazel by her bottom and threw her up to the top of the bow. She was admired to be rescue by a savage jungle man like Tarzan and although Tarzan wanted to be thanked by Hazel, he had other people to save at that moment.

The ship dropped another inch and Eleanor was the next person to fall into the ocean and it couldn't have come at a worse time as the shark had managed to recover from being temporaily knocked out by Tarzan. Acting quickly, Tarzan leapt down and grabbed Eleanor from the ocean, throwing her up to the bow with Hazel. At that moment, Henry had begun to lose his grip on the helm of the schooner and knew that the time was running out for both him and Greenley.

"Um, I am sorry to interrupt," he said politely. "But wouldn't you spare a moment and help us, please? I'm afraid I can't hold on to my grip any longer."

At the last minute, Tarzan grabbed hold of Henry's hand, but the sudden jerk had caused Greenley to lose her grip on her boyfriend's feet and fall into the ocean. But, she didn't stay there for very long as Tarzan tossed a rope down to Greenley and grabbed her from the waters by her foot with the rope and pulled her up to the bow with the others.

"We'll ride the boat down and then swim to shore," said Tarzan and as the boat dropped another inch towards its doom, Henry revealed a last minute detail that shocked everyone including Tarzan.

"Yes, that sounds very lovely," he said, nervously. "Except for the fact that I cannot swim."

This made Tarzan groan in pain and now having his work out cut for him once again, Tarzan leapt down to the helm and then down to a door at the front of the ship and tore it off, tossing it into the water to make a small lifeboat. But, that was the nail in the coffin for the schooner and the ship completed its sinking and caused its occupants to once again fall into the ocean and Henry was not lying when he said that he couldn't swim and began to fall deeper and deeper into the ocean below where the shark was waiting for him.

However, Tarzan sensed that the shark was coming and swam down fast to where Henry was about to become shark food and wrapped his arms around the beast, trying to keep its head closed and after a few moments, the shark couldn't take it anymore and swam away while Tarzan went down and grabbed Henry before he could go down any further. With all his occupants safe on the makeshift raft, Tarzan pushed them towards shore where Jane and Archimedes were relieved to see them all alive and well. She ran to her friends and they all got off to hug their childhood friend, relieved to be alive and with Jane once again.

"It's good to see you again," Jane laughed as she hugged them tightly. "We have so much to catch up on."

"Indeed we do, Jane," added Greenley. "We've missed you so much."

"I think its best we'd return to the treehouse to get you settled down," suggested Archimedes and after a daring rescue operation, they all left the beach to return to the treehouse for a little catching up.

Meanwhile, back on Cape Doom, Colonel Staquait stood in the prison courtyard overseeing the men that would be accompanying him to the jungle once again. Only this time, it was a platoon of the best soldiers in his command. He wanted nothing to go wrong and anything that would interfere with this mission would not be tolerated.

"I don't want any unfortunate circumstances," he said to his men. "We are going to lure Tarzan and those two dolts here to finish them off once and for all. I want you all to find me the woman that knocked me to the ground and together, we will use her as the bait to finish the lord of the jungle off once and for all. When the moment is right, capture her and leave the rest to me."

The platoon laughed and a little while later, made their way aboard a warship and Colonel Staquait was once again heading back to the jungle only to hunt down for the bait that he would use to finish off Tarzan once and for all…


	27. A Lot of Catching Up to Do

Part 3: The Revenge of Colonel Staquait

Chapter 27

"A Lot of Catching Up to Do"

Following their rescue of Jane's friends and Henry, the group made their way back to the treehouse where they were treated to some English hospitality which of course included tea and crumpets. After a long trek from England, it was very nice for Eleanor, Hazel, Greenley and Henry to settle down for a while.

"Well, it's a pleasure to meet you Henry," said Jane as she poured him some tea and then walked over to her friends. "I suppose that you are going to like it here in the jungle."

She poured some tea for Eleanor, but she didn't want any, as she had already drank sea water and couldn't drink any more.

"None for me," said Eleanor, who then turned over to see Greenley drinking her tea, although it was nothing like back at home. "Greenley!"

"Oh, right," she said, stopping with what she was doing. "None of the comforts of home for us. We've come for adventure and to experience what you've seen here in the jungle."

Jane was surprised at this as her friends wanted to experience the jungle rather than be civilized like they were back in London. However, Jane had already made plans for them to have a civilized picnic during their visit, although they didn't know it at that moment.

"Actually," said Henry, taking another sip of his tea. "I've only come out of a fairly foolish regard for you, Greenley."

This made Greenley blush slightly and giggle a little bit, given the fact that her boyfriend had only accompanied her because he loved her.

"Oh, Henry," she sighed happily as she stood up to her feet. "Really, is that true?"

"Absolutely," he said and bent down into his suitcase and pulled out what appeared to be a seismograph much to Jane and Tarzan's surprise as they joined them in the living room. "Although, I am looking forward to doing a little Earthquake research."

Eleanor and Hazel looked at their friend with a hint of embarrassment on their faces. They had only brought Henry to Africa for much more important purposes than to watch him spend time with Greenley and study Earthquakes.

"I'm afraid Henry is a geologist," confided Hazel to Jane. "Can you imagine anything so dreary? Studying rocks all day?"

She giggled slightly as Jane looked at Hazel with a hint of irritation in her eyes. Her father was a zoologist and he was perfectly happily with his career and Jane was an artist as such and enjoyed it as well. So in her mind, there seemed to be nothing wrong with being a geologist.

"Well, yes," stuttered Henry, with a small hint of embarrassment. "That's why I have my little hobby."

He picked up a long brown box and opened it to see that he was carrying a long black stick with holes on it and placed the rear of it to his mouth as if he was going to play it.

"Oh, yes," remarked Eleanor. "Henry also plays the oboe."

Henry played the oboe and the music was very much impressive to Jane and Tarzan who looked at each other as if to say that they both enjoyed the music very much. It wasn't like the music from their honeymoon, but it was close enough to them.

"I've never seen that before," said Tarzan, but Jane could see she was very impressed at Henry's hobby.

"He plays beautifully," gasped Jane, smiling happily as Henry continued to play impressingly, the sound of music continuing to fill the treehouse. She then thought about the picnic that she and Tarzan wanted to do with them and decided to talk to Greenley privately, out of the hearing range of Eleanor and Hazel.

"Greenley, could you come help me in the kitchen?" she asked and picked up the tea tray as Greenley got up and followed her into the kitchen. Once they were out of the hearing range of the others, Jane began to put her plan of persuasion into action.

"He seems very nice, Greenley," she said, putting the tray down.

"Do you really think so?" asked Greenley happily. "Well, I do."

However, before she could ask Greenley about the picnic, Jane was not sure why Henry would even come to the jungle to begin with? She wanted to spend some alone time with her friends and now the thought of Henry being here seemed to cross her mind.

"But, why on Earth would you bring him to the Jungle?" remarked Jane. "He should be back in London and I could've been introduced to him at that time."

"Well," sighed Greenley, now looking very despondant at what she was asked about. "Ever since we have been talking to from here, Eleanor and Hazel have been telling me that Henry is a little, how shall I say it?"

"Wimpy," said Eleanor as she and Hazel closed in on their two friends.

"And boring," added Hazel. "I don't know what you see in him, Greenley."

"He's certainly well sensitive," said Greenley, trying to protect her boyfriend in a sense. "Eleanor thought that the jungle might make him well, you know?"

"Manly," said Eleanor. "He needs to be strong willed man if he wants to be with you, Greenley."

"He also needs to be exciting if you will," added Hazel, as she saw Tarzan crawling like an ape towards Jane. "Sort of like, Tarzan. All men need to be well rounded, if you will."

"Is that true, Jane?" asked Tarzan, having heard that comment for the very first time. To him, the word "well rounded," seemed very foreign to him and Jane thought he was perfect as he was.

"Well, of course," stammered Jane, trying to put her response into words that Tarzan could understand. However, she couldn't figure out a sentence and instead walked over to Hazel, trying to help Greenley defend her boyfriend in a sense.

"But really Hazel," she replied. "We need to accept people for who they truly are. Look at Tarzan, he may have been raised by gorillas in the jungle, and he may be intrusive at times, but I like him for who he truly is and what he is meant to be."

"Oh, we truly appreciate Henry for who he is," said Hazel, as Eleanor nodded nervously at her friend's sentence.

"Yes," added Eleanor. "Well, an adequate match for our dear Greenley, if I say."

This made Greenley giggle nervously as she somehow knew that her friends did not approve of her relationship with Henry. As she took part in this conversation, Jane could well remember her relationship with Bobby and how while everyone else thought that her relationship was perfect, Jane herself did not approve of it and the gloves came off that night at Buckingham Palace when Bobby was arrested for trying to assassinate the queen on the eve of her father's knighting.

"All they really want is what's best for me," she said as Jane look on puzzlingly. "It's nothing more and nothing less, you see."

Jane decided to change the subject with what she and Tarzan were planning for them and that was the picnic that she wanted to have with them.

"Actually," said Jane. "Before we continue on with what you are planning for Henry, I was wondering if you would like to have a picnic before you return to London."

This made her friends very excited knowing that a picnic in the jungle was something that they were interested in, even if it wasn't like the last time they had one.

"A picnic?" asked Eleanor excitedly. "Much like the ones you hosted back in England? We'd be honored to have something we used to have back in the days. Why, we'll recite sonnets."

"And we'll play badminton," added Hazel.

"And Henry can play the oboe," added Greenley. "It would be perfect."

But, she then remembered that all of their clothes were sunk with the schooner and that needed something to wear on the picnic.

"But we don't have anything to wear," said Greenley sadly. "All of our clothes went down with the ship so to say."

"Don't worry," said Jane, reassuringly. "There's a trading post not too far from here and the owner would be happy to provide you with some clothes for the picnic. As a matter of fact, they do have some rooms there for you to sleep in."

"Splendid, Jane!" said Eleanor. "A picnic it is and it will be just like old times."

So, the women happily were looking forward to the picnic, although it would not go the way that they would want it to be…


	28. I'll Make a Man out of You

Part 3: The Revenge of Colonel Staquait

Chapter 28

"I'll Make a Man out of You"

While the women were looking forward for one of their overdue picnics, Henry sat in another corner of the treehouse where he was continuing to practice playing his oboe in a quiet setting. However, Tarzan was still baffled by the "well rounded" comment and climbed onto a beam and hung in front of Henry, causing him to stop playing and look at Tarzan.

"Jane wants me to be better-rounded," he said, and then he looked at the oboe and thought that maybe he could start with learning how to play an instrument. "Could you teach me how the oboe works?"

"Of course," said Henry, showing his oboe to Tarzan. "Well, you see, the mouthpiece consists of a loud reed and that well, one forces air past while moving your fingers allows you to change the pitch in a sense."

He then played a high pitch note to show Tarzan what he was trying to tell him about and that seemed to give Tarzan a sense of what he was trying to understand.

"You mean like this?" he asked placing his fingers much like Henry's and began to whistle like Henry and surprisingly it was just like it, much to his astonishment.

"Uh, yes, just like that," replied Henry nervously, amazed at what he had just witnessed. Just then, Eleanor walked over and approached Tarzan about an activity he could do before the picnic in a few days.

"Tarzan," she said to him. "Perhaps maybe you could teach Henry how to swing on vines."

Henry looked at Tarzan worriedly and later that day, Tarzan led Henry to a branch overlooking the jungles and swung over to him as a way of demonstrating to him how to use the vines.

"See your next target," he said handing Henry the vine. "Find a vine to get you there and then grip hard."

Following Tarzan's instructions, Henry grabbed hold of the vine and jumped off of the vine and towards the cluster of vines that were before him. Unfortunately, he did not give himself enough boost to swing and he ended up losing his grip and fell down to the hard ground below.

"I'm fine," he groaned and Tarzan could see that there was much more for Henry to learn before he could get himself together. He leapt down to help him just as his girlfriend and her friends were watching from a nearby cliff.

"He's going to have to work on his grip, Greenley," said Eleanor as she looked through her binoculars. But, Greenley of course didn't want her friends to pick on him so much, knowing that he was not used to being in the jungle at all.

"But, he's only a geologist," protested Greenley. "Give him some time, Eleanor."

"I see," she replied grimly. "And he is also an oboist if you ask me, Greenley."

Jane could not believe what two of her childhood friends were saying about someone who was in love with Greenley and this made her very cross with Eleanor and Hazel.

"I think its dreadful that you cannot accept Henry for who he is," she said crossly. "Whatever happened to the friends I knew when I was a student in finishing school, hmm?"

Eleanor turned to Jane and tried to make her understand of what they were really here for and it was not just to have a picnic with their old friend.

"You see, Jane," said Eleanor. "Remember how we approved of Bobby but you didn't? Well, that's how we feel with Greenley and Henry, so if we are going to find a strong, well-rounded man for our friend, then you have to see what our intentions are, do I make myself perfectly clear?"

Finally, Jane gave up and accepted her fate, knowing that she had a say to it, but alas, it was for the best in the minds of her friends.

"I understand now," she said. "But, I still think its dreadful. I hope you change your mind about him when it comes time for the picnic."

Just then, Tantor ran over, being his normal panicky self, but this time, he was carrying what appeared to be a red warthog on his back and a small brown meerkat in his trunk.

"Mrs. Tarzan! Mrs. Tarzan!" he cried throwing them onto the ground. "I need you to help my friends here. I found them lying unconcisious and they need help!"

Jane gasped and ran over to them kneeling down to see what had happened to them. However, she had never seen them before and quickly sized up the situation.

"Tantor," she said calmly. "I don't know who these two friends of yours are, but they seem to be asleep to me."

"Indeed," remarked Eleanor. "A warthog and a meerkat, what more could you expect next?"

"But, its true, Jane," said Terk, joining in on the situation. "We found them not too far from here. The area they were in was attacked."

This made everyone divert their attention away from Henry and Tarzan for a moment and stare at the two animals that laid before them. Just then, the warthog came around upon seeing humans for the first time, he yelled and panicked in fear and anxiety.

"Help!" cried the warthog. "There are humans here! Oh, Timon, please wake up! We've got to get out of here!"

But, the meerkat didn't move and it wasn't until the warthog screamed into the ear of the meerkat that the creature finally woke up in the same manner as the warthog.

"What's happened? What's happened?" cried the meerkat. "Where are those hyenas? If they come back again, I will teach them a thing or two."

"Hyenas?" cried Jane. "What on Earth are you talking about and who are you if I don't mind my asking?"

This made the warthog and meerkat stop what they were doing and they both chuckled nervously at what they had just did.

"Hey, excuse us," said the meerkat sheepishly. "We didn't mean to go bonkers on you. The name's Timon, at your service."

"And I'm Pumbaa," said the warthog. "It's very nice to meet all of you."

This made the Englishwomen feel very uncomfortable with what had just happened before their eyes and that there was more to this jungle than talking elephants and talking gorillas.

"I see," said Jane, who then looked up to Tantor. "Tantor, are you sure you know these two?"

"Yes," he said. "We go way, way back to the Pride Lands."

"The Pride Lands?" asked Jane. "What on Earth are the Pride Lands?"

Timon and Pumbaa could both see that they had quite a lot of explaining to do and after a moment, Tarzan and Henry came up with Henry looking a little worse for the wear.

"Oh, Henry!" cried Greenley, running over to her boyfriend. "What's happened to you?"

"Let's just say I am no good at swinging from the trees," he said and chuckled nervously as Eleanor and Hazel looked at him with disgust. But, Tarzan looked at the two animals that were now with them and he had never met them before so he looked up to Tantor for some answers.

"Who are they?" he asked.

"Old friends of mine," asked Tantor. "This is Timon and this is Pumbaa."

"Hakuna Matata," said Timon.

"Hakuna Matata," added Pumbaa who then began to sing. "Ain't no passing…"

"Pumbaa," hissed Timon. "Not now, we have strangers here in front of us."

"Oh, sorry," he said.

Tarzan wanted to know what was going on and crept down in front of Timon and Pumbaa so that he could be on their level.

"What's going on here?" asked Tarzan who then looked up to Tantor.

"Terk and I found them in a brush of jungle not too far from here," he explained. "We were looking to chase some flamingos when we found these two in a clearing lying unconscious."

"I think we can explain what's going on," said Timon. "Honestly."

"Perhaps we should return and you can tell us everything," said Jane and the group gathered the emotionally scarred Timon and Pumbaa and walked with them back to the treehouse as a pair of evil eyes watched them from behind the bushes. Little did they know of the double threat that was about to take place later on…


	29. A Very Tough Decision

Part 3: The Revenge of Colonel Staquait

Chapter 29

"A Very Tough Decision"

As Tarzan, Jane and Jane's friends brought Timon and Pumbaa back to the treehouse, over at the Trading Post, Hugo and Hooft had managed to catch up on their overdue work assignments and were now in the process of being hosts to Jane's friends while they stayed in the jungle. However, the two lifelong friends could not help but wonder of feeling a strange yet familiar presence coming towards. It wasn't until after they had finish tidying the guest rooms did they notice the strange presence.

"Hey, Hooft," said Hugo. "Is it just me or can you sense something strange coming back to the jungle?"

Hooft lifted up one of his armpits much to Hugo's annoyance and smelled it as if he was trying to tell him that he needed to take a shower.

"I'm pretty much clean, junior," he said, putting his armpit down. "It must be you."

"No, no, no, replied Hugo. "It's something like a dark cloud coming over this jungle and its seeming knowing our presence here."

Hooft didn't know what to make of this and wanted to let go of his suspicion but knowing his friend, he had to stay suspicious that way.

"Now, junior, maybe the workload is starting to get into your teensy weensy head a little bit," chuckled Hugo as they walked outside. "You see, there is nothing out there for a hundred miles and…"

But Hooft fell silent when he saw something familiar out in the distance coming towards the jungle. Hugo was now also silent as well with what he was seeing as well. It was a steamship, but not any steamship as they both began to feel mighty nervous at what they were seeing.

"Actually, Hugo," said Hooft nervously. "Maybe for once, I can agree with you on what we are seeing. I just hope Colonel Staquait is not looking for us for the third time."

"Can we tell Dumont that we need to hide from him?" asked Hugo nervously. "I mean, I don't want to go back as much as you do, after what we went through recently."

But suddenly, they noticed that the ship was not heading towards the trading post, rather it was stopping right where it was and they could see some lifeboats being lowered into the water. This made the two men confused even more.

"I don't get it," said Hooft, putting down the telescope. "Based on what they are doing, the Legion is not coming for us."

"What do you mean?" asked Hugo nervously.

"I mean junior," explained Hooft. "It seems that they are heading west towards the part of the jungle, where nature boy and Jane live."

But Hooft stopped in his speech and looked towards his friend with a nervous glance upon what Staquait was really up to this time. Hugo was also showing a nervous glance in return as well upon knowing what was really at stake this time.

"You don't mean?" asked Hugo.

"Yes, I do," replied Hooft. "I guess Staquait has more than us on his mind right now."

They continued to look helplessly for a few moments and then they ran back into the trading post to warn Dumont of what was happening. Upon hearing the news, Dumont knew first hand that Staquait could now tell his ruse from when he and Jane rescued Dumont and went over to the radio to call for help.

Meanwhile, Timon and Pumbaa were brought into the treehouse where Archimedes had placed bandages on them to cover their wounds and to give them water so as to allow them to regain their strength.

"You seem to be coming around now," said Archimedes putting the first aid kit away. "In all my years, I have never seen anything like this before. Who would want to attack two lowly creatures like you?"

"Well you see, Pops," said Timon. "We were out doing our grocery shopping when these three strange creatures attacked us and demanding where some animal named Tarzan was."

A loud series of gasps filled the treehouse and Tarzan stepped forward towards them looking down at Timon and Pumbaa like a towering figure.

"Oh, it must be you," he said sheepishly. "They were asking for you."

"Wait a minute," remarked Pumbaa, lifting his head up. "You really are Tarzan, aren't you, the lord of the jungle? Why Simba has told us so much about you."

"Who's Simba?" asked Tarzan and the meerkat and warthog were surprised at what Tarzan had said. They looked at each other for a moment and then looked back at Tarzan with wide eyed expressions.

"You don't know who Simba is?" asked Timon. "He's a friend of ours who rules over the Pride Lands. Maybe you and he should get together although we are wishing he is with us right now."

Jane was ever so curious as to who Simba is and that being the curious Englishwoman that she was, she couldn't help but wonder.

"Who on Earth is Simba?" she asked. "Is he one of us?"

"Lady," remarked Pumbaa. "We'll have you know that Simba is the Lion King of the Pride Lands and a lot wiser than any of you put together."

Timon gave his friend a grim look as if he wanted him to shut up for a moment and decided that he needed Tarzan's help to find the source of what had attacked them.

"Pumbaa," he whispered. "We need this creature's help more than anything right now, so hold in your breath and let him help us."

Tarzan looked down at his friends and silently decided that he needed to help Timon and Pumbaa find the creatures who attacked them and left them for dead.

"I will help you find who did this to you," he said, making up his mind. "Whoever did this must not hurt another creature that is under my watch in my jungle."

However, he knew that by helping Timon and Pumbaa, he would have to cancel his appearance at the picnic with Jane and her friends.

"I'm sorry, Jane," said Tarzan grimly. "I cannot come with you and your friends until this matter is sorted out."

"I understand, Tarzan," she said sadly. "I know that this is much more important right now than anything. I don't want any more creatures to be hurt as much as you do by whoever is out there."

But, Tarzan knew that Jane was going to be alone and was worried for her safety. In fact, he knew that the jungle was filled with danger and that without his protection, Jane was nothing more than an easy target for whoever was out there.

However, unbeknownst to anyone at that moment, the French Foreign Legion had descended on the jungle and were carrying heavy equipment, handcuffs, foot cuffs and weapons into an open clearing near the treehouse.

"We will mark this spot here," said the Lieutenant as he looked over towards Colonel Staquait. "Everything is all set sir."

"Very good," he said with an evil look on his face. "We will rest here and then search for our targets first thing in the morning. Tarzan won't know what will soon hit him."

As he said this, his lust was now at its peak level and pretty soon, he would have the object of his desire in his possession and unfortunately for Staquait, what he was about to do would result in his immediate downfall…


	30. Journey to Opar

Part 3: The Revenge of Colonel Staquait

Chapter 30

"Journey to Opar"

The next morning, instead of accompanying his wife and her friends on a civilized picnic in the jungle, Tarzan woke up and grabbed his spear as he was leaving to help Timon and Pumbaa find who was responsible for attacking them the day before. However, Tarzan could not help but feel ashamed of missing out on something that Jane wanted to do with him. But, he knew that the jungle had to come first and nothing more, especially with a strange creature with two legs walking around.

However, Tarzan was not going alone as Timon, Pumbaa, Terk and Tantor were accompanying him as well. Tarzan had a sense of who was out there and that by doing so, he had a good idea of who was out there.

"You know," said Terk. "I cannot help but wonder that you two are really trying to pull our legs. I mean, if there is such a thing as humanoid creatures, I cannot help but wonder if Queen La is behind this."

"Who is this Queen La?" asked Timon. "Sheesh, first you meet ape men and now strange queens we have never heard of."

He then turned to Pumbaa who was just as dumbfounded as his friend was. After all, whatever Timon thought of, so did he.

"It's a small world after all," he said to him.

"Can we sing it?" asked Pumbaa excitedly.

"No!" cried Timon, not wanting to hear that annoying and infamous song. "Please, anything but that, oy vey."

"Oy vey," said Pumbaa.

But just then, the group came to a stop when they saw what appeared to be a dead antelope right in front of them, its throat ripped wide open and flies swarming it's carcass. Tantor was very scared to look at the disgusting sight before him and covered his face in his left ear. But, Tarzan jumped off Tantor and leapt down to investigate the dead creature. Looking at how its throat was cut, he immediately began to suspect what was at stake here.

"I think I know who did this," he said to his friends. "This was the work of hyenas."

"Hyenas?!" cried Tantor. "Ohh, they are worse than leopards."

"Nothing is as worse than leopards or panthers?" remarked Terk. "Really, what could be more worse than that?"

But, Tarzan could see that something was already worse than this and he could also see what appeared to be blooded footprints heading off in a northern direction towards a place that was very familiar with Tarzan and Jane.

"We need to follow these footprints," said Tarzan, clutching his spear tightly. "Come on."

So, they followed Tarzan nervously as he followed the bloodied footprints left courtesy of the dead antelope and find the humanoid hyenas responsible for attacking Timon and Pumbaa. After a few moments, they came to a large kingdom that made Tarzan stop in his tracks. He could sense a familarization of this place and his instincts told him that an old enemy of his was not quite dead yet.

"I can't believe this," gasped Tarzan, lowering his spear. "He knew what this place was to him and that he was staring at the kingdom of Opar, which he thought was destroyed long ago and yet, it was back, bigger and better than ever.

"What a strange kingdom," remarked Timon. "This is nothing like the Pride Lands and talk about going all out."

"Yeah," added Pumbaa. "Whoever attacked us sure is living in high comforts and they don't have bugs to munch on."

"I'll just ignore that," said Terk, trying not to listen in on their conversation. So, the group looked over the kingdom of Opar back from the dead and wondered if Queen La had managed to escape her prison in the Wazari village and somehow was now planning to extract her revenge on Tarzan and his loved ones.

Meanwhile, feeling a hint of sadness with her husband not being able to join her and her friends, Jane rose from her bed and after changing into her yellow dress and gathering her food and drink for the picnic, walked down to the trading post to meet her friends before they were to leave for their picnic. Dumont was just opening his business when Jane arrived.

"Ah, Jane," he said. "Looking beautiful once again, I see?"

"Well, today's the day of our picnic," she said. "Are my friends ready yet?"

Soon, Jane's friends arrived wearing dresses similar to Jane's with Greenley wearing a pink dress; Eleanor in a green dress; and Hazel in a blue dress. Henry went just as he was and had his oboe in its case.

"Well, now that we are all here," said Jane. "Shall we get started?"

"Oh yes, lets," said Eleanor as Jane led them out of the trading post. Being the good boyfriend that he was, Henry bent out his elbow and Greenley allowed him to escort her out of the trading post as Dumont looked on. Although, he could not help but warn Jane and her friends about Colonel Staquait and his men hiding out in the jungle. After they had left, he summoned Hugo and Hooft to the register and wanted to make sure that they were absolutely sure about seeing Colonel Staquait.

"Honest to god, Dumont," said Hugo. "We know what we saw with our own eyes."

"Yes, we know the foreign legion when we see them, right Hugo?" said Hooft nervously.

"Yeah, you don't know the horrors that man has done to his prisoners," replied Hugo. "Just the thought of it still gives me the shivers."

Dumont was now completely convinced that Colonel Staquait was up to his tricks again and walked over to the window and as he watched Jane and her friends go off into the jungle, he felt powerless as to stop Jane from having her picnic now that Colonel Staquait was back eager to get his revenge on Tarzan by all means necessary.

However, Jane was not focused on Colonel Staquait and instead was focused on the picnic that she was looking forward to having with her friends.

"Ahh, Gorgeous day for a picnic isn't it?" she said, taking in the nice warm air. However, Greenley thought otherwise.

"We aren't going too much farther are we Jane dear?" she asked as she and Henry climbed over a log. "I mean, I'd hate to be a bother, but…"

"Our feet are killing us," groaned Eleanor, already feeling the effects of wearing high heeled boots. But Jane, ignored their comments and pressed on.

"Won't be long now," she said, pushing away a branch. Then, suddenly a loud noise was heard causing Greenley to panic.

"What was that?!" she cried as she and her friends. "Oh, Jane, I'm sorry to be a nervous nelly, but I thought I heard something."

"Now, now, don't be frightened," said Jane. "Just look around you, why I sort of find it like an English garden with a-."

She suddenly gasped as a large python slithered at their feet as even Jane was startled by what she was seeing before her eyes.

"An English garden with a 15 foot python," she stammered nervously. But, Henry thought it was very fascinating to see one alive.

"Fascinating," he gasped upon seeing the creature. "A python live in the jungle."

However, Hazel wanted to change the subject and wondered if Tarzan had changed his mind about not joining them.

"So where is your big strong protective Tarzan, anyway?" she asked as Jane adjusted the bun in her hair. However, Jane could see that Tarzan did not change his mind.

"He was unable to attend because of that matter," she said sadly. But, they had arrived at the spot that Jane had picked out for their picnic.

"But," she said happily as she pushed back another branch. "Perhaps, you'll enjoy this."

Her friends gasped in amazement at what they saw in front of them and they had thought that they had never seen anything like this.

"My word!" gasped Eleanor.

"It's incredible!" gasped Hazel.

"Spectacular!" gasped Greenley and Henry.

"Ladies and Gentleman," said Jane, showing off her location which was right on the edge, overlooking a waterfall. "Welcome to my paradise."

Of course, Colonel Staquait and his men had other ideas as they stayed low waiting for the right moment to strike on Jane and her friends and extract his revenge for humiliating him in front of his soldiers…


	31. Exploring the Opar Kingdom

Part 3: The Revenge of Colonel Staquait

Chapter 31

"Exploring the Opar Kingdom"

While Jane and her friends prepared to have their civilized picnic without him, Tarzan and his animal friends crept through the deserted streets of Opar, trying to stay quiet without anyone noticing them. Any false moves or noises could result in them being captured or worse and Tarzan could not afford to have that happen. As they walked around, Pumbaa could not help but feel a strange feeling deep down in his stomach. This made him groan in pain and nearly blow their cover.

"Yeesh," groaned Timon in a hushed voice. "Can't you hold in until we get out of here?"

"I'm sorry, Timon," replied Pumbaa. "I can't seem to help it, ohh!"

Terk did not like what she was seeing and jumped off Tantor and joined Tarzan as he continued to walk on his fours. But, just as she jumped down, a loud noise was heard and Tarzan groaned at the sound as it was heard.

"What is the matter with you?" he snapped at Pumbaa. "Are you trying to get us caught?"

"He's a pig, Mr. Tarzan," said Timon, trying to defend his friend in a sense. "If he's got to go, he's got to go."

Tarzan looked around to make sure that no one heard Pumbaa's fart and once it was cleared, he pointed his spear in a left direction and the group continued their search of Opar. They entered a small door and even though he could not enter, Tantor had a pretty good sense of what was inside.

"Um, I don't think it is a good idea to go in there," he whimpered. "Can we go now?"

"Not until we have investigated what attacked Timon and Pumbaa," said Tarzan firmly. "We'll go inside and you wait here, Tantor."

So, minus the elephant, they all made their way down into the large room, which had leopard markings all over it. Tarzan could well remember how La would always have leopard arts all over her kingdom. In fact, she herself revealed to him that he would become king of the leopards had he married her. But, Tarzan was first and foremost loyal to Jane and nothing more than that.

"Wow, look at this place," gasped Pumbaa, taking in the treasures that were inside. "This is nothing like back home, eh, Timon?"

"I agree with you for once," added Timon. "If this was a bug kingdom, we would be on top of the world, eh, Pumbaa?"

But, Tarzan could sense that something was not right and clutched his spear tightly as he heard a strange noise just above them. Almost as if there was a pack of large cats running around, but this was Opar and no cat would ever walk on all four of its legs. Suddenly, the sounds of growling came throughout the chambers and Tarzan knew they had to leave.

"We must go," he ordered, clutching his spear. "Someone has spotted it us."

"Aw, come on, Mr. Tarzan," laughed Timon, thinking there was no one there. "This place is deserted, who would want to be in…?"

But, he bumped into a creature with gray fur and standing on two legs. Just then, two more hyenas stepped forward and they looked down at Timon as if they remembered him and Pumbaa. This made Timon feel nervous and seem to wonder if these three creatures looking at him were really the same creatures he remembered from Pride Rock. It was almost too good to be true and he realized that the hyenas that were staring at him were Shenzi, Banzai and Ed, Scar's former commanding hyenas now in human form.

"…here?" he finished and once he saw the yellows in their eyes stare at him like a target, he and Pumbaa screamed their lungs and darted out of the room as the three hyenas gave chase. Tarzan lept into action and confronted the hyenas, his spear clutching as tightly as he could. Trying to get a clear shot, he tried to stab the hyenas, but one of them grabbed hold of his spear and ripped it out of his hands.

"Well, well, who do we have here?" said Shenzi, ripped the spear in half. "A hairless wonder, I see?"

"I want him as an appetizer!" cried Banzai and they looked over at Ed, the idiotic hyena.

"Ed?" they asked. "What do you think?"

The dopey hyena laughed as Tarzan dodged their advances towards him and grabbed the broken spear and scratched Shenzi in the face. Instead of being in pain, Shenzi growled and snarled as stuck her front claws at Tarzan, but he kicked her away and into her pals.

"We must go, now!" he said to his friends and they all ran out of the room and back into the kingdom courtyard, but the three hyenas were nowhere close to being done with their uninvited guests. Once they got Shenzi back on her feet, they still had a dinner to catch.

"Can we order this dinner to go?" asked Banzai.

"No," hissed Shenzi. "Why?"

"Cause there it goes!" shouted Banzai and the humanoid hyenas got to their feet and began to give chase as Tantor ran as fast as he could out of Opar as possible as Tarzan, Timon, Pumbaa and Terk held on for dear life. They were just about to cross the bridge out of Opar, when it suddenly collapsed right in front of them.

"Bridge out! Bridge out!" trumpeted Tantor and at that very moment, the hyenas closed in with their claws sticking out, ready to rip them all apart.

"Here, piggies, piggies, piggies," chuckled Banzai as he and his friends advanced towards them. "Who wants to be eaten first?"

Definant till the end, Tarzan jumped off Tantor and placed his body in front of them as he tried to let out a fierce growl to scare the humanoid hyenas away. It didn't work and the three hyenas thought it was very funny.

"That's it?" laughed Shenzi. "Come on, do it again."

Tarzan did it again and instead of the weak growl, a loud growl and roar came out in the distance and the three hyenas were knocked down as a large lion with a red mane was beating and banging them badly. They tried to fight back, but the creature beat them back every time they tried to fight back. After a moment, the humanoid hyenas fell on their backs and surrendered to the enormous lion.

"Oh, Please, please," begged Shenzi. "We give up."

"Uncle, uncle, uncle," added Banzai.

"SILENCE!" roared the enormous lion, scaring the hyenas into submission.

"Hey come on, we're going to shut up right now, eh? Eh" stammered Banzai.

"We're really sorry," cried Shenzi. But the enormous creature just glared at them furiously with angry eyes.

"If you ever come near my friends again…" he said angrily but quietly.

This made the Hyenas tremble in fear, remembering how this creature took down their previous leader, who was also his uncle.

"Friends?" asked Shenzi. "These are your friends? Why, we'd just wondered if they'd were looking forward to dinner tonight, and…"

The lion roared loudly again and they crawled out from underneath the creature and ran back inside the kingdom. Amazed by what he saw, Tarzan walked over and approached the lion to thank him for saving them all. But instead, the creature sharply turned towards Tarzan and growled at him, causing him to back away. Then, he looked up to where Timon and Pumbaa were still on Tantor's back.

"Are you guys all right?" said the lion. "You had us worried."

"Simba," said Timon happily, he and Pumbaa jumping off of Tantor's back and onto the creature's back. "We are so happy to see you again!"

They both sobbed into their friend's mane, but after a moment for them to calm down, Simba walked over to Tarzan and looked at him carefully. Then, he smiled at him knowing who he was, much to Tarzan's confusion.

"You must be Tarzan," he said. "I have heard many stories about you from the Pride Lands."

"I am," said Tarzan, grateful to be standing in front of his rescuer. "My elephant friend, Tantor, found your friends injured and brought them back to my home where my wife and I treated them."

"There are more of you?" asked Simba. "You are not the only hairless ape here?"

"I am not," said Tarzan as Tantor sighed, knowing that the lion was not going to attack him. "But, who are you?"

"I am Simba," he replied. "I am ruler of the nearby Pride Lands and I am here to investigate mysterious disappearances of subjects from my kingdom."

This made Tarzan very surprised at what he had just heard, given the fact that this lion king had a very good reason to be here.

"What kind of disappearances?" asked Tarzan. "Is this why you have come all the way to Opar?"

"Opar?" asked Simba. "So this is what this place is? It's nothing the Shadow Lands where my uncle once lived."

"His uncle was not a very nice guy," Timon whispered to Terk. "It's a long story."

Tarzan knew what needed to be done and that he knew Simba and he would have to join forces to confront this strange presence that was affecting both of their homes.

"There's only one way to do this, Simba," said Tarzan. "We need to join forces."

Simba was hesitant for a moment, but then walked over and bowed to Tarzan as a sign of respect and bravery. So, they all joined forces and left the kingdom behind to search for more evidence of any more humanoid hyenas.

Meanwhile, Jane and her friends were enjoying their picnic while hiding in the shadows was Colonel Staquait and his men, who had found them and were waiting at just the right moment to make their move to capture them….


	32. A Civilized Picnic Gone Wrong

Part 3: The Revenge of Colonel Staquait

Chapter 32

"A Civilized Picnic Gone Wrong"

As Tarzan and his new friends left the Opar Kingdom in search of the humanoid hyenas that attacked them, Jane and her friends were enjoying their civilized picnic as Colonel Staquait and his men waited for the right moment to strike. As he stared at Jane and her friends, the lust deep inside him continued to grow and grow with each passing minute. And this time, he knew that the moment would come without Tarzan or Hugo and Hooft to stop him. But for now, all he could do was to see his targets drinking English tea and giggling like the happy women that they were.

"Oh, Jane," giggled Greenley as Henry continued to play the flute. "This is all so…"

"Delightful, Jane," added Eleanor. "It seems like we are living like back at Tralfalgar Park, aren't we?"

"You're right," sighed Hazel as she laid back on the blanket. "Perhaps the jungle isn't so savage after all."

Colonel Staquait could feel the lust reaching its peak level and knowing that he had to make his move now, he raised one of his hands and twildled his fingers to his lieutenant, beckoning him to come over.

"Yes, sir?" he whispered. "Shall we begin the attack?"

"Yes," whispered Staquait as he drew his sword. "But, I shall lead. This time, I will be victorious."

Heeding his commands, the rest of the soldiers began to make their move towards Jane and her friends as the lust in Staquait's body had now reach its peak level. The guards all clutched their weapons in hand and one guard had the shackles for their hands and feet all ready for use as he gripped them tightly.

"You see, girls," said Jane, completely unaware of Staquait's advancements towards them. "As long as we maintain our ways, we can be quite civilized when we want to be."

At that moment, the brushes burst open and Colonel Staquait stood at the far right corner of the area and looked over at Jane and her friends.

"Yes," he said to them, with his sword gripped tightly in his hands. "And perhaps someone who knocked me down is considered to be civilized."

This made Jane gasp and rise to her feet in fear. It was only when the other soldiers came through from all directions did Eleanor, Greenley and Hazel rise to their feet. Henry put down his oboe and ran to Greenley's side, trying to protect them.

"What are you doing here?" cried Jane. "Don't you dare harm my friends, do you understand?"

"Oh, I am not here for your friends, Miss Porter," he said. "I am here for you."

Jane gasped as she tried to find a stick to defend herself and her friends, but it was no use. However, she wanted to know why Staquait was advancing towards her.

"Why are you here?" she asked. "If you are looking for Hugo and Hooft…"

"Silence," he said, pointing his sword at her. "Hugo and Hooft are of no concern to me right now. You are under arrest for assaulting an officer of the law, namely me, and for being an accomplice to public enemies' number 1, 2 and 3."

Jane gulped nervously as Staquait continued to point his sword at her delicate neck. Although Jane was trying to protect her friends, it seemed that they were trying to protect her from them as Henry stepped forward to use his oboe as a weapon. Realizing that they had wasted enough time, Staquait made his move.

"Get her," he ordered and the guards advanced towards Jane and her friends and at that moment, Jane pushed her friends away in an attempt to run from the soldiers.

"RUN!" she screamed and the four Englishwomen and Henry attempted to run as fast as they could, but with each time they attempted to run, the more the soldiers closed in on them. Using his oboe like a sword, Henry tried to fight off the soldiers by whacking his oboe at them, but the instrument was not meant to be treated as a weapon and it broke right in half.

"No!" yelled Henry, as he bent down to pick up his destroyed instrument. "My oboe, what have you done?"

But the soldier showed no remorse and took the butt of his rifle and whacked Henry across the face and Greenley ran over to try and defend her boyfriend, only to be pushed back by the soldier and onto the ground below, where two more soldiers grabbed Greenley and restrained her. At that point, his oboe was not important and he ran towards his girlfriend.

"Let her go!" he demanded trying to rip Greenley off of his grip, but the soldier flung his arm at Henry, hitting him hard and causing him to fall off the cliff as Greenley screamed in horror.

"HENRY!" she screamed as he fell into the rushing waters below and Greenley began to sob in agony over the apparent death of her boyfriend. But, she didn't have long to grieve as she and the others were rounded up and brought before Colonel Staquait. Jane tried to run away, but as soon as she saw the guards round up her friends, she gave up her fight and allowed herself to be captured.

"Well, Miss Porter," said Colonel Staquait. "Just because you are a woman does not mean that you and your accomplices are exempt from where you are going to."

"What?" demanded Eleanor. "Where are you taking us?"

A guard slapped Eleanor with the back of his hand and that made her silenced, allow Colonel Staquait to finish what he had to say.

"Jane Porter, for assaulting an officer and being an accomplice to criminals, you and your friends are hereby sentenced to a fate worse than death, Cape Doom."

Chaining them together, the guards led the women from their picnic spot and back towards their ship waiting for them to return to Cape Doom. Jane could hardly believe what was happening to her and her friends as they were now prisoners of the man who had held Tarzan, Hugo and Hooft captured. As she marched like a captured soldier, a small tear came down her cheek fearing the worst for her and her friends as their day of being civilized turned into a day of savagery and misery. Not to mention that Henry was feared dead in the river after being thrown from the cliff.

Meanwhile as he was about to close for the night, Dumont could see the flashes of light out in the distance and knew that they were from the French Foreign Legion. Knowing that Hugo and Hooft were indeed telling the truth, he ran back into the Trading Post and called them down to the front of the store.

"What is it, Dumont?" asked Hugo worriedly. "Did we forget something to do?"

"We'll fix it up for you if it makes you feel better," added Hooft. But, they could clearly see that Dumont was not up to tasking them with overdue chores. Hugo and Hooft were not prepared for what he said to them next.

"The French Foreign Legion was here," he said grimily and the two men looked at each other worriedly with grim expressions.

"Were they looking for us?" whimpered Hugo, tapping his fingers together nervously.

"No," said Dumont looking to the register, knowing that it held a personal weapon of his. "They captured Jane and her friends. We must warn Tarzan at once."

This made the two men look nervously at each other and now it seemed like they were going to face their former superior for a third time…


	33. A Flower Blooms Before Humiliation

Part 3: The Revenge of Colonel Staquait

Chapter 33

"A Flower Blooms Before Humiliation"

She could hardly believe it. Jane and her friends were supposed to be having the best day in a long time and now instead of having a picnic, reciting sonnets and playing badminton, they were now on their way to Cape Doom Prison. It was all because of Colonel Staquait wanting to extract revenge on Tarzan and Jane for ruining his plans to finish off Hugo and Hooft once and for all. For most of the day and night, the four women sat in the brig of the ship, silent and wondering what was going to happen to them. Finally, Greenley broke the silence as she felt that her boyfriend, Henry was dead.

"I can't believe this," she sobbed. "My boyfriend is dead and now we are on a ship heading for prison. What did I do to deserve this?"

"You did nothing, Greenley," said Jane, trying to comfort here. "Colonel Staquait was the one behind all of this and you are only here just so he can ransom us to bring Tarzan here."

The women all looked over at Jane and wondered why he would do such a thing. Nevertheless, they were in a situation that they couldn't get out of and all they had to do was stick together.

"But, if you want to survive," said Jane, trying to think of a way to keep her friends alive. "You must do what they say. Soon, Tarzan will know about us and he will come here to rescue us."

"If only he would know," sighed Hazel. "I have a mother who is probably worried sick about me right now. I'll probably never see her again."

Jane wanted to help her friends some more, but it was no use. Just then, the brig door opened and two soldiers stood at their cell, waiting to take them into the prison.

"All right, prisoners!" said one of the soldiers. "It's time to go into your new homes. Line up."

The women stood up and were once again chained together in a chain gang and the soldiers led them out of the brig and into the prison. Jane could see that she was on the same dock as a few days earlier when she and Dumont rescued Tarzan, Hugo and Hooft from here. Now, she was the damsel in distress and there was nothing she could do about it. Just then, she saw the two guards who confronted her and Dumont.

"Well, well, well," said one of them. "I knew that there was something different about you, Miss Magistrate Assistant!"

"Yeah," said the other. "Hope Staquait teaches you a thing or two."

The men laughed at Jane and her friends, but she ignored them as they were led into a hallway and two guards walked over to Jane while they unshackled her from the others.

"Staquait wants a moment alone with you, mademoiselle," said the soldier who then turned to his comrades. "Take the others in for processing."

"No!" cried Greenley. "We stay together!"

Instead of being sympathetic, the soldier merely slapped her across the face, knocking her safari hat off her head. This made Eleanor and Hazel cringe with fear of the same treatment that they were going to have.

"Shut up, you British bitch!" he snarled. "And say goodbye to your friend, Miss Porter. You won't be seeing her for a while!"

Jane watched helplessly as her friends were taken away for processing while Jane was led to Staquait's office. As she was escorted, Jane looked down and began to silently cry slightly, not knowing how this private meeting was going to carry out. Unbeknownst to her however, Bobby Canler, her former lover saw Jane being escorted and wanted to help her, but he couldn't.

"Jane!" he thought. "Why are you here?"

But, he only saw her for a moment as Jane was led into Staquait's office. Jane could see Staquait was standing with his back turned and looking out the window overlooking the ocean.

"We have brought here, sir," said the soldier. "Shall we leave you alone with her?"

"Yes," he said. "Leave and do not come back until I call you."

The soldiers took away Jane's handcuffs and after saluting their leader, they walked out of the office and shut the door behind them.

"Curious and Curious," he said, turning his back around and staring at Jane with evil eyes. "It's not every day we get female inmates here at Cape Doom, especially when they are related to three men who I wanted dead."

He walked over and pulled out a small knife out of one of his pockets and flashed it in front of Jane's eyes. Afterwards, he took his left hand and rubbed his fingers into Jane's hair, causing the elegant bun to come undone and fall back to her shoulders.

"I have always said, Colonel," said Jane defiantly, trying to stay strong as Staquait cut her long brown hair short. "I have come to view you as a law breaker."

"And why this that, Miss Porter?" asked Staquait as he saw the long strands of brown hair fall to the floor. "I have always viewed myself as the right side of the law, trying to make sure that our prisoners are punished to the point of breaking down. The world needs a place to put their criminals and I am the one to carry out that request."

Staquait then walked away from Jane and stood in front of his desk once again, eying her new hairdo that he himself had made, by cutting her hair short.

"But, what do you want with us?" asked Jane. "You can do what you want with me, Colonel. But, my friends have nothing to do with what you want from me, do you understand?"

"I want revenge, Miss Porter," he hissed. "When you took part in that Magistrate scam and helped free Hugo and Hooft and especially Tarzan, I wanted to make sure that the world was rid of the people who were involved, especially you when you attacked me in front of my own soldiers. Your friends are going to get us a lot of money from your government and we will use that money to expand Cape Doom."

Jane then noticed a small chair and wanted to sit down, but Staquait pointed his knife at Jane again, stopping her.

"Are you trying to ransom us, Colonel?" gasped Jane. "Is that what this is all about?"

"That and revenge, Miss Porter," he replied. "And I am going to start right now."

He pointed his knife at Jane and then gave her a direct, yet disturbing order, pointing to the small chair that Jane wanted to sit in.

"Take off your clothes," he ordered and Jane gasped in horror. "Refusal to comply with my orders will result in punishment for your friends. You will remove whatever I tell you to remove and place it in the basket right next to you."

Bobby could listen in on what was going on and tried to think of a way to save his ex-lover. He wanted to help her out of this situation, but he didn't know how to do it. Meanwhile, Staquait was about to begin his private show with Jane stripping before his eyes.

"Start with the gloves and shoes," he began and Jane sat down in the chair and first removed her white gloves from her hands and once they were in the box, she picked up her boots, beginning with the left and then the right, removing them from her feet.

"Now the stockings," ordered Staquait, and starting with the left and then with the right, Jane slid off her purple stockings, exposing her bare feet for Staquait to see. Once her stockings were in the box, Staquait lifted his knife and pointed it at Jane's purple necktie.

"The necktie and collar," he said and Jane loosened her collar and removed it and the purple necktie from her neck, partly exposing her cleavage.

"Remove your dress," ordered Staquait and Jane, slid the top of her dress off and over her head, revealing the white camisole that she had over her corset. Then, Jane took her hands and loosened the skirt of her dress, causing it to fall and reveal the white petticoat she had underneath.

As Jane stood before her captor in her undergarments, she wanted to end the nightmare right now, but Staquait was not going to let her off that easily. She wanted to scream for anyone, Tarzan, her father, friends, anyone to rescue her.

"Remove your camisole," continued Staquait and Jane doing as she was told, untied the top of her camisole and took it off, revealing her white corset.

"Remove your petticoat," continued Staquait and Jane, trying to hold back tears of humiliation, did as she was told, sliding her petticoat down to her ankles and dropped it into the box with all her other accessories. Now, she stood before her captor in her corset and bloomers as the cold air of Staquait's office surrounded her.

"Remove your corset and bloomers," ordered Staquait again and Jane once again placed her hands behind her back and unhitched her corset, causing it to fall off and expose the top of her jungle outfit. Then, she slid down her white bloomers and revealed the bottom half of her jungle outfit.

Staquait was amazed that Jane hid her true jungle nature underneath all those clothes and Jane stood before her captor awaiting his next order, but being a man of decorum, Staquait stopped what he was doing.

"That's enough," he said, as he walked over to Jane, who was still struggling to try and hold back tears of shame and humiliation. "Your husband was forced into a prison uniform wearing his loincloth and I think you should have the same treatment. Guards!"

The same two guards came back into the office upon hearing their commander's call and once again saluted him as they entered.

"Yes, Colonel?" they said. "What do you command?"

"Take Miss Porter for processing and place her in a cell in the north wing," he ordered. "And as for her friends?"

"They are in the South wing," said one of them. "Just as you commanded."

"Very good," said Colonel Staquait as the two guards grabbed Jane. "Take her away."

The guards led Jane from Staquait's office and escorted off to be given a prison uniform and then placed in a cell in the north wing. From his own cell, Bobby was horrified to see that his former love was tried to such barbaric and embarrassment and wanted to extract his revenge on his jailer for it. Sooner or later he would get that chance, along with several others who would want their hands on Staquait…


	34. Lone Survivor

Part 3: The Revenge of Colonel Staquait

Chapter 34

"Lone Survivor"

As Jane and her friends sat in their prison cells, Tarzan and his animal friends were on their way home to the treehouse when they saw what appeared to be a series of footprints near the site where Jane and her friends were supposed to be having their picnic. Realizing that something was not right, Tarzan crept over to investigate the footprints and what he saw shocked him right to his very core. Tarzan could see that the picnic blanket had been ripped and torn and food was lying over the ground and the Badminton net had been torn in pieces. Angered by what he saw before him, Tarzan growled and banged his fists down in the grass in anger and frustration. Confused by what he was seeing, Simba ran over to Tarzan's side and attempted to comfort him.

"Tarzan, what's the matter?" asked Simba. "Did the Hyenas come here?"

"No," he said. "It was men, men like me and they kidnapped Jane."

"Who's Jane?" asked Simba, thinking it was another animal. "Is it a friend of yours?"

"No, Simba," snarled Tarzan. "Jane's my mate and she and her friends were kidnapped."

Just then, they heard a scream out in the distance and Tarzan ran over to the side of the cliff to see what was happening. Down below, he could see what appeared to be a man lying unconscious and seemingly dead. Knowing that it was Greenley's boyfriend, Henry, Tarzan leapt over the cliff and into the river below to reach his friend. Tarzan grabbed Henry's unconcisious body and ignoring the crocodiles that wanted to attack him, Tarzan climbed up the side of the cliff, carrying Henry's unconcisious body in one arm and his other grabbing anything that would pull him up.

"Say," said Timon. "Isn't that the human who had trouble swinging from the trees?"

"Yeah," replied Pumbaa. "He's not looking so good from my point of view."

Tarzan placed Henry down and rolled him onto his back. They could all see that Henry was completely unconcisious and his clothes were partially torn from the harsh currents. Thinking he was dead, Tarzan lowered his head in sadness and Simba placed his paw on Tarzan's shoulder in an effort to comfort him.

"I'm sorry, Tarzan," he said. "There's nothing we can do."

They were all just about to leave when Henry began to cough up some water and Tarzan knew that Henry was alive and ran back over to him.

"Where am I?" gasped Henry, trying to come around. "Where's Greenley? If those men hurt her, I'd…"

He then stopped his brief tirade when he saw Tarzan and cleared his throat in slight embarrassment. Simba and the others were all looking confused at Henry's sudden rebirth and stood there for a moment, slightly aghast.

"Oh, I'm sorry Tarzan," said Henry. "You'll have to excuse me for my behavior."

"It's all right," replied Tarzan. "But, what happened here?"

"Yeah, talk about your party crashers," said Timon, taking in the sight of destruction with Pumbaa. "Those hyenas should know better than to crash a party."

"Guys, these were not the hyenas," said Simba, trying to stay on the task at hand. "This is something that is beyond our control."

This made Timon shut up for a moment and Pumbaa let out another gas and Henry looked away in shame and disgust.

"Do you mind?" he asked harshly, looking towards Pumbaa. "I am trying to have some decorum, please."

"Oops, sorry," said Pumbaa embarrassingly. "It won't happen again."

Tarzan then turned his attention back to Henry and tried to get to the bottom of what had happened at this spot. Knowing that it was the French Foreign Legion, he wanted to know the whole truth and nothing but the truth.

"What happened here?" asked Tarzan. "How many of Staquait's men were here?"

"He must have had about 30 men with him," explained Henry. "They were advancing towards Greenley and her friends and I tried to protect with my oboe, but they destroyed it and sent me over the cliff, into the water and I laid on that beach until you rescued me."

Tarzan then realized that had he not gone to explore Opar, Jane and her friends would not have been in this situation that they had now found themselves. He turned away from Henry and once again, banged his fist into the turf feeling horrified at his failure to protect Jane.

"This is all my fault," cried Tarzan. "If I had not been sidetracked, I would have been able to protect Jane."

Now, Simba and his friends were feeling bad for Tarzan, knowing that he had to cancel his plans to be with Jane and her friends to investigate the matter at Opar.

"You didn't know that," said Henry. "I tried to protect them, Tarzan, honestly."

But, Tarzan stayed silent, not even acknowledging Henry's confession that he tried to protect them from Colonel Staquait. In Tarzan's mind, Henry was just there to play music with his oboe, not to be a bodyguard for Jane and her friends, except for Greenley. However, he had been impressed with the fact that Henry at least tried to protect Jane and her friends.

"I know you did," he said. "It's just that I feel that I was the one who let Jane down."

"I know how you feel," said Henry. "I feel like I failed Greenley and now she is out there in God knows where, probably scared and crying right now for me to be there with her."

But, knowing that this would mean he would have to divert his attention away from the Opar crisis, Tarzan turned to Simba and stared at him with a slight hint of regret at knowing they would have to put this investigation on hold.

"I'm sorry, Simba," said Tarzan regretfully. "I will need to wait until I help you again."

"Go save your mate, Tarzan," replied Simba. "I would do the same thing if Nala was in danger just as much as you do. When you have saved your mate, then we can focus on this again."

Tarzan was happy by this and gave Simba a hug. Even though he was king of the Pride Lands, Simba always knew that loved ones came first and everything else came second. However, he then turned his attention towards Timon and Pumbaa.

"Can you guys stay here with Tarzan while the Lionesses and I continue to look for the hyenas?" asked Simba. "I can't have you guys getting hurt again."

"Excuse me?!" cried Terk, not happy with what was just heard. "A meerkat and a warthog are not perfect bedfellows for me and Tantor, here."

"I'm sorry, Terk," said Tarzan. "But, you will just have to put up with it. Right now, Jane and her friends need my help."

"Oh, all right," groaned Terk, who then turned towards Pumbaa with a sharp expression. "But no gas jokes, understand?"

"I understand," sighed Pumbaa and they all split apart and went their separate ways, as the strange spirit of Queen La looked from behind the bushes and chuckled evilly knew that Tarzan was going to be rescuing Jane and her friends while leaving Simba and the Lionesses vulnerable to an attack.

It was only going to be a matter of time before Queen La would make her move on Jane and Tarzan and extract her own brand of revenge on them…


	35. Jane's New Home

Part 3: The Revenge of Colonel Staquait

Chapter 35

"Jane's New Home"

She had been through a humiliating real life nightmare and it was only the beginning for Jane and her friends. They had all been separated and placed in cells that were separate from each other, in North and South wings. After having been forced to strip down to her jungle clothes in front of Colonel Staquait, Jane was led into a large room where she was given a prison uniform, much like Tarzan had been forced to wear and thrown into her cell more like a caged animal and less like a lady from England.

As she got used to her new surroundings, all Jane could do was cry for anyone to help her out of this situation, but alas, no one was coming for her. Jane cried so hard that she cried herself to sleep and it was during her first night that she felt a small tap on her shoulder and then she awoke and with her eyes as red as scarlet, she woke up to see a large figure standing right before her. To her, the figure was yet another reminder of the hardships that she now had to endure.

"Hello, Miss Porter," said the ghost. "I'm very surprised to see you here in this place."

Upon seeing who the ghost really was, Jane gasped and scrambled to try to get out but it was no use. The ghost just looked at her and laughed heartly as Jane gave up and surrendered to life in Cape Doom prison.

"It's no use, Miss Porter," said the ghost again. "You can't escape here. Had you gone back to London with me instead of marrying that Tarzan character, you wouldn't even be in this situation."

"That's easy for you to say, Mr. Clayton," said Jane in a tired and frustrating tone of voice. "I am only in this prison because the warden here wants to use me as a pawn to finish off Tarzan."

The ghost then finally took notice of how Jane was worrying that she would never see Tarzan or her loved ones ever again. He came down slightly and sat in front of Jane with a sympathetic expression on his face.

"Well, that's your own problem as well as Tarzan," replied the ghost. "But you have to listen to me, Miss Porter. You may have never wanted my protection, but with me deep in hell and being forced to carry these chains for all eternity has made me realize that those who I knew on Earth have a chance of escaping my fate."

"What do you mean?" asked Jane. "How can I escape my fate?"

"Whoever is in charge of this prison is only using you and your friends to lure Tarzan here so that he could kill him," explained the ghost. "Ever since I have died, my only travels have been between the corners of Hell and the jungles where I hanged myself. Tarzan is aware of your situation and is working together with your father, a Frenchman and two other idiots to rescue you."

Knowing Clayton, Jane was not completely convinced of this matter and began to think that Clayton was not telling the whole truth. After all, he only brought them to Africa just to get his hands on the gorillas and bring them back to England in order to sell them off for money.

"Are you sure, Clayton?" Jane asked. "You are not lying to me like you did when my father and I first met you?"

"My dear Jane," protested the ghost. "My time in the afterlife has made me realize of the severity I now find myself in. You and your friends have a chance to escape this fate you find yourselves in if you only do as they tell you."

Jane knew that Clayton was being predictable and that it seem like he had a few more things to say, but his spirit had quickly disappeared before he could finish what he had to say. However, Clayton had said the same thing that Jane had said to her friends and that was as long they did as they were told, they would survive this ordeal that they found themselves in.

The next morning, Jane was led out into the courtyards along with her friends for a day of hard labor, much like the one Tarzan had when he was here.

"Work you dogs, work!" said a guard, throwing his whip into the air. The girls winced as the sounds of the whip cracking had made them cringe with fear.

"Jane, I can't take it anymore!" whimpered Greenley. "I wish I was back in England right now!"

"I'm sorry, Greenley, but for right now we need to endure this until help arrives," said Jane firmly. "For now, you need to do as they tell you. It increases your chances for survival, understand?"

Heeding their friend's orders, the girls then went to work cracking rocks in the hot sun as it beared down upon them. In fact, Jane could see that her friends had every right to be worried. Unlike Jane, Eleanor, Greenley and Hazel were only arrested because they were Jane's friends and Staquait didn't want anyone to be free to tell the authorities of their true intentions.

Upon arrival to the prison, while Jane was being forced to strip in front of Colonel Staquait, her friends were processed like all the other prisoners, being forced to strip completely naked and then they had their hair cut short before being dressed in prison uniforms and thrown into cells in the south wing.

Just then, Jane was about to begin her hard labor when she noticed the hulking prisoner that Tarzan dealt with making his moves on Greenley. The young English girl trembled with fear as the man made his advances towards her.

"It's not every day I get to have fun here," he said, eying the delicate body that Greenley. "You are going to satisfy me fully."

He moved towards Greenley and began to stick his hand into her uniform as Jane ran over and kicked the man in the stomach sending him back. Upon being down slightly, he got back up and groaning gave a hated look at Jane.

"Leave her alone, you disgusting pig!" shouted Jane, ready to defend her friend. "She's done nothing to you."

"That's what you think!" cried the hulking prisoner and charged towards Jane as she leapt towards him and pushed him down to the ground, gripping his throat attempting to choke him. Jane was normally someone who never liked to use violence, but this was something completely different. Just then, Colonel Staquait heard what was happening and walked over to stop the matter.

"Enough!" he said, looking down at Jane, who got up and tried to defend her actions. Greenley was thankful that Jane was there to defend her, but Jane now found herself in a situation she couldn't get herself out of.

"But he tried to…" said Jane, but Staquait cut her off.

"Silence," he barked, leaning into her face. "There are no excuses here, Miss Porter. There is only obedience."

He then turned over to several guards who came over with their rifles clutched ready to shoot. Thinking that they were going to shoot her, Jane closed her eyes in fear.

"Take her to the pit," ordered Staquait and the guards grabbed Jane and dragged her to the pit where just like her husband, was about to suffer constant heat. As she was thrown in, Colonel Staquait looked down at Jane and sneered at her as she laid in the pit.

"Welcome to the pit, Miss Porter," he said. "When you disobey the rules, this is your reward. There is no food or water here, but it is an excellent chance for you to work on your tan."

As she watched her captor walk away, Jane looked in disgust at her captor. She longed for the moment when Staquait's reign of terror would end and that she and her friends would be free to go. However, unbeknownst to them, a pair of ships was a few miles off from Cape Doom and they were with the Royal Navy and the French Navy, respectively, waiting for the moment where its soldiers would storm the island and end Staquait's reign of terror once and for all…


	36. Planning a Rescue Mission

Part 3: The Revenge of Colonel Staquait

Chapter 36

"Planning a Rescue Mission"

As Jane and her friends continued to endure the hardships of Cape Doom, Dumont had managed to summon British and French Military Commanders to the trading post to plan a rescue mission of Jane and her friends as well as any innocent men who were unlawfully imprisoned on Cape Doom. You see, Colonel Staquait was a man who was abusing his power and authority as a commander of Cape Doom and that he had to be stopped. It appeared that Jane and her friends were just the latest in a string of kidnappings and unlawful imprisonments and that Staquait's reign of terror was going to new extremes.

"I appreciate you all coming here on such short notice," said Dumont, as he played host to two British generals and two French generals as well as Tarzan, Archimedes and Hugo and Hooft. "It appears that Colonel Staquait has crossed the line when he kidnapped four British women two days ago."

"It's our pleasure," said the elderly British general. "We have been closely monitoring Staquait's movements for the past several days and our intelligence ships off Cape Doom reported a ship bearing four woman hostages headed there just a few nights ago."

"Hey, we know what ships that those guys use," said Hugo. "Believe me, when you step on those ships, you just want to get off."

"Yeah, they make you starve," added Hooft. "No food, no water, no nothing. Why, you can't even use the bathroom."

Everyone fell silent upon hearing those words and after a moment, they chose to ignore that and refocus on the task at hand which was to plan a mission to shut down Cape Doom once and for all.

"I see," said Dumont, having lost his concentration for a moment before looking towards the French General. "Anyway, how long do we have to wait until help arrives, General Bonaparte?"

"It will be about several days," he said, taking a sip of tea. "Our people have been mobilized and our ships are in the process of leaving France tonight. The Government of France has ordered that Staquait be put down once and for all."

"How about capturing him and bringing him back for trial?" suggested Archimedes, trying to get in on the talks. "Charge him for all the crimes he has committed including kidnapping, unlawful imprisonment, torture, rape anything."

"Since when did you get involved in this, Professor Porter?" asked the younger British military commander, surprised by what he was hearing. "All you had to do was carry out orders to defend Rorke's Drift."

"I know," said Archimedes. "But this is a matter of my daughter here. I have seen the horrors of war first hand and I fear that my daughter may be subjected to the same treatment."

The British officers then turned to Tarzan and waited for his input on the matter. Although he may have been raised in the jungle all his life, Tarzan knew about military experience thanks to Archimedes' stories on how he managed to survive with the British Army.

"What is your view on this Tarzan?" asked the elderly commander. "I mean, this is your wife and that you know firsthand about Cape Doom Prison don't you?"

"I do," replied Tarzan. "Hugo, Hooft and I know the horrors that go on behind those walls and that we have been subjected to as much horror as Jane and her friends are experiencing right now. In fact, I did manage to rescue someone who was at the picnic the moment that they attacked."

Tarzan then looked to the room where Henry was in as he was still recovering from his fall in the attack. It was a deep fall from the cliff and yet, Henry managed to survive and lives to tell the tale. After a moment, he turned back towards the other men and refocused on the conversation.

"How is he?" asked Dumont. "Is he able to talk yet?"

"Not yet," said Tarzan. "He can talk, but he was very weak when I found him."

"Then I suppose that we will have to wait," said Dumont. "We need a description on who exactly we are looking for and that can only happen if we have the witness with us."

"I know who he is," said Tarzan, standing to his feet. "Can that be enough?"

"It's not enough," replied the younger French Commander. "Military protocol states we need a clearer description of the subject as much as possible and that means that we need to have a firsthand account from the surviving subject."

Tarzan was growing frustrated by this and wanted to get on with this and rescue Jane as quickly as possible. But, like Jane had once said to him before he went to rescue Hugo and Hooft, this was a matter of the law and that he would have to follow what they would say.

Just then, the sound of footfalls came into the room and Henry staggerly walked into the room, still feeling dizzy from the water consumption that he had taken in. He stepped into the room and sat down in a chair, but not before being helped by Hugo and Hooft.

"Easy there, pal," said Hugo.

"Don't want you to go and suffer any more hardships," added Hooft as he and Hugo sat him down in the chair. Henry placed on his glasses and stared at the men in the room, sighing contently knowing that there was going to be a mission to save Greenley and the others.

"Well?" asked Dumont, waiting to hear what Henry had to say. "Are you able to talk?"

Hugo handed Henry some tea and he took a sip of it before he began to say what he needed to say. He was still disoriented, but was able to give the information that the men needed for their rescue operation.

Meanwhile, as Henry began to speak, Timon and Pumbaa were outside the trading post waiting for Tarzan to come out.

"You know, Timon," said Pumbaa. "I'm beginning to wonder if Tarzan really is going to help us fight the humanoid hyenas."

"Don't you see?" groaned Timon. "Tarzan has a mate to save and we need to support him on that before we focus on our own problem. Besides, Simba and his lionesses have got everything under control, don't they?"

"I'd guess you're right," sighed Pumbaa. "I've been meaning for a new outlook outside of the jungle and besides, do these humans offer bugs? Because I can sure use some bugs right about now."

"Of course, you can," said Timon, laughing sarcastically. "You're a pig, you eat anything. Just try to focus on the task at hand, will you?"

"Oh, you're right," groaned Pumbaa, who then felt something in his stomach and knew he needed to go into a private area and blow some gas. "Would you excuse me?"

So, Timon watched as Pumbaa as went into the bushes and passed out some gas, much to his annoyance. He then looked out back into the jungle and wondered if his old life with Pumbaa and Simba would go back to the way it once was before all this came onto them. But, he had a new friend to help and he would do anything to help a friend, even if his own needs would have to be placed before anyone elses…


	37. A Friend Within the Compound

Part 3: The Revenge of Colonel Staquait

Chapter 37

"A Friend Within the Compound"

Following her time of torture in the pit, Jane was dragged back to her cell and thrown into it like a dead corpse. The sun and heat had caused her to shrivel up like a raisin and cause her to vomit profusely from inside her cell. Jane was afraid and worried that she would never be able to see her husband or father again and with each passing minute she could feel the sense of the fear of dying closing in on her. For the next few days, it seemed like Jane was losing more and more of her dignity as her friends helplessly watched while they were forced to work alongside their friend in hard labor.

On the 13th day, Jane was once again thrown into the pit and once again thrown into her cell like a caged animal. However, this time instead of once again crying herself to sleep, she heard a faint scratching from next to her cell and a piece of stone broke open and a small voice belonging to Antoine was heard.

"Are you Jane Porter?" he whispered. "Are you the wife of Tarzan?"

This made Jane surprised for a second and she weakly crept over to the hole and peered through it to see Antoine looking at her from inside his own cell. Jane was surprised to see how young Antoine was considering the fact that he was well under 21 and that he should be treated as a juvenile.

"Good heavens," she gasped in shock. "You're just a child."

"I am," replied Antoine. "I'm Antoine Dumont, Renard Dumont's son."

This made Jane gasp in horror again, shocked that she was talking to the son of Renard Dumont, the man who had befriended her and Tarzan for such a long time. The fact that Dumont even had a son was puzzling to Jane since Dumont had never talked about his family, let alone his own son.

"Well, I'm basically just a stranger to him now," continued Antoine. "He left me as a baby and I had live under a stepfather whom I always thought was my own father. My mother was a prostitute who married my stepfather because he had money. Nevertheless, I was never given the proper direction at home and I turned to petty theft to express my frustrations."

"What did you do that caused you to end up in here?" wondered Jane. "You certainly must have stolen something of significant importance."

"I stole a typewriter," continued Antoine. "I wanted to finance a way to escape from my mother and stepfather and at least make my own living. However, one of my stepfather's employees caught me and my stepfather turned me over to the authorities who sent me to an Observation Center and instead of taking me back in, my mother disowned me and had them send me here, just so she would never have to deal with me ever again. In other words, I was sentenced to life in prison without parole."

This made Jane feel a cold breeze down her spine. How could someone like a mother have her only son imprisoned just because she would never have to deal with him again, all because he stole a typewriter to make his own living. Nevertheless, being the good Catholic that she was, Jane was taught that stealing was against the Ten Commandments, so that Antoine did have to face the consequences to a certain degree.

"How long have you been in here?" Jane asked. "From the looks of it, it was not very long."

"I have been in here for over a year," said Antoine, feeling remorseful. "I was 14 when I was first brought in here and now I am 15 years old. If I ever get out of here, I would want to live my life with my real father and have a woman who would be a doting mother to me."

Jane started to get a little emotional when it came to those words as the words of motherhood and many others had started to tug at her heartstrings. Unlike Antoine, Jane's own mother had died at childbirth and she never knew her very well. However, she had always felt her presence for as long she was alive. However, Antoine quickly changed the subject.

"But, I have heard many stories about you from inside the prison," he said, trying to stay upbeat in front of Jane.

"How did you know that?" asked Jane, not realizing the whole truth about her. "There is no one in here who can possibly know about me."

"There is one man," said Antoine. "It's a man with blonde hair and very dashing looks. He's English, like you."

This made Jane freeze in thought that the man who had once loved her and betrothed to her was supposedly here in this prison. Then again, he was thrown in here because he tried to assassinate the Queen of England. She then looked over and saw down at the cell right by Staquait's office, the cell that housed her former lover, Bobby Canler. Jane looked over to see her lover was asleep and not realizing her conversation with Antoine. However, she still held a grudge against Bobby and chose to ignore him as he slept.

"He was my lover," hissed Jane, looking away in disgust. "Or rather he was my arraigned lover."

"In what way?" asked Antoine.

"In England and supposedly in France," explained Jane. "Men and Women were usually arranged to be together by their families so that they could maintain their status in society. For years, I was arranged to be married to Bobby and my father thought he and I would be the perfect match and it wasn't until I met and married Tarzan did I really meet a man who truly loved me for who I am."

"You may not love him, but he loves you," said Antoine. "He talks about you for as long as I have been in here. Why, if there was anything that was to happen in here, an event that would free us all, perhaps maybe you could acknowledge what he has done for you."

Jane looked at Bobby again and could see what Antoine was trying to say. However, at that moment, they began to hear the sounds of footfalls coming through the prison. Soldiers and guards with weapons drawn were running through the halls and even prisoners who had accepted their own fates were given weapons as well.

"What on Earth is happening?" wondered Jane and unbeknownst to her, there was going to be a large scale attack on Cape Doom by the British and French militaries. For as Colonel Staquait came out of his office armed with his sword and pistols, he stopped by Jane's cell and stared at her with evil eyes.

"Your rescuer is here," he said. "Just as I predicted: the cat has caught the bird."

"You won't get away with this," growled Jane, clutching the bars to her cell.

"I already have," he replied and walked away as Jane could now see that Tarzan was here to rescue her and her friends from the prison. As Jane braced herself for a full scale assault, Tarzan stood on the deck of the main British Navy ship looking out towards Cape Doom, determined to save Jane and her friends.

Little did anyone realize that this battle was not only going to be the one that would bring an end to the Cape Doom prison and the tyrannical ways of Colonel Staquait and his men, but also change the lives of many innocent men and women forever…


	38. Freeing Jane Porter and Friends

Part 3: The Revenge of Colonel Staquait

Chapter 38

"Freeing Jane Porter and Friends"

Upon seeing the ships that were surrounding them, Colonel Staquait had all of his soldiers and any prisoners with military background or knowledge of weapons take positions or battle stations around the prison, doing everything that they can to keep the British and French armies off of the walls. Unbeknownst to them however, Hugo and Hooft once again disguised as French Foreign Legion officers crept into the prison to free Jane and her friends. They were chosen because of their knowledge of the prison and that they could create a distraction if needed be.

"Will you be quiet?" whispered Hugo, when Hooft had knocked over an empty barrel. "They are going to find us if you make another sound."

"Sorry, junior," apologized Hooft. "But, we can't see. Not without light."

All Hugo could do was roll his eyes as they focused on the task at hand which was to free Jane and her friends from their cells. They weren't sure how they were going to execute this, but one wrong move could end them back here. When they saw Jane's cell, they could see that their English friend was sitting in her cell confused by what was happening around her. Creeping over, Hooft took the keys and placed them in the cell, opening the door much to Jane's confusion. In her eyes, she thought that the people freeing her were committing treason and would be punished for it.

"Excuse me," she whispered. "Are you going to be tried for treason for doing this?"

"Not on our lives," said Hugo, revealing his identity to Jane who was grateful for them to rescue her. "We're getting you out of here."

He opened the cell and Jane ran out, hugging her rescuers and then running over to Staquait's office much to their confusion and worry.

"Lady Jane," remarked Hooft as he saw Jane race towards Staquait's office. "We've got to get out of here. They can't hold forever."

"I know," she said, trying to break open the door. "But my yellow dress is in there."

"But, Jane…" said Hooft, trying to reason with her. But Jane was having none of it and snatched the keys from his hand and opened the door to Staquait's office. Racing in, she looked for the box containing her clothes and eventually found them underneath Staquait's desk. The memories of her forced strip were still fresh in her mind, but Jane was having none of it now as she locked the door behind them and attempted to quickly changed out of her prison uniform and into her yellow dress as Hugo and Hooft waited and worried that they would be caught.

Meanwhile, back on the main British ship, the commanding officer, Colonel Wellington was standing next to Archimedes and Tarzan, wondering what was taking so long.

"I don't understand," said Colonel Wellington. "They should have been out by now. I can't keep the men holding forever."

"They need time to free the others," said Archimedes, trying to defend the accusation. "My daughter will not leave until all of her friends are freed. Hugo and Hooft know that prison and they will know if something's wrong."

"In that case," said Colonel Wellington, exasperated. "They had better know what they are doing; otherwise we are doing this rescue mission for nothing."

But, Tarzan was starting to get worried and jumped into the water and swam over towards the prison as soldiers inside the boats watched in amazement and surprise.

"Tarzan, what are you doing?" cried Archimedes. "You're going to get yourself killed! Come back here!"

But, Tarzan ignored his father in law's cries for help and swam faster and faster towards the prison. He wanted to rescue Jane and while he trusted Hugo and Hooft, he could not wait any longer to be with his wife again. However, Tarzan was not alone as Timon and Pumbaa, who had managed to come along in place of Terk and Tantor, saw that their friend was in trouble and being like Terk and Tantor, they jumped into the water and followed their new friend to the island prison.

"I can't believe I'm doing this," protested Timon. "Jumping into a freezing cold water without any bugs to munch on, why me?"

"Don't be silly, Timon," gasped Pumbaa, as he tried to keep up with Tarzan. "You'd do the same for Simba, would you?"

"I suppose you're right," sighed Timon as a splash of water hit him in the face. "Rescuing damsels in distress is not on my resume, but I can see your point."

So, they swam faster and faster as a French Foreign Legion soldier saw Tarzan was swimming and raised his rifle at him ready to open fire. Upon seeing what was happening, Staquait ran over and demanded to know what was going on.

"What do you see?" he whispered to the guard.

"It's a figure swimming towards us," he said, still holding his gun tightly. "It looks like a man with long hair and very muscular."

Staquait looked down at the water and upon further inspection, he could see that the man his guard was talking about was indeed Tarzan as he could tell by the bare skin and muscles. Upon seeing him, Staquait could see the moment he was waiting for was about to take place. He drew his sword and ran down to the ground level of the prison as Jane had finished changing into her yellow dress and searched desperately for the cell containing her friends. After a few moments, they found the cell and using the keys, Hugo and Hooft opened the door and allowed Jane's friends to escape.

"Jane!" cried Greenley, hugging her friend tightly. "We are so glad to see you!"

"I know," she replied. "But we have to get out of here, come on!"

"Yeah," said Hugo. "What she said!"

But, just as they were about to leave, Colonel Staquait could see that they were escaping and stopped them right in their tracks. Apparently, he had seen that Jane was out of her cell and the door to his office had been opened. Knowing that they were escaping, he chose to confront them before they could all leave.

"You're not going anywhere," he said evilly, pointing his sword at them. "I have always considered myself a man of character, but not tonight."

"Staquait," said Hooft. "We were just releasing these innocent lovely ladies you are holding against their will, so maybe if you would just…"

"Enough," he barked. "I'm going to enjoy executing all of you myself."

But just as he was about to point his sword at them, the sounds of a jungle man's yell rang out through the prison and Staquait quickly turned around to see Tarzan leap faster and faster towards him and once he got close to him, Tarzan jumped into the air and landed on top of Staquait's chest, pushing him to the ground.

As a double edged sword, the sounds of Tarzan's yell was the signal to start the attack on Cape Doom and the sounds of gunfire rang out as the British soldiers on the north end of the prison made their move charging towards the prison.

The Battle of Cape Doom had just begun…


	39. The Battle of Cape Doom

Part 3: The Revenge of Colonel Staquait

Chapter 39

"The Battle of Cape Doom"

The sounds of Tarzan's yell was the cue for the swarm of British and French soldiers to charge towards the prison as fast as they could, trying to put an end to the reign of terror that Colonel Staquait had imposed on all who were inside. The French Foreign Legion officers and volunteer prisoners fired bullets down on the soldiers who were attempting to get into the prison. But, with each soldier that fell, another soldier took their place and once the north wall had been contained, the south wall was next, then the east, then the west. Within a matter of moments, the French Foreign Legion soldiers and their prisoner comrades could not hold them off any longer and despite gallant resistance, the battle was quickly a free for all as British and French soldiers were now attempting to climb over the walls.

Meanwhile, back inside Tarzan and Colonel Staquait continued to duel on the ground as Jane and her friends watched helplessly. Hugo and Hooft stood there dumbstruck by what they were seeing before them and wanted to help their friend, but Tarzan knew that the safety of Jane and her friends was his top priority.

"Hugo, Hooft, get Jane and her friends out of here!" he ordered as Staquait kicked him off and picked up his sword.

"But, Tarzan…" protested Hugo, wanting to help his friend.

"GO!" shouted Tarzan and not wanting to put up an argument, he and Hooft led Jane and her friends out of the prison, only to be stopped by the hulking soldier, who raised his rife at them. Hugo and Hooft were ready to defend the women, but the hulking soldier swung his rifle at them, knocking the two Americans to the floor.

"Going somewhere?" he asked the ladies. "I don't think so."

Remembering that this was the man who had attempted to assault her, Greenley trembled in fear for her life. But, Jane was ready to defend her friends and placed her body in front of Greenley's ready to protect her.

"You leave my friends alone!" she said defiantly. "If you want them, you'll have to go through me!"

But, the hulking prisoner, still eager to get his hands on Greenley grabbed his rifle tightly and was about to finish off Jane, when the sight of Timon jumped down on top of him and covered his face dropping his rifle to the ground and struggled to get Timon off of his face. This gave Jane the moment to free her friends and get them to safety as Hugo and Hooft came around after being knocked out for a brief moment.

"Can you get them out of here?" asked Jane, and although they were still coming around, Hugo and Hooft were still eager to get them out safely.

"We can do that, Lady Jane," said Hooft. "But, what about you?"

"I'll be fine," she said, not wanting to leave her husband. "Get my friends out!"

"But, Jane…" protested Greenley.

"GO!" cried Jane and although she was not willing to leave her friend behind, Greenley ran over to Jane and gave her one last hug as she and her friends followed Hugo and Hooft out of the prison and into the safety of British and French Soldiers who escorted them away.

But, just as Jane was about to see her friends off and into safe hands, the hulking soldier had managed to pull Timon off of his face and grabbed Jane's neck, pushing her to the ground as he took his hand and lifted the skirt of Jane's dress and petticoat, trying to grab and pull down her bloomers.

"I wanted to get my hands on your friend," he said, laughing. "But you are much prettier!"

"Drop her!" shouted a gruff voice and the hulking man looked up to see Pumbaa standing in the way of him and his conquest of Jane.

"Hey, who's the pig?" he said, seemingly understanding Pumbaa as Timon quickly came around after being knocked unconscious.

"Are you talking to me?" asked Pumbaa.

"Uh, oh, he called him a pig," said Timon.

"Are you talking to me?" asked Pumbaa, raising his voice slightly.

"He shouldn't have done that," said Timon, getting slightly excited.

"ARE YOU TALKING TO ME?!" shouted Pumbaa, now fully angry.

"Now, he's in for it!" cried Timon excitedly, knowing what was going to happen next.

"THEY CALL ME…MISTER…PIG!" roared Pumbaa and shouting like a warrior, he charged towards the hulking prisoner and dug his tusks into his chest allowing Jane to scramble to her feet and witness Pumbaa kill the hulking prisoner by opening his chest and causing a blooded mess on the floor as Jane stepped away from the carnage that Pumbaa was causing.

Once he was done, Jane and her friends attempted to run away only to be confronted by more guards. Feeling there was no way out, Jane ran towards the courtyard of the prison in an attempt to lead them away from her friends, who were already out of the prison. The sight of dead soldiers littered all over the courtyard, but Jane did not let the sight of death stop her from defending herself. Grabbing a sword, she swung at it at the soldiers and attempting to use the bayonets on their rifles, they tried to fight back and even though she was wearing her yellow dress and high heeled boots, Jane was very agile and dodged each strike that was made at her.

She swung her sword and managed to knock one of the rifles out of the soldiers hands, only to be butted by another soldier and knocked to the ground. The soldiers surrounded her seeking to gang rape Jane, but just then, two of the soldiers were hit by the sounds of gunfire and Jane got up to see Antoine and Bobby run over to her. Jane was not happy to see Bobby considering the actions he had attempted to carry out against the Queen of England. Nevertheless, Jane was grateful for their defense against her in her time of need.

"Thank you," she said, grateful for their intervention. "But, did you have to do that because you still love me?"

"I do still love you, Jane," replied Bobby, as the three remaining soldiers closed in on them. "Despite everything that I have done and said, I still love you for who you are."

But the reunion was quickly cut short as the soldiers advanced towards the trio and Bobby and Antione opened fire on the soldiers, killing them before they could take another step. But, just as they had killed them, the sounds of yelling in pain was heard and Jane looked over in horror to see Tarzan was about to be put to death at the hands of Colonel Staquait.

"Tarzan!" she cried and ran over to Tarzan as fast as her boots could carry her with Antoine and Bobby following suit. Tarzan had been wounded in the leg and was lying down on the ground eager to die fighting to protect his wife and secure her freedom.

"You actually cared about that bitch you call a wife?" asked Staquait, mockingly, pointing his sword at Tarzan. "So predictable, once again, and a fitting epithet for the lord of the jungle."

However, just as he was about to deliver the finishing blow, Jane and her new friend and ex-lover, tackled Staquait to the ground and managed to save Tarzan from certain death. But, the crafty leader of Cape Doom got up quickly and swung his sword at the three of them and Antione grabbed a dead soldier's rifle and tried to defend himself with it, but Staquait quickly knocked it out of his hands and sliced a bit of his uniform.

"Foolish boy," he said evilly. "You are about to get a lesson you will never forget."

But Jane quickly ran over and put her hands around Staquait's neck in a choke hold as Jane pushed him down to the ground and he merely pushed her back and knocked Jane to the ground.

"Stand down, Miss Porter, you cannot win against me," he said and Jane responded by punching him in the stomach and grabbing a dead soldier's sword, she tried to defend herself against Staquait's advances towards her. Now, fighting off against the man who forced her to strip, she managed to get herself a slight advantage, much to Staquait's delight seeing a woman like Jane fight off against a man like him. But, Jane did have a weakness like Tarzan and he sought to find it. But, before he could find it, Jane kicked Staquait in the stomach and knocked him to the ground against a burning set of wood, causing him to catch fire briefly. Feeling embarrassed even further, he jumped towards Jane and knocked her to the ground hard as Staquait clawed at her, pulling off her purple necktie in an attempt to undress her forcefully.

"If I am going to die," he said, trying to pull off Jane's clothes. "I am going to do something I should have done a long time ago and that is to subject you to my desires."

But, before he could stick his hand underneath Jane's dress, Bobby ran over and kicked Staquait in the chest and then in the crotch, causing him to yell loudly in pain.

"Leave… her… alone," he said slowly and icily. "She never did anything to you."

Not being dared by what was just said to him, Staquait crawled to his feet and it looked for a moment to see that Staquait was going to surrender to Jane's ex-lover. But, he had something in mind.

"Yes, she did something to me," groaned Staquait as he crawled to his feet. "She proved to me that she was as tough as any woman I have met in my life. And now, I am going to do something I should have done long ago."

He grabbed his sword and in a vain and cowardly move, he took his sword and stabbed Bobby in the chest as Jane gasped in horror as did Antoine upon seeing Staquait dig the sword deeper and deeper into Bobby. Fearing the worst, Jane ran over to Bobby as Staquait chuckled evilly at what he just did. As Jane attempted to keep Bobby alive, Staquait sheathed his own sword and pulled out a small dagger, still intent on killing Jane.

Despite being weak, Tarzan tried to move or even warn Jane that Staquait was about to finish her off. But, Jane was sobbing and begging for Bobby to stay alive even though it appeared he wasn't going to be.

"Goodbye, Miss Porter!" shouted Staquait as Jane looked over and saw the dagger about to be plunged into her heart. Fearing that she was going to die, Jane saw her entire life flash before her eyes as Staquait plummeted the dagger towards her. Suddenly, Antoine ran and plunged himself into Staquait, trying to protect Jane from certain death. The young son of Dumont tried desperately to fight off the leader of Cape Doom and tried to grab Staquait's sword from his holster. But, Staquait had pushed the young Frenchman against the base of the entrance and decided the Antoine had interfered for the last time.

"And he shall smite the wicked and plunge them into the fiery pit!" cried Staquait with evil eyes as he picked up his dagger to finish off Antoine. But, just then, he felt the sounds of a sword plunging into his back and he looked back to see Dumont himself as the one who plunged his sword into Staquait. Realizing that he had finally been defeated, Staquait coughed up a little bit of blood and without saying his last words, fell over on his side, falling unconscious from his fatal wounds.

It was finally over, the Battle of Cape Doom was finally over…


	40. A New Enemy Takes Over

Part 3: The Revenge of Colonel Staquait

Chapter 40

"A New Enemy Takes Over"

As stood there amazed at what he saw, Antoine could not believe that his father had managed to save him from certain death at the hands of Colonel Staquait. Upon seeing that Dumont was indeed his father, Antoine ran over to him and hugged him tightly, sobbing into his chest. He never really had any love from his mother to begin with and that was something that Dumont wanted to give to his son with all his love possible.

However, while Jane and her friends were rescued and Colonel Staquait defeated, the damage was already done as scores of bodies of soldiers and prisoners laid throughout the prison. The British and French armies managed to rescue all of the innocent prisoners and were now on ships heading back to their bases on the African coast where they were to be reunited with their families. However, not all was happy for the battle to be over, especially for Jane who at the side of Bobby Canler, the man who had attempted to save her life at the hands of Colonel Staquait. Realizing that he was not going to live much longer, he looked over to Jane with his fainting eyes.

"You, you came back for me," he whispered, trying to stay alive as Jane looked on, knowing that she was wrong about the man that she despised back in the days before she met Tarzan.

"Of course I came back," cried Jane, trying to think of anything to keep her ex-lover alive. "I couldn't let himm... Oh, this is my entire fault. If only I had come to you sooner."

But, Bobby could see that he was at peace. He may had tried to come up with a way to assassinate Queen Victoria to make England a better place, but tonight he revealed to Jane and her loved ones that he was happy with the woman that Jane had become.

"Maybe," gasped Bobby, realizing that he didn't have much time left to live. "Maybe, it's better... it's better this way."

But, when Jane heard that she knew that there had to be something, something that could help her ex-lover and rescuer, but it was already too late. Bobby was dying and there was nothing she could do.

"Don't talk like that," said Jane, trying to stay positive for Bobby's outcome. "You'll be alright. We're together now; everything's going to be fine, you'll see."

Bobby knew that despite what Jane was trying to do to make him better, his time was nearly up and he placed his hand on her face.

"And at least," gasped Bobby, gripping her face tightly. "I got to see you …one last time."

Jane hopeful smile turned to defeat as she saw her ex-lover and the man who saved her life, gasp his last breath and died right there in her arms. Realizing that Bobby was dead, she crawled onto her chest and sobbed into his chest.

"No, No! Please, please... please don't leave me," she sobbed, knowing that Bobby was dead. "I love you."

But, there was nothing that could be done and Dumont walked over to pick up Jane from Bobby's dead body as two British soldiers placed Tarzan on a stretcher to take him to the main British ship where he and the wounded would be checked for their injuries.

For several hours until the waking dawn, the soldiers searched for any signs of survivors and anyone from the French Foreign Legion who was found alive was taken prisoner and thrown into the brigs of the ships. Once the sun rose, the ships left the destroyed Cape Doom behind and departed for the Trading Post as Jane was stripped of her dirtied yellow dress and placed in a hospital gown. She had sustained minor injuries during her time on Cape Doom and all she wanted was a good meal and to be with Tarzan and her friends again.

From outside her room, Timon and Pumbaa were watching Jane sleep and could feel the pain that she was feeling. After all, they hadn't seen anyone this sad since Simba lost Mufasa back when they first met. Like Jane and Tarzan, they had suffered minor injuries during their fight with the hulking prisoner and several soldiers.

"Boy, you can really for Jane, huh, Timon?" remarked Pumbaa, whose tusks had been cleaned of the blood that had once belonged to the hulking prisoner. "Imagine losing the first love of her life to a cruelhuman like Staquait."

"I don't know how she is going to get over this," added Timon. "All we can do now, is let her have her moments, I suppose."

But, the two best friends had to remember that it was both Jane and Tarzan who had saved them from Shenzi, Banzai and Ed to begin with and that they should be forever grateful for that.

"Let's not forget, pal," said Timon. "We need to be there for them, as they were there for us."

"Yeah, Hakuna Matata," added Pumbaa. "That's what we all need right now."

As they continued to watch their new friends recover, the journey to the trading post would take no more than a day's journey so it would take time for them to all recover from the biggest battle in their lives.

Unbeknownst to them however, the mortally wounded Colonel Staquait had somehow come around after being stabbed in the back and upon seeing the burning bodies of his dead soldiers, he tried to get to his feet, but couldn't. Just then, he saw the spirit of Queen La standing in front of him, her eyes glaring down upon him.

"It seems that Tarzan and Jane have finally defeated you," she said. "Now, is time for you to pass the torch onto someone else."

"That's none of your business," groaned Staquait, as the pain of his injuries was slowly succumbing him. "They are mine, do you understand?"

Just then, he saw the three humanoid hyenas closing in on him and La's spirit rose up to command her servants to finish off Staquait. This made Staquait look like the end was near for him and with one flick of her ghostly wrist, La commanded Shenzi, Banzai and Ed to kill and eat Colonel Staquait alive. The colonel screamed as his killers finished him off and ate him as the spirit looked out in the distance and saw the ships return to Africa.

"And now Tarzan and Jane," she said evilly. "I turn my attention to you."

With Staquait gone, the tide had now shifted to Queen La and she was now going to extract her own revenge against Tarzan and Jane with no interference from anyone.

END OF PART 3

TO BE CONTINUED…MARCH 2014


End file.
